100 Bad Days
by Seattle Friday
Summary: Four words spoken to Lorelai changed the course of Rory's life. Little did she know releasing those four words to the universe seems to change the life of everyone she comes in contact with as if it were a twisted alternative to the Midas Touch. Welcome to the Gilmore Effect. This is my take on the aftermath of a YITL (Logan/Rory/Jess/Finn/Lorelai/Luke & others)
1. 100 Bad Days Chapter 1

Jess heads home on the train after Luke's wedding. Seeing Rory again after these years has stirred memories in his head that he cannot consciously control so Jess surrenders to the movie running in his mind on the ride back to Philadelphia. First kisses to the moment that Rory crushed his heart at Yale scroll through is brain like microfiche. Jess' emotions rise and fall in sync. What a long strange road it has been to here. Seeing Rory in defeat was a strange experience indeed. The higher you rise, the harder the fall, Icarus. Jess' eyes lock on the passing scenery as his mind continues to roll from memory to memory without conscious control. Jess was thrilled to score a window seat so that he could rest his head and entertain his eyes without the need to focus or engage with another human being. He truly thanks Rory for her influence on his life. By pushing him away, Rory set him on the path to where he is now. Jess sighs that at least the 4 hour ride has passed quickly though his head is a bit on overload as he exits the train heading down the platform to catch his ride.

As Jess rounds the corner Maj comes into view. Jess appreciates that Maj always comes in and waits. She could have waited at the car but she didn't. Maj is sitting on a bench mindlessly scrolling through a print out of a manuscript with a Carmine Red pencil in her hand. Jess can surmise that Maj has been here for a while since her glasses have slid down her nose followed by some careless curls tucked behind her ear and full pajama party pose assumed on the bench as she flips the pages of the manuscript. Jess stops and takes in the sight for a few moments with a smile and the thought triggered by a familiar face that it is good to be home. Something about this trip back to Stars Hollow had made Jess miss his Philadelphia life in just a few days. Jess has lived lot of places from New York to LA. Philadelphia is the only place that every felt truly like a home.

Jess' shadow on the page draws Maj's eyes upward as she plucks the headphones from her ears, looping them around her neck like a modern art necklace. Maj greets Jess with a warm smile as she stashes the papers and pencil back into her bag. As she stands to greet Jess, Maj tosses her messenger bag over her head before leaning in to wrap Jess in a warm embrace. As they walk to Maj's car, the pair make the typical small talk as expected about the wedding and his trip back to the place that Maj knows is Jess' muse and the very bane of his existence.

Jess regales Maj with the details of the trip back along with some stories of his mom and his uncle's relationship and the often bumpy road of Luke's romance with Lorelai. It is hard to believe that it has been almost 20 years to this moment in time for Luke and Lorelai and Jess is truly happy for them. Jess has grown to truly love and appreciate the presence and influence that Luke had on his life even if the influence often came as a smack to the back of the head in days gone by. He has come to acknowledge that Luke is the closest thing that he had to a father. In a lot of ways, he and Luke drug each other up or grew up together. It is one the other or both but verdict is still out on that one.

Maj offers up a stop for some food which Jess enthusiastically accepts since he realizes that he is starving and has not had a proper meal since the day before. Maj stops at the diner which only drives home how much Jess's life in Philly pulls from the best of his past. The diner is so very similar to Luke's. The difference between them is location location location. His diner, his decade old usual haunt that pacified him when he found himself lost and alone when he first arrived in Philly, is a small mom and pop place plopped on a street corner just outside the University of Pennsylvania.

They park the car and head into the diner to indulge in some Philadelphia comfort food on the crisp November evening. The pair are greeted like the regulars that they are by the waitress. Dottie just might be a year or two older than the Pepsi sign that acts as the universal menu hanging above the register. The diner booths are clad in maroon pleather with duct tape repairs that glisten in the light of the lamps. The air is filled with the din of nearby conversations. This is one of the few places that does not have WIFI. People actually have to talk to each other. Jess always appreciated the state of elegant decay that permeates the space. The prices make the place popular with both the locals and the Penn students who make up the less than a Huntzberger end of the scale that Jess uses to measure wealth.

Jess realizes just how tired he is from the previous day's celebration and the travel home as he wraps his cold hands around the warmth of the mug of coffee. It feels good to be home and he is currently with one of his very favorite people. Maj is always welcome company. The most significant change since his bad old days is that Jess has found that he likes peace. He no longer feels the need to stir up drama to feel alive. The only drama he creates now is with a laptop and he can turn that off at will. Drama is better left to the realm of fiction. Jess appreciates that his companion does not require constant conversation. Maj is comfortable with silence and that is probably Jess' favorite trait. Maj will sit back and just watch the world go by content with the thoughts in her head. Jess recalls the recent banter with Rory, Luke and even Lorelai. There are times he truly misses the rapid fire wit and wisdom but now is a time for quiet and consumption as they each order up mac and cheese with bacon. Nothing warms the cockles of your soul like Saul's mac and cheese. You have to love mac and cheese that is too cheesy for sustained conversation, eating Saul's Mac is an art form unto itself..

The conversation is light, drifting from topic to topic like the snowflakes dancing in the light of the street lamp as Jess stares out the window. They linger in the booth for a long while before Maj and Jess both determine that tomorrow is another day and that day happens to be a work day. They both have busy schedules to keep. Jess offers up payment on the check as appreciation for the retrieval from the train station. He loops his arm through Maj's with a lean into her shoulder as they head back to the car. Maj drops Jess off at his garden apartment declining the polite the offer to come in which Jess is glad to hear. He just wants to unpack and slip into a food coma nap in preparation for what the week will bring.


	2. 100 Bad Days Chapter 2

As Jess' life returns to its rhythm of normalcy, Rory's life embarks on a journey into the abyss. Rory throws herself into her writing. The words flow from her fingertips providing her sufficient distraction from her growing belly. Both her mother and her grandmother took the news with the familiarity of being in this situation before. Though Rory admits to a rather epic failure to launch, she is not exactly a teen mother. Even Chris provided a sense of comfort with joy at the news of becoming a grandfather.

When questioned, Rory holds her tongue about the likelihood of Logan being the father. Lorelai offers support though she is not quite ready to surrender to any thought of becoming a grandparent. The thought of fifty looming over her head is currently enough to draw out angst, grandmotherhood will be addressed in due course. She has a few months to adjust to those thoughts. Lorelai has her suspicions but waits for Rory to tell her in her own time and in her own words. She is all too familiar with the mile walked in these shoes.

Emily sold the Hartford mansion and now lives tucked away on Nantucket, Lorelai and Luke share Rory's childhood home as their own. As a gesture of kindness and an attempt to make Rory feel a little more settled, Luke offered up his old apartment to Rory which Rory jumped at the opportunity to have her own space even if it is above Luke's. Prompted by a mix of guilt and having not been in her life at the beginning, Chris offers up a generous allowance and healthcare to support Rory as she continues her quest to record her history. Lorelai is not thrilled with this rather coddled arrangement but she does want what is best for her child and grandchild so she holds her tongue. Luke also holds his own opinions close to the vest. He is astounded as to the turn of events in so many ways Rory and Jess have pulled a freaky Friday and switched lives.

Rory is finding the lingering irony almost impossible to ignore as she writes of her life. She compares and contrasts her mother's mistakes to her own. They followed similar but divergent paths. Rory is almost exactly twice as old as her mother was when she was pregnant; Chris knew that Lorelai was pregnant where Logan is blissfully unaware. Rory has a degree from Yale she is a grown adult. Her mother was a teenager. Rory is not sure if she should feel proud or ashamed or a mix of both. She should be ready for this, she should be settled yet her life is anything but settled. Rory has picked up the phone so many times in the last few months. Rory has even dialed the number. She just never hit the send key. She said her goodbye to Logan on that magical night seemingly so long ago in the autumn. The New York Times has provided Rory with real time updates and a timeline of Logan's pending wedding. Rory has stared down the social section time and time again sparking the continuing internal debate.

Rory's growing bump is no longer the topic of idle gossip transitioning to the joyful expectation of new life. She is not yet showing a lot but she is showing and rapidly growing. Rory is relieved that Jess has not paid a return visit to Stars Hollow in the recent past. She so dearly wants to share her creation with Jess, just not the news of her pregnancy Jess would see through her in a moment and know, he would just know. Jess was the catalyst for the book. He was the key that has released this book from being locked within her soul. Rory is almost half way done. She would love to share the draft with him but she is not ready for a reveal. Luke has promised his silence about the baby and fortunately Rory is able to easily to avoid Liz so as to keep this news away from any source who could reveal it to Jess. She is not ready to be judged by someone who means as much to her as Jess does. Rory as not yet accepted that she chose the path that led to all of this.

Rory knows that her time with Paul did not ignite with the passion to create this child. It has to be Logan or at least that is what she is choosing to cling her hopes to. They had so many moments but that night of magic followed by the sting of goodbye is the likely moment of conception. Rory has obsessively done the math over and over again to the same conclusion. Rory has thought of telling Logan so many times. The words would be hard to say but life would be easy, Rory knows that Logan would run back to her side. Logan would lavishly provide everything. Her life would go back to the surreal world that Huntzberger money could easily afford. The dynastic plan would be complete right down to an heir. Rory knows that she could find a way back to wooing Logan's family. Rory just lacks the will to admit to the long term affair which is a fact that would take center stage looming under the bright glare of the spotlight.

Rory's days have fallen into a rhythm of mornings at the paper followed by evenings consumed by writing. With a baby coming, Rory feels the pressure of a very concise and predetermined deadline. Rory's once big world is now quite small, she is spending time with very few people. Lane is still by her side. Lane is truly enjoying Rory's journey towards motherhood. Lane's boys are now into double digits, she misses the smell and feel of a baby. She is looking forward to throwing a baby shower for Rory and all of the muss and fuss of a new baby being around. Though there is some time yet, Lane is already making plans and plying Rory with the books she read on her journey to motherhood. On a day that she is feeling particularly low, Rory decides to call Jess. She blames her raging hormones but Jess is someone that always made her feel good and today she wants to feel good.

Jess reclines back in his chair as he watches Chris and Matthew debate over a potential project. Their offices have expanded from the bad old days where they were quite literally publishing in a house across from Penn. They have now moved into a building within the old Philadelphia Navy Yard. The space reminds Jess of Brooklyn. With Maj's help, they managed to land the first floor of one of the grand old buildings. Maj's connections through the firm put them on the fast track into one of the first spaces. The building is brick with soaring arched windows. The surrounding buildings house businesses and assorted galleries among its offerings. Jess truly loves coming to this space everyday. It is kitchy and cool with a historic tie that cannot be conjured or faked. The space is authentic in every way. Keeping with their tradition, the space also acts as a gallery and performance space. Chris and Mathew still live in their original space but now it is has returned to being a home.

The process of projects is something Jess has always enjoyed. The great debates are as amusing as they are informational. He has learned so much from these men. Matthew is truly Jess' mentor in teaching everything he knows about publishing. In the last ten years, they have manged to maintain the independence of a small house but with a bit of pluck and luck have grazed the New York Times Bestseller list with a few of their offerings which brings in business and adds to a solid foundation of legitimacy. Today, Chris and Matthew are heavy into the artistic debate and in rare form. Their process is unique to say the least, as they pace and argue with Jess watching them as one would watch a final at the US Open. Jess resists the urge to stand and offer "Love Love" into the conversation.

Jess can feel his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out with a glance down. Jess is surprised to see Rory's number illuminated across the screen. It does not have the cosmic vibe of an emergency and he is actually in the middle of a business meeting. Jess acknowledges the call and slips the phone back into his pocket. Jess decides that he will catch up with Rory a bit later as he dives headlong into adding his own two cents into the conversation about the project. Jess' two cents rapidly becomes a buck and a half as they dive deeper into the details. The book has potential and Jess believes in this particular manuscript so he is going to joust for his windmills.


	3. 100 Bad Days Chapter 3

The banter, bickering and general mayhem of the intake proposal continue on through the afternoon and into the early evening. The trio of Jess, Chris and Matthew have battled, bantered and bickered their way into agreement on the project which Jess will oversee. The next call will be to Maj to make it official with the paperwork and the contracts. Jess offers to make the call and get it arranged through Maj as they head out to their homesteads.

The homestead Chris and Matthew are heading to is the one that they all once shared. Jess truly loved living with Chris and Matthew when they were starting out. There are a 100 good stories that go with the hard scrap times to get established. When they started to see a bit if success, Jess opted for a place of his own. He never had a space of his own in his life and the day he signed the lease to his garden apartment was one of the sweetest triumphs of his life.

When Jess moved in, he had a lamp, clothes, a bookshelf and a bed. A smile crosses Jess' face every time he walks into his apartment in the old city. It is tiny, historic and his. It is all he needs in this world. Jess has filled his home with a pair of comfy overstuffed chairs along with found and foraged treasures. As a house warming present, Chris and Matt bought him a table and chairs at a tag sale while Maj bought him a comforter set and some tag sale side tables. Luke provided him with excess dishes and kitchen tools from the diner when Luke heard that Jess finally moved into his own place. Jess remembers just how much like a proud father Luke sounded when he heard the news. Jess' space bears the imprint of those closest to him and provides him with his history.

Jess walks into his apartment dropping his leather satchel on the chair as he dials up Maj's number. Maj tells Jess that she is leaving the offices and offers to hook up with Jess at one of her favorite old city haunts, the Dandelion, for a drink. The Dandelion rapidly became one of Jess' favorite places when he could afford to go. The place is old and worn with the vibe of a British pub inserted on a street in the heart of the rebellious colonies. Every inch of the place speaks to his soul. Jess gets a table and orders up proper cocktails. Jess orders up a pair of Shakespeare's Sister which is the cocktail named after his soon to be dinner companion. The owner of the Dandelion is a close friend of Matthew's from Penn, he named the cocktail after an ill fated attempt to romance Maj back in the days long before Jess entered the history of the Fairchild siblings. The story of the spurned romance is now the stuff of Fairchild legend immortalized in the cocktail.

Maj enters the establishment with a wave and a flick of her curly red hair out of her face once she located Jess in the space. Maj controls the wayward curls with a push of her Wayfarers upward into headband position as she untangles her messenger bag from her person. Maj sighs as she relaxes into her seat across from Jess. She smiles as she notices that Jess has taken the liberty of ordering up her favorite drink. Maj instantly raises the glass towards Jess with what has become their toast at Truncheon Books. "To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade" Jess clinks his glass against Maj's.

Maj begins to chat away with the pleasantries of the day at Jess' prompting. She regales him with the amusing stories of cases, trials and tribulations from life at the firm. Maj still does ad hoc contract work for the house gratis for her baby brother. The presence of a high powered partner at a huge firm adds a certain level of respectability that is priceless to a small business. The sibling connection is not overt which only adds to the cache.

Jess met Maj in his first days with Chris and Matt. Maj Fairchild is Matthew's doting older sister. They are a pair of siblings in a family with a total of six children. Maj is one of the middle children while Matthew is the baby. Maj is lucky enough to be the only daughter in a sea of sons born to an Army Colonel. They often referred to themselves as a gaggle of Army Brats. Jess found Matthew and Maj to be kindred spirits being others who were cast to wander the earth in their youth. Matt often commiserated with Jess about never having a home and moving from place to place where both found solace in the form of books. The ever present books in their back pockets that sparked their very first conversation. It was the conversation that changed Jess' life, the effect was immediate and profound. Along with Chris and Matthew, Maj has been a profound part of Jess' world since he was a babe of 21, Maj is someone Jess deeply treasures. When Jess met Maj, there were so many things that reminded him of Rory. Maj is smart, well read, and Ivy educated. Jess acknowledges that Maj is likely what Rory should have become with the appropriate sense of irony.

The Fairchild family tradition is bound to the University of Pennsylvania and the military. Maj took it one step further to double Ivy adding a Yale Law degree to the family pedigree. One of the major differences with Rory and Maj is that Maj has a streak of elegant rebellion in her that is a country mile wide that inspired Jess on so many occasions. Rory believed that Jess could do and be anything he wanted to, Maj pushed Jess out of the boat and made him choose between sinking or swimming for shore. Jess assumed that with five brothers and countless brothers from other mothers tough love was second nature to Maj. Like Rory, Matthew and Maj were not raised with money like a Huntzberger or even a Gilmore. A military heritage of Colonels and an Admiral or two in their history cemented the Fairchild brood's passage into the proper schools. Matthew and Maj were Ivy bound while the twins were bound for West Point, a family defector to the boat school and another brother to seminary.

Jess always loved to hear the tales that came out about the brothers Fairchild when Matthew would have a sip too many in the early days. Brothers were something Jess always longed for. He had friends but friends are not like brothers. Jess has only started to feel what that bond must be like with the passage of time with Chris and Matt. As Matt describes it, some family you are born too, other family is made that is the family that you choose for yourself.

Maj waves down the waitress for some menus but they each know what they will order, the menus are only for social protocol. It is Friday night and the paperwork of the day can wait. It is time to unwind and have some fun. Jess tells Maj the story of the project. Maj already knows the "process" that the boys used to get to this stage of the game. From the glint in Jess' eyes and the enthusiasm of word choice, Maj can tell that this story Kondo's Jess' mind. This project brings him joy. Maj loves when Jess lights up about a manuscript. Jess is like a divining rod for good manuscripts when he gets like this. The paperwork will be a formality. It will be another hit for the house.

Jess finds that hours have again passed like minutes in the presence of one of his inner circle. The hour is approaching Cinderella time as they both realize the hour. They settle the check and plan to meet up at the house Saturday morning to get the job done so they are ready to go on Monday.

As Jess settles back into his abode, he empties his pockets realizing that there is a message that he forgot to return. He ponders to himself that there was once a time where he would have dropped anything and everything to speak to Rory. He acknowledges that he simply forgot and makes a mental note to return Rory's message in the morning before heading into his room to answer the call of the sandman. It has been a long day and this call is better returned in the light of day.


	4. 100 Bad Days Chapter 4

In the brilliance of morning Jess heads to the Navy Yard to meet Maj at Truncheon. Maj beats Jess there and is in the middle of making coffee in the back room as Jess arrives. A telltale bag from Federal Donuts lies on his desk, Jess walks up taking a deep inhale before removing the chocolate frosted delight from the depths of the bag. Jess cannot hide the smile as Maj walks back into the room with two cups of coffee. Maj places a mug down in front of Jess as he is mid orgasm from his favorite treat. Maj happens to live near one of the shops and he does not so this treat is special and still warm so it is in need of being devoured. "You know this is why I pledge my eternal love and affection to you." Jess mumbles between crumbles of donut and sips of coffee. Maj is silenced by Jess' finger on his lips as she attempts to speak. Jess wants to fully and completely indulge with this gastronomical religious experience before diving into the paperwork for the contracts. "Glad to be your Wonka." Maj adds with a wink and a sip of coffee.

Maj reclines into Matthew's chair sipping her coffee as she basks in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. These windows are why she put the down payment on this space as soon as she heard about it. Maj learned of the transition of the Navy space through an inside source and knew exactly when spaces in the yard were going on the market. There are moments when the connections from her job are worth they weight in gold and a family with a strong Military tradition never hurts. Maj shifts into a position, with the mug delicately balanced on her forehead, to absorb the warmth of the cup through her skin along with a dose of the warmth of the sunshine from the soaring windows. Maj is pretty much a kitten when she finds a sunny spot.

As Jess finishes his treat, he glances down to notice his phone illuminate with Rory's number again. Jess wipes his fingers and grabs his phone with a motion to Maj's closed eyes that he is going to take this call. Jess is unsure why he walked to privacy to talk to Rory but he did so he is just rolling with it since Maj will think nothing of it anyway. Maj is preoccupied purring in the sunshine.

The conversation begins with a few oddly awkward exchanges between them before Rory settles in to tell Jess about the half way point of her creation. Jess offers small talk about the story and the coming and goings of Stars Hollow. The conversation waxes and wanes for a long while. Rory is a bit of an absent participant which confuses Jess a bit given that Rory was the initiator of both calls. It is not that Jess is not enjoying the conversation, he has always enjoyed talking with Rory. The conversation reminds him of the awkward conversations that they had as teenagers. Jess glances over at Maj who is still stretched out in the sun with the cup on her forehead. With Maj amusing herself and seemingly in no rush this morning, Jess props himself on a desk and continues to chat with Rory.

Jess chats with Rory for nearly an hour. It has been a long time since they have talked like that. Actually Jess cannot remember the last time they talked like that it has quite literally been years. As Jess returns to Maj, he assumes from the quiet and the lack of an alteration to her position that Maj had fallen asleep. Jess is quite surprised when Maj speaks. "So Rory as in the Rory... Curse of the Gilmores, Rory?" Maj still does not change her position or open her eyes, Jess is stunned that Maj knew who he was talking to. There is no way she heard the content of the conversation.

Jess assumes a seat on the edge of Matthew's desk. "Yeah, it was Rory. It is not quite to a Hound of the Baskervilles level, Maj." Jess rubs his brow in a way that he does when he is uncomfortable. Maj peeks an eye open in Jess' general direction to gauge a reaction. Jess' memory is suddenly triggered as to the last time he had a real conversation with Maj about Rory. The last time that Jess saw Rory before his most recent trip to Stars Hollow was the night of the open house, it was the night that Rory told him that she was in love with that jerk from Yale. That night ended up being the second time that Jess poured his heart out to Maj on the topic of Rory. After the kiss and Rory's abrupt departure, Maj had wandered into the shop looking for Jess at the behest of her Matthew after stopping at the bar post open house.

What Maj found at the shop was a frustrated Jess pacing the floor mid soliloquy in all of its Shakespearean glory, give him a dagger and Jess would have been a fine Hamlet. Maj stood in the shadows for a few moments watching Jess vent to the surrounding air until Jess noticed her presence. All Maj did was smile and walk passed him to Matthew's desk. Maj pulled open the drawer to fetch out a bottle of Scotch followed by walking over to the coffee service for a pair of paper cups. Maj turned to him and simply said. "Come on." Maj led Jess to the roof where they drank and talked until dawn with Maj telling Jess it would be okay. Maj knew the history of Jess and Rory Gilmore. Jess loved her, it was the pain of first love. The pair of first love is the kind that can linger through a lifetime. Maj referred to the rooftop conversation as therapy. That night on the rooftop was the second time that Maj had conducted a post Rory therapy session for Jess.

The previous time was the night that Jess actually met Logan at Rory's grandparents house which led to the rather epic bad experience at the bar in Hartford. On the occasion of that night, Jess showed up on Maj's doorstep with Maj in the middle of the aftermath of what Maj described as an epic bad date. Though, Maj had other rather colorfully enhanced adjectives to describe that particular date, she was in the mood for forget her date and Jess truly looked like he could use a friend.

Jess' book was hot off of the presses and he wanted to share it with someone special. The someone special who had inspired him to write it. Maj figured that his someone special has let him down in a big way. From the mention of Hartford and New Haven, Maj's guess was another chapter of the Book of Gilmore, Rory verses 10-20. The Jess that returned to Philly was not the happy go lucky version that Maj had been expecting. The look of 4 hours too long in his head was the giveaway that something was a miss. It was later that Maj's thoughts were confirmed as to the source of the sour puss that night was Rory Gilmore. That night was Maj's true introduction to the world of Rory Gilmore.

Jess watches Maj for a tell that she is not offering until she utters the word. "Therapy?" With a smile Maj pulls open the drawer of Matt's desk with her foot. A warm smile crosses Jess' face at the thought of how far they have come. "Nah, no therapy currently required. I am good I swear." Maj nods as she comes to life. "So shall we do this?" Maj gives Jess a wink and a smile as she pulls her laptop and begins the mundane work of contracts.


	5. 100 Bad Days Chapter 5

As Maj works out the details of the contracts, Jess refills the coffees before dropping into his chair but not before whipping the ever present book out of his back pocket to entertain himself while Maj finishes the business at hand. Maj slips her glasses down her nose to take a peek at Jess. Maj swears that Jess has had his nose in a book since the moment that she met him. She remembers with fondness the punk with Proust that entered their lives so long ago.

When Maj met Jess, he had a chip on his shoulder that required a forklift for placement. The transformation in Jess over the last decade has been as profound as it was remarkable. Chris immediately saw the potential in Jess. Beneath the bravado lurked a great mind that he and Matthew saw through Jess' passion for literature. Matthew wanted to tap the passion and potential into the business. Tapping the potential came with heavy doses of tough love from all of them lumped on Jess, the growth did not come without pain on all sides in the battle of wills, in the end what Jess needed was a place to belong and to not feel alone in the world. Many a tough love lesson was dealt out by Maj, Chris and Matt through which Jess started to understand his mistakes.

With all of the men in her life and a hefty dose of dealing with military men, Chris and Matt asked Maj to get through to Jess. As they termed it to Maj so long ago, this kid is worth the fight. Jess was worth saving often in spite of himself. Maj was separate enough from the business that she could play the heavy while Matt and Chris provided the nurture. At their request, Maj broke Jess like a horse. Maj never put up with Jess' lack of verbal communication, Maj pretty much forced Jess to communicate by battling back at Jess until she won. Maj had nothing to lose, Jess realized he had everything to lose and that was the moment Jess found out that Maj is basically Yoda with a very real Army at her disposal from experience.

The anger at the world morphed into understanding. Understanding of what Luke had tried to do for him out of love. Understanding of Liz, though she was a bit bat shit crazy, she loved her son. Jess started to understand just how much he was like his father. How poor he was at communication and the price he paid for the lack of it. The books, the book that Luke had given him was the initial breakthrough , they were the baby steps forward, the full on immersion therapy provided by this trio was the pathway to who Jess became. One of the most profound lessons came when Maj and Matthew would not approve his book for contract until he finished his GED.

Maj, Chris and Matt purposely dangled Jess' hearts desire as the bait to make him align to societal standards so that he could move forward and grow with the business. They needed Jess to have legitimacy. Jess needed to graduate from high school as a first step on that path. Not many people get to take their GED tests with the twin Green Berets blocking the exits and a Marine sitting in the back. If he could get passed them, Jess knew Maj would likely pop out of the floor boards like some kind of Ninja and honestly, Jess was far more afraid of Maj than the military attache of Fairchild siblings recruited for the task. The battle of wills with Matthew and Maj became some of the best stories that Jess has to tell. For Jess, the strongest relationships in his life were on a foundation forged of wills. Within a year of meeting this trio, Jess was a high school graduate, employed and a soon to be published author.

Maj prints off a couple of the signature pages, dropping them on Jess' desk on the way back from the printer. Maj gently musses Jess' hair as she passes by him on her way back to Matt's desk. Maj gathers up her things as she readies to head into the rest of her day. Maj leans down and kisses Jess on the cheek on her way out. The scent of Maj's perfume lingers in the air after she leaves Jess. Jess takes in the scent, it is plummy, spicy warm and soft. Jess notices that Maj has changed her usual perfume. This one is new.

Once alone, Jess sits back in contemplation over the phone call with Rory. Jess is wondering what prompted Rory to call him for what was essentially small talk, twice in 24 hours. Rory has never done that before even when they were young. Jess decides that he can contemplate this particular topic while on the move, he had a full day planned before Matthew's birthday party tonight.

Rory heads to the paper after her conversation with Jess, she misses having someone around as she unlocks the door to enter the empty space. Rory misses being doted on, she misses being fussed over. Rory has had a touch of the funks lately. She had never really dreamed of what her life would be like but it certainly was not this. She has the familiar pangs of loneliness that she had her freshman year at Yale. It has been a long time since she felt this way. Now at the paper, Rory rereads the same line over and over as she picks up her cell phone from the desk. Logan's number is illuminated on the screen. Rory decides that if there ever was a moment for a pro con list, this is a moment. She pulls out a legal pad and starts to compile her thoughts with Logan's number lit up next to her.

Rory tries to think of the worst of what could play out if she tells Logan. She draws upon her best gut instincts combined with journalistic investigative skills to write up the worst case scenario. Logan's life is lived in a very public forum. The wealth of his family makes them fodder for Page Six and every tabloid in three countries. Add Odette's pedigree and you up the ante significantly. This would be the tale of the other woman, a handmaid's tale. She would not be portrayed as the long lost love. She would not be the one that got away. Rory acknowledges that she would be the villain in this particular story.

Rory knows in her heart that Logan would want to know but at what cost. If she reveals now, she is revealing before a marriage. She would be the catalyst to break up a relationship and not a marriage. She contemplates the level of guilt she is willing to bear. Rory realizes in her vigor to make her list that she had shifted items on her desk. One of those items was her phone, her phone with a connected call. Rory realizes that the connected call has been running for more than a few moments and that she is been doing as she always does when she makes this type of list. She has been talking to herself, she now wonders exactly who is listening. Rory picks up the phone in a panic ending the call.


	6. 100 Bad Days Chapter 6

Chris is hosting the birthday party at the Locust St house. Chris is going all out for this party complete with an extensive guest list of friends and family. Jess arrives early to help Chris finish with the set up. It is a weird feeling to be back in this space and not have a true connection to it any more. This house is where Jess' life truly began. It was the start of everything good in his life. It just feels strange to not have to move desks and piles of books out of the way but Jess would not trade the Navy Yard for anything. Jess has been looking forward to the party all day, Chris' parties are always a good time and he is in the mood for a good time.

As friends are arriving, Chris is starting to wonder where the hell Maj is with the cake. Jess knows exactly why Maj is late, she is fetching a surprise for Matt which is in the form of a pair of their siblings. In the line up of six, Maj is number 3 while Matthew is number 6. The twins are the oldest. Maj is bringing over number 4 and 5. Four is Paddy, the Marine and number five is the priest, Max. Max is running late due to an emergency so Maj and Paddy head to the party with Max planning to meet them there as soon as he is free. The party is well underway and she is a bit more than fashionably late as Maj wraps her brother up in a hug to announce her arrival. As Matthew turns, a huge smile manifests as Paddy comes into view pulling Matt up into a proper bear hug.

Maj and Jess exchange a tap of the forehead in greeting across the crowded room as Jess chats with the guests as a proper co-host. In their circle of friends, Chris always throws the best parties and per usual, Chris has invited a ridiculous number of women in an effort to cure Matt and Jess of their bachelorhood. Chris has had a long term partner and feels it is time for someone to make honest men out of the other two. In Chris' eyes he has the perfect plan since Matthew and Jess are polar opposites. Jess has the bad boy vibe while Matthew is as preppy as preppy gets. Jess and Matt have even exchanged nicknames of Biff and McQueen.

The rompus and revelry continue into the hours in between way too late and a little too early. The party has wound down to the family. The family is their core group of friends and a few of the groupies that they have garnered over the years. They are a;; gathered on the rear porch sharing stories and this is Jess' favorite part of every party though he had wished to shake the vice like grip of Crazy Carrie by this stage of the night as Carrie makes herself comfortable in his lap much to the shared delight for Maj, Chris and Matt as they enjoy Jess' chagrin.

"Those two were the scourge of Fort Belvior." Matthew offers up with a wave of his hand at Paddy and Maj in an attempt to redirect his own roasting towards his older siblings. Maj and Paddy are the Irish Twins of the family since they were born almost exactly 10 months apart. "Those two were on a first name basis with the MPs, all of the MPs, I swear the MPs had their own coffee mugs in the kitchen." Chris offers into the conversation a question as to how you could possibly get in trouble on a highly secure military base. Matthew was more than willing to offer up numerous examples as proof of concept as to the how it is possible with both frequency and vigor. After several stories ranging from skipping school to an ill fated post prom party at the house of a deployed four star general, Matthew has sufficiently illustrated the misspent youth of his older siblings. Jess oddly relates to the tales given his own stockpile of similar tales.

"The MPs did not even bother with punishment, they just dropped them off with the Colonel and let nature sort it out. Even the MPs knew they were out manned and out gunned. It would take a trained professional to dole out the punishment." Matthew again waves towards his siblings as Maj and Paddy tap glasses with the pride of their misadventures of youth and their obvious history of being partners in crime. Paddy adds. "Yeah, never knew you needed to wash and wax a tank." with a wink in Maj's direction. In the family the sibs naturally paired off and the pairing of Maj and Paddy was the stuff of legend in the Fairchild family even putting the stories of the "the Terrible Twosome", as the twins were known, to shame. Matthew has often shared the stories of his family hi-jinx in his writing. Some of the stories were truly stranger than fiction in the best possible way.

"The Colonel joked that he should send them all to the CIA in case a small country needed to be overthrown." Matthew adds to the amusement of the others "I thought the MP Jeep was the damn school bus.." Max adds into the conversation as he walks out on to the porch. Maj stands to get another drink as she offers. "I'll deny everything and demand video evidence." Paddy offers. "Ah hell Maj only violated national security once." Matthew rolls his eyes at Paddy. "Okay, twice. The third time was Major General Thompson's kid." Maj turns around with a final offering in her own defense before going inside. "My collusion was never proven and I maintain my innocence until proven otherwise."

The time of the night has arrived where the celebration of Matthew's true vices manifest with the appearance of a bottle of bourbon and expensive cigarettes being passed around. Jess wants to resist but this is a time tested ritual between all of them. It became their ritual of celebration and Matt being an optimist has always found endless reasons to celebrate. They celebrate success and failure by degree. The higher the rise or steeper the fall gauged the degree of celebration.

Matt offers Jess a glass of Makers and a Dunhill cigarette with the lucky four leaf clover Zippo lighter. It would be poor form to refuse such graciousness, Jess has not had the craving for a long time and perhaps this is the opportunity to free his lap from Crazy Carrie. Paddy takes a long drag from his glass before accepting the lighter passed by Jess offering the comment in Matthew's direction. "You know the Colonel would kick our collective asses for this vice, Matty. Weren't you the one who got caught with the old man's Lucky Strikes when you were like nine." Maj offers her sisterly take into the conversation as Paddy passes the lighter to her. "and what did you learn from that experience Matty?"

Matthew rolls his cigarette in his fingertips in anticipation with an offered smile in Maj's direction at the memory that immediately manifests in his mind. Before Matt can light it, Max swipes the cigarette popping it into his own mouth igniting it with the lighter tossed by Maj. "Hey" is the only response that Matt can manage before Max offers in. "Hey I gave up women, I get to keep booze and cigarettes, our dear brother learned that you never piss off dad when he is holding a rake." Matthew smiles at the statement as he takes another from the box and accepts the lighter from Max. "Yeah he basically told me not to worry about the cigarettes killing me, if he caught me again, he would kill me first. I brought you into this world... I can take you out of it son and damn the old man could wield a rake like a ninja." Jess, Max and Matthew commiserate on the tough love provided by the Colonel and Luke with the exchange of more tough love stories.

As the stories wind down and the time to part is upon them, Jess is still looking for a way to shake Crazy Carrie. Jess is a little impressed, normal tactics would have sent Carrie on her way by now. Jess concedes that he needs help, professional help. He mouths an SOS to Chris who is in his line of sight.

There is a reason that they call her Crazy Carrie especially since her name is Tammy. Carrie is a full on Stephen King reference from the days post Matthew dating Tammy. She was full on apocalyptic prom after their break up. Honestly Jess is not sure how Tammy managed to sweet talk an invitation out of Matt to every party. Jess swears Chris does it for the entertainment value and Carrie always manages to corner Jess.

Maj is sitting next to Matthew when Matthew enters a plea on Jess' behalf. "You are the company counsel, I think it is time you bailed him out, sis." Chris offers a motion toward Carrie who is now pretty much climbing Jess like a tree. Maj looks down at her brothers and brothers from others with mock indignation. "Fine, but wouldn't it be soooo much more effective if Paddy did it?" Paddy casts an appropriately sarcastic look in Maj's direction. "And me without my lip balm." Paddy blows several air kisses at Maj. "Fine, but I am adding it to my billables." Maj downs the last of her bourbon before handing the glass to Chris.

Maj decides on the full on direct approach given where CC registers on the meter. Maj switches her right hand diamond ring to her left hand, sweeps Jess' face to the side with her left hand in full view before planting a passionate kiss on Jess' lips right in front of Crazy Carrie followed by . "Take me to bed or lose me forever, Darling." Jess smiles as he offers in return. "Show me the way home, Honey." Jess finishes the Top Gun exchange, at this point in their lives, Maverick is practically their safe word. Maj pulls Jess to his feet in the aftermath of Carrie removing herself from Jess in stunned silence. Jess loops his arm around Maj's waist as they head outside to Maj's car leaving Crazy Carrie completely dumbfounded in her wake. Jess notices the following eyes of Carrie all the way out to the car so he leans Maj against the car, planting another kiss on her lips with a whispered. "I owe you for this one." to make it believable. Maj gives Jess a warm smile. "I'll add it to your tab." Jess opens the car door for Maj before rounding the front of the car. Carrie is not quite sure what to do in the aftermath, she would have swore Jess was still the single one as she heads back into the party.


	7. 100 Bad Days Chapter 7 (RV)

Jess drives to his house, as he pulls into a space, Jess realizes that Maj has dozed off on the short drive to his apartment. After rousing Maj from her impromptu alcohol assisted nap, Jess acknowledges that Maj is not really in any condition to drive especially given her profession and the fact that she is a newly minted named partner at the firm. The status quo must be maintained, as Maj would always put it. Jess walks to the passenger door to pull Maj to her feet with his decision that she is spending the night at his place. "You told me to take you to bed, come on Princess. It is time for bed." Jess offers an arm to Maj as he turns to lock the car.

Jess deposits Maj onto the bed where she immediately sprawls out like a kitten falling immediately asleep. The hour and the libations have taken their toll on both of them as Jess lies down next to Maj tossing the blanket over them. By the morning light Maj and Jess are sufficiently tangled up in the blankets that the ringing of a cell phone is unexpected and sends Maj scrambling to grab the offending device off of the table. With a sleepy voice she answers the call to what is a stunned silence on the other end of the phone.

Rory looks down at her phone with the wonder of if she dialed the wrong number. The sleepy feminine voice made her immediately look to see if she had managed to dial Logan's number again. Rory is quite relieved to realize she did dial the intended number only is a bit confused by a woman answering Jess' phone. Rory hangs up the phone unsure of how to react. Last she knew Jess said life was stable but nothing permanent. Rory wonders if she just met nothing permanent.

Maj peeks an eye to see the call end as she puts the phone back on the table realizing it was Jess' phone over her own. Her phone has taken up residence on the table next to Jess' phone. Jess simply grumbles at the offending noise to which he rolls over pulling the covers off of Maj. Now fully awake and chilled, Maj rubs the sleep from her eyes as she heads to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee.

Jess is awoken a bit later by the sweet scent of his current addiction wafting in his direction. Jess rolls out of bed to join Maj who is now seated in one of the overstuffed chairs reading a book. Maj is still dressed in her party clothes and last night's make-up which amuses the hell out of Jess since he gets to tease Maj about her impending Sunday morning walk of shame even if only in appearance. At the tease and Jess adding a cougar comment into the mix, Maj proceeds to flip Jess off with the essence of love and affection that their relationship has attained over the last decade.

The pair linger over coffee and conversation pursuant to a lazy Sunday morning. Maj cleans herself up a bit before ringing up Matthew to see if their other wayward siblings spent the night. Matthew and Maj laugh over the fact that Maxwell had to rush out to serve mass with a hangover and they are both driving the bus to hell for giving a priest a hangover on a Sunday. Maj tells Matthew to roll their Marine out of bed and that she would be there in short order to pick him up. She needs to get him back to the wife and kiddos in DC. Jess is truly amused to be considered part of this put the fun in dysfunctional family. He honestly can't wait to share the story of the hung over priest with Luke. It is humor that Luke would truly appreciate.

After several chapters accompanied with copious amounts of coffee, Jess finally picks up his phone to see the remnants of the digital signature of Rory's call. Jess realizes that the inbound call was likely answered by Maj and he is a little more than intrigued as to why Rory is calling him yet again. He rarely hears from her and now it is three times in less than a week. Jess decides that a shower is warranted before returning this particular call. The thought of calling Luke to investigate what is going on with Rory passes in and out of Jess' mind as he stands beneath the warm water induced veil of emerging clarity.

Late in the afternoon, Jess decides to return the call to Rory. He makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs as the number connects. Jess cannot shake the feeling that something is off as he listens to the rings on the other end. After the tone, Jess leaves a message for Rory to return his call. Jess decides to head over to Locust St to help Chris clean up the remnants from the previous night's celebration. Jess is please to see that Crazy Carrie did not find a way to spend the night. Jess had entered the house with the stealth of a ninja in case of emergency and from the wisdom gained from previous experience. Both Chris and Matthew were hardily amused by Jess' darting eyes and cautious steps knowing the all too familiar source of caution.

Rory watches the phone illuminate with Jess' number returning her call from this morning. She still wants to talk to him but concedes that it does seem odd that she has called him three times in a week when she has barely spoken to him in four years. Her mother's wedding was the first contact in a very large span of time. Rory acknowledges that she is feeling a bit without a rudder. She is adrift and some how Jess always managed to set her on course even when that was not his intention.

A glance down at her desk calendar tells Rory that she knows exactly when Jess will be in town. Liz is throwing a huge 13th birthday party for Doula. Jess will most certainly be on that particular guest list. The party is in just a few weeks. Liz has been trying to rope Luke and her mom into helping. Rory hesitates to listen to Jess' message wondering if it would be better to just see him when he comes back to town.

The question to herself becomes if she reveals to Jess that she is expecting a baby. Rory internally debates the pros and cons of this reveal. The simple shock and awe may play into her favor but... and the but is where she delves deeper into her own heart. The but could destroy her relationship with Jess. Rory acknowledges a very minor detail that eases her mind a bit. When Jess visited her at the Gazette, she had scribbled the break up note to self that Jess saw her write since he teased her about it. Jess is unaware of her affair with Logan. The feeling of exposure is actually limited to her own mind. Rory wrestles with the guilt and the acknowledgement that this is an internal struggle.


	8. 100 Bad Days Chapter 8

Logan acknowledged the call on his phone from Rory, the seven minutes lost into the abyss. The call was answered. Logan is painfully aware that he was not the one who answered it. Logan acknowledges that he could have accidentally answered the call but the date and time make it a plausible but unlikely turn of events. He knows in his heart that Odette likely answered that particular call. Logan is unsure what was said or why Odette answered that particular call on his phone.

Logan acknowledges that Odette is well aware of who Rory Gilmore is from stories shared by those closest to him. Finn and Colin have regaled stories of Yale time and time again. Odette is not providing an open reveal and it has been several days. Logan wants to put it behind him after all it has been a couple of days. Odette's hair trigger French temper has not manifested in other than her being a bit quiet. What is driving Logan mad is what did he miss. Why did Rory call now. It would not be the first call they had after goodbye, they are well practiced in "hello again". Something about this nags and gnaws at him to his core.

Logan acknowledges the place that Rory will always have in his life. He acknowledges that Rory has pushed him away again and again and that if given the chance, he would still marry that girl in a Greenwich minute. Part of the fun would be pissing his father off for the dynastic plan but Logan admits to the growing affection that he has for his bride to be. Since Rory's goodbye, he ended up focusing on Odette rather than on the next date with Rory. Logan has grown to enjoy Odette's company again, he is beginning to see qualities that are drawing him back in like in the beginning of their relationship.

Odette is beautiful, charming and would seamlessly fit into his life and his family. Logan feels a pang of a prisoner's dilemma and he is not sure why he feels this way. His life is good, hell it is damn near perfect. Logan decides to put out some feelers and the best person for this job is the one he trusts with all that he is. Logan arranges to see Honor to talk about his dilemma.

Logan flies to New York on the premise of business to Odette. Odette is sufficiently busy with the tasks and duties of the full time job that a wedding becomes for a society bride. Honor is actually thrilled to have an opportunity to have Logan all to herself. Josh is away on business and she has missed time spent with just her and Logan. Honor offers a room to her sibling in her city apartment for his trip back.

Over dinner, Logan pours the history lesson of the last decade with Rory to Honor. Honor does what she has always done for her beloved younger sibling, she pulls the details out of Logan. Honor has always served as the keeper of Logan's deepest secrets. This is another Logan will add to the list of secrets. Honor has been Logan's guardian angel throughout their lives.

Honor attempts to appear shocked at the news of the long term affair with Rory with Logan seeing right through her veil of surprise. Honor knew that Logan could not and would not stay away from Rory. Logan is a Huntzberger male, cheating is in his DNA. Honor knows that Logan is his father's son. Honor had long ago accepted that this fact is part of being a Huntzberger, the one aspect that she is grateful for is that at least she is Huntzberger by birth, she would never want to have to marry into this God-forsaken family. She has the luxury of inclusion in the Lauder dynasty. Honor decides that a trip to Stars Hollow may be in her future, she is curious about Ms. Rory Gilmore and why she keeps toying with Logan. The push and pull has gone on for far too long it is time to hold on or to let go for good. Honor always liked Rory and though she is impressed that the affair has not come to light over the years especially with a pending wedding, a affair with marriage requires greater skill to conceal. Honor honestly does not believe the last goodbye was the last goodbye given her experience with Rory Gilmore and it's Logan. She knows her sibling. Honor also acknowledges that Rory has really never lived in this world and likely lacks the skills to be the other woman in this particular world. Honor smiles since she could use a weekend away when Josh returns and this will be the perfect premise for an impromptu B&B weekend that she truly loves to plan.

A few days have passed and Jess is a little curious as to why Rory did not return his return of her call. Jess shrugs it off as the days pass, the series of calls slip out of his immediate memory. The days and weeks slip into their natural rhythm. A call from Liz and a glance at his calendar reminds Jess that there is a trip back to Stars Hollow on the upcoming agenda. Jess knows that this is important, since even Luke has called him to offer a reminder, as he sets a reminder in his phone.

At Truncheon, Matthew and Jess have been burning the late night oil waiting for Maj to arrive to fill out some contracts and are surprised by Maj's tardiness which is very out of character for her. Matt has tried Maj's phone at least a dozen times with the calls going straight to voicemail each and every time. At this time of day, Maj would not be in court and she calls when a client gets in the way, the whole situation has triggered Matthew's spidey senses. If Maj is anything, she is consistent to almost an OCD level. It is at that moment when Matt's phone rings with a number he does not recognize. Normally, Matt would ignore the call and let it hit voicemail but something tells him to answer this particular call.

Jess watches as Matthew's features contort with the information relaying to him over the phone. Matthew starts to pace between the desks with the only words manifesting from his lips being an assortment of Uh-huh, yes and I see. The combination is triggering alarm in Jess given Matt's expression. Jess moves to the edge of his desk waiting for word as to what this call is about.

In a single move, Matthew turns towards Jess with a look on his face that raises Jess from his seat on the corner of his desk in a moment. "We have to go." is the only statement that manifests from Matt's lips as Matt leads the way to the door. Once they get to Matthew's car, Jess begs the question as to where we are going. "The police station." is the only response that Matt offers as he navigates their way as quickly as they can without violating the laws for traffic and physics.

Jess takes a more insistent tone as they park the car. "Matt, what happened." Jess knows this is about Maj and the fact that Matt is freaked out and not elaborating is raising is concern exponentially. As they exit the car to make their way to the parking lot, Jess physically stops Matt by placing his hand on Matt's chest. "What happened." Matt stops and stands rubbing his forehead. "Before we go in there, there was a drive by shooting outside the courthouse today." Jess gets a lump in his throat at Matthew's dramatic pause. "Matt." Jess raises his voice to snap Matt out of his head. "Is Maj okay?" Matt removes Jess' hand from the center of his chest. "Yeah, we are going to the station, not the morgue." Matt tries to ease Jess' escalating level of concern. "but I don't know what we are going to see, Maj was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Matt starts to walk towards the station with Jess trailing behind him.

They meet with the Desk Sargent before taking seats in a small waiting room. Matt is driving Jess a bit mad with the constant pacing as it occurs to Jess to Google the news to see what the hell happened today. The news feed reveals the news of a drive by shooting at the courthouse. The released video is grainy at best with panic and people diving every where. The details are sketchy of who was involved in the shooting with it still being a breaking story. Jess does not recognize any of the names, only the name of Maj's firm as being part of the headline.

After a long wait, they are led to a small room where Maj is sitting in a chair dressed only in hospital scrubs with her bagged briefcase looped over her shoulder. The wet hair and bare face are a surprise to both Matt and Jess. Maj is the kind of girl who will mow the lawn with a full face of make up and red lipstick. Maj instantly answers the lingering question as to her appearance. "I was evidence." There is an edge to Maj's voice that Jess attributes to what he now realizes is Maj in the videos. The woman covered in, in what Jess will try not to visualize in his own head, was Maj. The first thing that pops into his head is what the Kennedy scene must have looked like. Maj is obviously quite triggered, pacing back and forth in the room at a pace that is practically wearing a hole in the floor, Jess cannot help but notice that this is a family trait, as Maj waits for the officer to return with her purse which has now been processed with many objections from Maj, Maj is informed that they are keeping her clothes but she may have her other and Jess just allow Maj the space she needs to get the hell out of there. They silently follow the requests and commands as they head back to the front of the building and out into the night.


	9. 100 Bad Days Chapter 9

Once they are outside in the night air, Maj breathes a deep sigh after they pass through the final threshold of the station doors. Maj abruptly stops holding out her hand in front of Matt for the briefest of moments but long enough for Matt to get the signal. Matthew reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a cigarette handing it over with his lighter. Maj doesn't normally smoke but this kind of day warrants a bit of a Steve McQueen ending.

Maj takes a seat on a bench outside the station sinking into the wood as if she is releasing the events of the day into the universe. She lays her head back smoking the cigarette staring upward towards the starless night sky. Jess and Matt are not quite sure what to do and default to just standing watch over Maj. Maj remains quiet as Matt decides to drive them all back to Locust Street. Chris has seen the news and expected them to arrive in short order after a few exchanged texts with Matt.

Maj takes a seat on the couch as the familiar trio surround her. Matt plants himself directly in front of Maj, taking up residency on the coffee table in front of Maj. As Maj shifts to engage Matt, Jess sees the raw skin on Maj's hands and arms and the outline of the bandage on her leg. The nature of the wounds suggests what Jess already knows, they are the wounds from diving for cover in the chaos. Jess has watched and rewatched the videos in circulation from the incident. Maj was just a bystander caught quite literally in the horrific splash zone of the incident. The name of her firm was affiliated with the story as an assumption of the press in the chaotic first moments that has since been redacted in the news. Maj was simply leaving the courthouse at the wrong time.

Matt begins the expected interrogation which adds to the great annoyance of Maj as she unwillingly regales the story of being processed as a piece of evidence. She was poked, swabbed and generally processed. Maj was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was likely a gang hit, since Maj recognized the name of the person killed as a notorious local hood. Jess is surprised how composed Maj actually is for what he can only equate to being a near death experience.

Matt looks down to see his phone lighting up with calls from their siblings, apparently the events of the day have made the national news and the news is spreading like wildfire. Matt looks at Maj who waves off any desire to interact with her family in answer to Matt's unspoken inquiry. Maj was not mentioned by name but the name of her firm in the early reports was enough to warrant a flood of calls, with their own experience with Maj's phone, every one is now calling Matt.

Jess replaces Matt in the seat in front of Maj. He leans forward taking Maj's hands into his own to get a look at the scrapes. After through review, Jess releases Maj's hands with a mouthed "are you ok?". Maj nods laying her head back. She is quite done with the day. Jess bumps Maj's knee to get her attention and an offer to order food which lighten's Maj's mood a bit. She is absolutely famished, a bit tired and hangry. Maj is consciously aware of her bitchy air at the moment but is a bit too tired to actually care.

Jess rises while pulling out his phone to order up a Chinese fueled feast for all. The original plans for the evening can wait. As Jess and Matt both return to the room, they realize that Maj is actually ripping the plastic off of her briefcase as she begins to inspect it and it's contents. Maj is an attorney so she pressed the issue with the offices that her briefcase was off limits due to attorney/client. Maj asks for some cleaning supplies and some baggies.

Maj walks over to the table spreading her bag out on the plastic. To their horror, Maj baggies her hands and starts to clean off the outside of her bag. Fortunately and from the best that Jess can figure out, is that Maj's bag was on the "other" side of her body. The cleaning process is not nearly as gory as he would have expected. Jess was expecting something way more Wes Anderson.

Maj bags up all of the bloody cloths into another bag before opening up her case to inspect the contents. To their surprise, Maj pulls out the contracts that they were to go over this evening and her phone. Maj glances through the missed calls and assorted what not from her afternoon of mayhem. Chris picks up the discarded items unsure of how one disposes of something like this.

The boys gather around the table to watch Maj pull out the contracts as if the afternoon never happened. For the forty five minutes it takes for dinner, they watch Maj work on the contracts. When the food arrives, the boys decided that perhaps they will eat in the living room given the forensic file exercise that has recently taken place on the table.

Jess makes up a plate for Maj to lure her back to the couch. He is well aware that Maj is doing everything and anything to occupy her mind. Maj and Matthew are very similar creatures with that particular trait. Jess plops down on the couch next to Maj as they dig into dinner. Maj barely gets through her food when Jess feels the weight of Maj's torso against his shoulder. Once one need was satisfied, the other base needs rapidly caught up to Maj with sleep rapidly taking hold. Matt takes Jess' plate before tossing him a blanket as Maj pins Jess into the corner of the couch with the dead weight of deep sleep. The last thing Jess wants to do is disturb Maj after the day she has had as he makes himself comfortable by shifting a bit and settling in for the duration of Maj's nap.

The next couple of weeks are an interesting ride for Matt, Jess and Chris as they watch the events of the drive by affect and manifest in Maj's life introducing a exponential level of chaos. The firm wants Maj, more specifically demands Maj to take some time off which is giving someone who does not do idle well a little too much idle time. Maj is on the threat of being duct taped into the closet if she shows her face at the firm in the next two weeks. As an alternative, Maj tries to occupy her time at Truncheon which is both productive and disruptive for Matt, Chris and Jess. Maj does a lot for them but she quite obviously does not have enough to do and has no idea what to do with herself.

On a whim and with the buzz of a reminder set on his phone, Jess offers for Maj to come with him to Stars Hollow for his sister's birthday party on the upcoming weekend. At first Maj resists the idea but Matt insists that some time out of Philly is just want Maj needs. Jess actually is looking forward to the integration of some of his Philly life with what is now home. As much as he hates to admit it, Stars Hollow is actually home given that most of his relatives live there. In an exchange of texts with Luke, Jess decides that he will stay at the Inn over any of their houses. There is enough insanity in Maj's life that he does not want to introduce the chaos of his family into the mix.


	10. 100 Bad Days Chapter 10

Maj arrives at Jess' apartment on Thursday afternoon to pick Jess up for the ride to Stars Hollow. Maj's imagination has been tickled over the last decade with the thoughts of what this town is actually like since the stories she has heard from Jess have always sounded like fiction. She imagined this is like the town that Stephen King lives in. The stories she has heard over the last decade have been too perfect, too cute, they must be a cover for something sinister.

Maj hands over the keys as Jess navigates their way from Pennsylvania to Connecticut over the highways and byways. Jess is in stitches over Maj's theories of Stars Hollow, though he has to admit that some of them are compelling in a very fitting and Gothic fashion. Jess pulls into the Dragon Fly Inn parking lot in the early evening. They decide to check in before unloading the bags from the car.

Maj is actually impressed by her first impression of Stars Hollow, the Inn is quaint and beautifully decorated. The Dragonfly reminds her a bit of an Inn she once saw in a time travelling movie which only ignites additional theories on the sinister side of Stars Hollow in Maj's mind which she cannot wait to share with Jess. Michel provides Jess with adjoining rooms for him and his companion at Lorelai's request as he provides the keys and directions to Jess.

The plan is to drop off the bags and head to the diner so that Jess can make introductions. With all of the stories that Jess has told Luke over the years, Luke truly wants to meet the mysterious Maj. For all of the times that Luke has been to Philadelphia to see Jess, Maj was never available. Luke jokingly wondered if Maj was real in the vain of the beaked by a swan story that Jess is famous for. Luke is also curious since Jess has never brought anyone to Stars Hollow and is now bringing a woman with him. Luke is aware of the place of Maj in Jess' life. Luke wonders if Jess is finally in a relationship. Heaven knows, Jess has been alone long enough, he is over thirty and had never, to Luke's knowledge, been in a serious relationship. Last time Jess was home, he told Luke that he was long over Rory, Luke hopes that is true given the circumstances that Jess will likely happen to notice while he is in town.

Luke wonders where Rory is since he is still unsure if she wants to see Jess or not. Rory's emotions have been swinging like a pendulum over the last week and Luke is not quite positive where they lie in today's swing. Her car is not here so Luke is assuming the coast is clear for Jess' arrival. As far as Luke knows, Jess does not know that Rory is living upstairs and he definitely knows that Jess is unaware that Rory is expecting and showing. Luke knows the level of surprise that will instill in Jess at the time of revelation.

Luke watches Jess' arrival at the diner with a smile on his face. Jess is truly like a son to him and Luke now very much enjoys when Jess makes an appearance home. Jess opens the door of the diner allowing his companion to enter first. Luke finally gets a look at unicorn girl. Luke takes in his first impression of Maj. Luke had realized from her occupation and timeline that Maj was older than Jess. Though she looks a young for her age, Luke places Maj as being almost a decade older than Jess. She is short with brilliant bobbed red hair. Maj is pretty but not a traditional beauty. Her features are soft and her smile is warm. Luke notices from her attire that Miss Maj definitely has her own style. His first assumption is that Lorelai will love this one.

Jess shakes Luke's hand ending with a hug as he introduces Maj to Luke. Luke ushers them into a table before grabbing cups and fresh coffee. The conversation is light and comical as Luke tells Jess about the plans for the party. They talk for almost an hour before Luke has to get back to work, they will catch up in the morning with a plan for breakfast at Luke's. Jess is actually happy that he extended the trip by a couple of days. Jess decides to show Maj around and grab dinner.

Jess offers is elbow as he and Maj walk around the quaint town square as Jess offers up tidbits of previous antics and anecdotal musings. Unbeknownst to Jess, Lane has observed his stroll around town arm in arm with an unknown female companion. She will have to remember to mention this tidbit to Rory. The news of Jess walking around with this woman might as well be published on the front page of the Gazette since every one seems to have noticed and the scuttlebutt has been engaged.

Jess grabbed a couple of sandwiches and drinks from the market before heading to the bridge at the pond. As they take a seat on the bridge, Maj realizes that this is the bridge that was the center stage for so many of Jess' stories. From Luke pushing Jess into the pond through to more than a dozen Rory stories. Maj gets why Jess loves this spot. Between the trees, the scenery this is so Walden Pond, she gets Jess' attraction and attachment to this spot.

Jess dives into the sandwiches and the tales of Stars Hollow as they enjoy one of his favorite places. Jess is very aware of the passing glances and eyes upon them which is something he truly expected on this particular return. His youth made him a polarizing force in this town. Jess and Maj talk for a long while as the daylight begins to fade. They decide it may be time to head back to the Inn but not before stopping at Jess' favorite bookstore for an evening read. In his hurry to pack, Jess actually forgot to bring a book.

The pair cross the square for the stroll back to the Dragonfly chatting away as the day crosses into the night. Maj gets Jess to linger on the stroll since it has been a very long time since she as seen the stars in the night sky. Maj had almost forgotten now magical the night sky can be without the visual pollution of city lights. Tonight's sky is almost something out of a Monet painting according to Maj's summation to Jess. How could he possibly compete with a summation like that. They linger on the porch for a bit taking in the moon rise before heading in. Jess gives Maj a quick embrace and a kiss on the cheek at her door as they separate for the night.

The morning light brings a bright new day and it is only Friday so Jess mentally makes their plans for the day. He is not quite sure if today involves introducing Maj to Liz.


	11. 100 Bad Days Chapter 11

Maj is up with the sun after a long time coming night of restful sleep. She has not slept more than a view hours at a clip in the last few weeks and it has taken a toll. Between the nightmares and over thinking every moment of every day of idle what not, Maj has been her own worst enemy since the drive by. The drive by is now a ridiculously random even that has managed to screw with Maj's life in a very fundamental way. Maj showers and dresses heading to the dining room for some much needed coffee since she does not want to wake Jess. Maj takes up a seat at a table with the paper reading the local news under the watchful eye of Lorelai once Michel revealed who Maj was.

Lorelai soulfully observes the woman that Luke had mentioned was coming with Jess. Lorelai is as surprised as Luke said she would be by the woman at the table. Maj is much older than she expected but she does appreciate Maj's style as she observes the outfit of the day. Maj is dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with a beautiful scarf and a pair of killer Docs. Lorelai actually digs the red hair with the wild curly bob. Maj seems to have the elegant rebel style down pat and it is precisely as described. Lorelai makes a plan for some intel but has some business to attend to so a through examination of Ms Maj will have to hold for a bit.

Within about 20 min, Jess wanders downstairs to fetch Maj to head to the diner for breakfast. Lorelai returns to the front in time to observe Jess and Maj heading out the door in the direction of Luke's. Lorelai actually is glad to miss an interaction with Jess. She is unsure of what this all means for Rory. Lorelai acknowledges that she is truly in the most awkward of positions. Luke is her husband and Jess is now actually her nephew, really her nephew as in they are actually related. The story of Jess and Rory had its ending so very long ago but Lorelai knows that there is a red string that seems to bind Rory to Jess and that she does not know the tangle that Jess seeing Rory will bring. Rory has been scarce but she did not mention not being here this weekend so Lorelai expects Jess and Rory to run into each other. This town is only so big. Lorelai debates a phone call fire over the bow to Rory but a customer distraction puts that later into her day.

Jess guides Maj to the counter as he heads behind it to grab mugs and the coffee pot. In a harken back to his youth, Jess pours coffee and takes "their" order which is that he is going to tell Caesar what to make. With a wink Jess is off to the kitchen to get breakfast on Caesar's radar. Luke hits the counter at the same time that Jess arrives back from the kitchen. Jess offers to get Luke a cup of coffee and had already included Luke in the breakfast order. Luke settles into leaning against the back counter to join into what becomes a very animated conversation. After the near hour conversation, as Jess is clearing the dishes, Luke decides to send Jess off an an errand. With a request to hit the market, Jess is out the door. Maj knows a set up when she sees one making it easy for Luke by calling him out on it.

"So since I can see the milk on the counter... (Maj points behind Luke) what is on your mind?" Luke grabs the coffee pot to top off the coffee as he decides how to say what he needs to say to Maj. If any one could protect Jess, Maj just might be the one to do it best under current circumstances. Luke knows that Jess is close to Maj given all of the stories that he has heard over the last 10 years. Luke realizes that he has to remain neutral. Rory is his step daughter and Jess, Jess is like his son. There is no easy way to do this so Luke engages in being called out. "That transparent, huh." Luke look ups with a smile. He sees what Jess likes in Maj.

"So you are really a lawyer?" Luke gives Maj a wink as he begins. "Indeed I am. McKenzie, McKenzie, Fairchild, Doshie and Wong." Luke smiles at the name of the firm. Maj notices the smile as she adds. "I know it rolls off of the tongue. You should see the business cards." Maj sips the coffee waiting for Luke to get to the point that he is trying to make. Luke reaches into his pocket to pull out a dollar which he lays on the counter in front of Maj. "So the whole attorney client thing is for real." Luke offers up into the conversation. "Binds like the confessional."

Maj smiles as she looks down at the dollar. This is not the first time someone wanted to by time with the pastor so she will indulge. "So if I hire you, it applies." Maj gives Luke a curious look over the top of her coffee cup as she again offers. "Of course, you in trouble?" Maj offers sincerely. "No but I need to tell you something that Jess cannot know... at least not yet." Luke takes a sip from his own cup trying to form the words in his head. "I know you know the story of Rory and Jess." Maj nods at the statement. "I do." Wondering where this is going since this was not the direction she expected.

"Rory is pregnant." Luke blurts out without a filter. Maj is a bit shocked and doing some instant mental math triggered out of sheer reflex. Luke notices the calculations in an virtual air bubble above Maj's head as Maj states. "Oh my." Before the conversation can take a u turn. Luke clarifies with. "It's not Jess'." Maj watches Luke closely. "But." Maj puts down the cup. "but it will hurt him." Maj can hear Jess approach with the ding of the bell on the door as she picks up the dollar with a wink at Luke as she puts the retainer in her pocket. Luke breathes a sigh of relief. At least someone close to Jess can run blocker to anything that may transpire in the next couple of days.

Jess notices the conspiring looks exchanged between Luke and Maj as he joins them placing the gallons of milk on the counter before taking the seat next to Maj. "So ready to see the sights?" Jess leans in bumping shoulders with Maj. Maj turns with a shocked smile and a mock Southern Belle. "Be still my heart, there's more, well aren't you sweet." Jess gets up offering an arm to Maj. Maj gives Luke a wink as he mouths a "thank you" to her on their way out.

Jess had decided to rip the bandage off and introduce Maj to Liz. Jess is unsure what to expect but if he does it at Liz's shop, there is the slim chance that nothing weird will happen. Jess again offers his arm to Maj as they walk around the town square. Once again, Lane's eagle eyes are upon them as they stroll. Lane is wondering why Rory has not answered her calls from last night. Jess tries not to notice the stares and focus on how he introduces Maj to Liz without Liz marrying him off to Maj in fifteen minutes. Jess is very aware that he has never brought a girl home and his Mom will likely take this as a sign.

Jess glances down at Maj's right hand and the ring that is upon it. The ring is an engagement ring and a remembrance of a loss. Jess knows the story of the ring which happened long before he entered the life of the Fairchild sibs. From what Matt has told him, Maj was engaged to a Marine officer who was killed overseas in Iraq a month before their wedding. Matthew has also confided that Maj never talks about it but the ring has been there on the other hand ever since. The ring is a beautiful art deco ring with a modest old mind diamond. It is truly a beautiful creation from a long ago time and a token of love lost. The ring has an air of Gatsby that would be his own style to give someone he loved. The ring is completely a mineral representation of Maj's tastes and style. It suits her. Jess knows that his mother will notice it and assume that Maj is simply wearing it on the wrong hand to conceal something. All he can do is hope for the best and to sufficiently distract Liz from noticing it.


	12. 100 Bad Days Chapter 12

On the walk over to Liz's business, Luke's words ping around Maj's head like a pinball machine. Rory is pregnant and it is not Jess' but Maj already knew that little detail. Jess used Maj for therapy in the Rory years, for an ear, on those nights when every detail of Rory ran from his lips like a continuous stream of conscious thought. In those streams of thoughts and details, Jess had told Maj that he never actually had consummated his relationship with Rory. Maj knows exactly why Luke trusted her with the information of Rory's news. Though the baby is not Jess', the news will hurt and Luke wants to protect Jess. The instinct to protect Jess was instantly brought to the surface as the words left Luke's lips. Luke is in a catch 22, Maj is not. Maj can protect Jess in a way that Luke wants to but is unable to since he is Rory's step-father. Maj fully understands the triangles, squares or even parallelograms in play in Stars Hollow.

Jess has shared so many stories of Rory. The aftermath of Rory Gilmore remains on the fringes of Maj's mind as she glances towards Jess. Jess loved Rory. Maj always recognized first love and first love is so often a beautiful mess but Jess felt a connection that endures to this day. There is a thread that binds Jess to Rory. It may be a thread of his own making, Maj just wants to make sure that the thread that binds does not become a noose. Maj has plenty experience with the pain of first love from her own coupled with the journeys of her brothers and others through the quagmire. Her thoughts digress to the fire swamp scene of the Princess Bride which should go nicely with the Renaissance wares of Lady Elizabeth. Jess notices the odd look on Maj's face, he turns flashing his crooked smile at Maj. "Everything okay?" Maj smiles at Jess to assure him that all is well as they continue the short walk to Lady Elizabeth's. "Time to storm the castle."

Jess appreciates that Liz is predictable, the moment that Maj crossed the threshold, Liz grabbed Maj up into a hug. Liz fusses and fawns over her son and companion with the assumption that Maj is the woman in Jess' life. Maj plays the situation as Jess expected her to. Maj is warm and polite and does not bother to correct Liz's assumptions. Maj is all in, ride or die, which Jess appreciates. The truth will be too hard to explain with Liz jumping to conclusions left and right.

After an hour or so with some tea and continued conversation about Maj's profession, Liz releases Maj and Jess back into the wilds of Stars Hollow with the promise of the party the next day. Jess and Maj decide to head back to Inn. It is the late afternoon, Jess has made plans for the evening that require some primping. Jess has made dinner reservations in Hartford with a plan to meet Luke and Lorelai for a drink at the "Secret Bar" later in the evening. Jess is actually a bit surprised that in this time in town, that he has not run into Rory. Luke had even mentioned that Rory was living above the diner.

Jess and Maj freshen up and change before heading back down to the lobby. As Jess and Maj walk into the lobby, Maj is shocked to quite literally walk into an old friend in the lobby of the Dragonfly. Josh Lauder recognizes Maj in a second, wrapping Maj into a hug as soon as she enters the room. "My God, is it really you, Majestic Fairchild, I have not see you since I don't know when other than it has been too damn long, Honor look it's Maj." Honor Huntzberger turns to greet their old friend. Maj is shocked to see this pair in probably the last place on earth she would expect but social conventions prevail as Maj turns to hug Honor before making introductions. "Jess, these are old friends of mine, Josh Lauder and his wife Honor. Josh and I went to Yale Law together. Josh and Honor, this is my friend, Jess Mariano." Maj is quite obviously caught a bit off guard as Jess exchanges greetings. "You staying here for the weekend? Honor follows up instantly. Maj confirms that they are indeed spending the weekend. Maj, Josh and Honor exchange light conversation for a few moments before Maj takes the graceful exit of their pending evening plans and the promise of a drink or dinner over the weekend.

As Michel worked the desk, Lorelai had caught the interaction of Maj and Jesse and the other couple from the threshold of the dining room. How many Honors coupled with a Josh could there be? Lorelai recalls the story of Honor Huntzberger's wedding all too well. She remembers the story that Rory told that night about Logan and the catty bridesmaids. Lorelai's mind goes into hyper drive with the thoughts of the possibilities as to why Logan's sister would be at her Inn? It's a small world but it's not that small and she does not currently believe this to be a coincidence. Lorelai pulls out her cell phone dialing up Rory's number.

As Maj gracefully provides for their exit, Jess offers his arm as they walk on to the porch. Maj jingles her keys off of her finger as Jess offers to drive. Jess opens the door for Maj to get into the car under the watchful eye of Lorelai's gaze through the window as she leaves a message for Rory. As they pull out of the Dragonfly's parking lot, Jess turns to Maj with a teasing glance. "I have known you for a decade and tonight I find out your name is Majestic?" Though Maj appreciates how clever her parents were, her name has always been a topic she avoided. "Yes, yes it is." Maj is actually surprised that it has not come up before as she waits for the follow up question that is always follows the revelation of her first name. "With a name like Majestic, what the heck is your middle name?" This is Jess so she will share after all she is getting a full on education of "Jess Mariano, this is your life" this weekend. "Believe it or not my name is Majestic Grace." Maj cannot even contain the eye roll as she speaks her name. Jess does a double take. "Seriously and Matt left that out?" Jess returns his eyes to the road as they drive. "Only girl and five boys. The story I was told was that the first words my father said when I was born were "Isn't she Majestic" and apparently it stuck."." Jess takes in the reveal. After all of this time, he is surprised to learn something new. He has seen Maj's signature so many times but never really looked at it. "Well I will be damned, Majestic."


	13. 100 Bad Days Chapter 13

Lorelai listens to the ding of Rory's message indicator. "Rory, you need to call me as soon as you get this message." Lorelai hopes that vague and short will prompt an immediate return of her call. The last thing that Lorelai wants is for Rory to be blind sided by a Huntzberger. She knows that Rory would know Jess is in town from the party planning since his attendance has been openly discussed in front of Rory. The presence of a Huntzberger and current circumstances is a total cosmic curve ball complete with irony of Jess' companion actually knowing them. Lorelai gives a open shrug toward the universe for this turn of events. Lorelai knows Karma can be a bitch and she is wondering if her dear daughter is due a brutal dose of Karma. After all Lorelai cannot help but acknowledge that Rory has a past with men that is rather worthy of a karmatic correction.

Rory has managed execute a proper cloak and dagger operation to avoid running into Jess over the last two days. Between Lane, her Mom, Babette, Kirk and Miss Patty the recon is better than hiring team of PIs to watch Jess. Rory has already had a run down of the woman with Jess, she was actually expecting the information to be packaged up in a proper dossier given the spy games. Rory has heard of Maj before from conversations between Luke and her Mom about Jess. Rory is surprised that Jess brought her along for this visit.

Rory figures the missed call from her Mom is another random detail about Jess so she leaves the message for later. Rory has a paper to get out and settles into work to forget the debate which is on going in her head. Rory knows her decision to see Jess will be a clutch decision and she has until tomorrow to make that decision. With the current recon, she can avoid Jess at will if she so desires or completely chickens out.

As the hours pass, Lorelai silently curses the fact that Rory has not yet returned her call as she heads home to clean up for their drink with Jess and Maj. Maj and Jess beat Lorelai and Luke to the Secret Bar ordering up a bottle of wine and a couple of beers to have ready for Lorelai and Luke's scheduled arrival. As they arrive, Lorelai notices Jess' arm randomly draped on Maj's chair as the pair are lost in a very animated yet still seemingly intimate conversation in a crowded room. The pair immediately rise once Jess notices Luke's approach. Jess makes the introductions between Lorelai and Maj as he and Luke offer the due chivalry by pulling the chairs out for the ladies. Jess pours a glass of wine offering it to Lorelai, Lorelai has to admit that he changes in Jess over the years have been astonishing. She is very aware of how close Jess is to Luke. The father son vibe is absolutely undeniable as she watches their interaction. Jess may have been a challenging boy but has grown into a caring man.

The conversation starts with small talk, followed by Luke and Jess stories finally managing to drift towards Maj's history which Lorelai seizes as an opportunity to confirm the details she had to assume from the earlier interactions at the Dragonfly. Maj is the key to that particular lock and this would be natural conversation over an intrusion for detail. Lorelai and Luke question Maj's education to find that she went to the University of Pennsylvania and to Yale Law. Luke notices few similarities to Rory in Maj that he realizes would be an attraction for Jess. Luke understands what would have provided the spark for this friendship to grow from the bud at Truncheon.

The stories lead to the confirmation that the couple that Jess and Maj met were Josh Lauder of the New York Lauders and his wife Honor Huntzberger Lauder. Both of their families are the pride of Page Six. The confirmation of Honor's maiden name and her being one of "the" Huntzbergers suddenly illuminates in both Jess' and Lorelai's minds simultaneously as if on cue. Luke drifts the mention of a Huntzberger to change the topic to Truncheon. From the expression on Lorelai's face, Luke wants to avoid a further detour which would land into the story of Logan Huntzberger. He too is all to familiar with the Gilmore history with Huntzbergers. What Luke is unaware of is Jess' history with the Huntzbergers.

Luke cannot help but notice how Jess engages with Maj. It reminds him so much of himself and Lorelai that he wonders if there is more that meets the eye with Jess and Maj. Jess has shared the stories of their past over time and Luke knows that Maj is Matthew's sister so there is the obvious connection to Jess' history with Truncheon. Jess would crave the stability of someone like Maj. Luke just has this feeling about this pair though nothing they are doing is overly romantic. There is something that Luke cannot put his finger on as they all bicker and banter like an old married couples.

Luke truly wonders how Rory will react to Jess having a companion in tow. Rory is quite used to having Jess' undivided attention when he comes to town. Luke allows that thought to go in and out of his head as the conversation heads to stories of Luke and Liz and what Jess describes as "Mom Maintenance". Luke just doesn't want anything to go south that will affect the new family dynamic that has been established since his wedding to Lorelai. They are actually married now and problems would prove more difficult to untangle. For once in his adult life, Luke is truly at peace in his world and would very much like to keep it that way. In a break in the conversation, Lorelai checks her phone to see if Rory has finally returned her call. Having no missed calls, Lorelai feigns a problem at the Inn as reason to step away and try Rory again. To Lorelai's annoyance, Rory does not answer her call. Lorelai leaves another message before heading back to the table.

The time to part is upon them as the two couples head in their separate directions for the evening. As they stroll home, Luke turns to Lorelai. "So Huntzberger as in Logan Huntzberger?" Luke knows the answer but wants to align with Lorelai's thoughts on the topic. "There can only be one." Lorelai provides in true Highlander style. Luke stops for a moment which prompts Lorelai to face him. "Do you think it is at all possible..." Luke's thought is interrupted by Lorelai. "That boy is like a boomerang, I wouldn't rule it out. I think it is a little weird that a billionaire's daughter with the world as her oyster, picks the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow as a random choice for a B&B weekend, don't you?" Lorelai takes Luke's arm as she returns him to the path home.


	14. 100 Bad Days Chapter 14

The next morning has Maj up with the sun and out the door before Jess bids adieu to the sand man. Maj has a very specific reason for being up this early and the reason should be walking out onto the porch at any moment. Maj waits on the porch with a cup of coffee taking in the morning sun. Sure enough and true to form, Honor walks outside for her first cigarette of the day. Maj watches Honor fiddle and fuss with her lighter for a few moments before making herself known and offering her Zippo to the rescue of Honor's addiction. Honor lights her cigarette in the offered flame before realizing who is offering it. "Maj? Were you waiting for me?" Maj cracks a smile at Honor before speaking. "So, Honor, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Maj offers the first volley into this conversation as she relaxes into a position on the railing adjacent to Honor. The conversation with Lorelai last night and with Luke earlier in the day sufficiently aligned Maj's thoughts that she is going to fire the first shot. If her father and brothers have taught her anything, it is that no war is won on defense.

"Maj, what on earth do you mean? This is a lovely and highly rated Bed and Breakfast?" Honor looks away to avoid revealing her tell to Maj. Honor knows that Maj knows her well enough to know that she is lying. Maj replies with a raised eyebrow glance that needs no translation. "Honor, Josh would have no clue that Stars Hollow existed on a map and it is not exactly your kind of town. If I remember correctly, the Plaza is slumming it for you. So tell me why you are here?" Maj leans against the railing as Honor paces in front of her. "I don't owe you an explanation, Maj. Why are you here, not exactly your kind of town either." Honor attempts to stare Maj down but she realizes that Maj is a defense attorney so it will likely not result in her usual intended effect.

"Honor, don't try to play me, your witchcraft has no power here. Jess' family lives here." Maj offers with a wicked little smile. She and Honor were once close friends a long time ago and in a galaxy far, far away. Time has loosened the knot of that friendship and tightened others. "Maj, it is not what you think." Honor has confirmed what Maj needed to know. She knows Honor's trip to Stars Hollow is likely for recon about one Rory Gilmore and with the information that Luke bought Maj's silence on, it is likely about the bundle of joy to be. Maj decides that to protect Jess, she is going to play a little visit to Rory Gilmore herself. Best defense is a damn good offense and Maj is connecting the dots regarding the plays on the board.

Maj's conversation with Honor is interrupted by Josh bounding through the front door of the Inn to head for his morning jog. "Well if it isn't two of my favorite ladies. What are you two up to, conspiring to over throw the Town Council?" Josh jokes as he stretches. Both Maj and Honor laugh as they exchange a look of once upon a time. As Josh heads out to his run, Honor takes the momentary break in the conversation with Maj as an excuse to head back inside for a shower.

Maj takes the moment of freedom as a graceful departure from her conversation with Honor heading to find the one and only Rory Gilmore, she has a feeling that Rory is likely still in Stars Hollow given Lorelai's line of questioning last night. Maj takes a ride into town in case she needs an escape or cover. With a couple of texts exchanged with one of her payroll bound PIs, Maj knows Rory lives above the diner. Maj heads into Luke's unsure of the approach to take so she will go with her gut and ad lib it. Luke is at the counter and is surprised to see Maj alone. Immediately pulling a cup out, Luke pours a cup of coffee for Maj. "Rory home?" Maj speaks with a smile. Luke is a bit shocked that Maj would know that Rory lives upstairs. "Not sure but her car is outside. Why?" Maj takes a sip from the offered cup. "I need to talk with her." Luke wonders if Maj has figured it all out given the line of questioning from last night. Maj is someone Jess trusts, truly trusts and Jess' trust is never easily gained. Luke decides to trust Maj as he heads to the curtain and points to the stairs. Maj gives Luke a wink and a pat on the shoulder before heading up to Rory's. Luke wonders if he just made a horrible mistake but at least success or failure will be on a quick turn around.

Maj walks up to the door, wrapping upon the glass. She can here Rory stirring on the other side. Rory hears the knock on her door, she heads to the door assuming it is Luke wanting to chat about Jess being in town. Rory is rendered speechless as to the appearance of a woman on her threshold. From the descriptions she had been given, Rory knows this is Maj, the woman who came to town with Jess. Maj instantly speaks as the door opens. "Hi Rory, can we talk?"

Rory is as shocked as she is intrigued as to Jess' companion being her early morning guest but intrigue wins. "Sure, come on in." Rory steps to the side to reveal the apartment. Maj is surprised how the space still resembles Jess' description. "And you are?" Rory offers as Maj realizes that Rory knows who she is but introductions are the protocol. "Maj Fairchild, I am a friend of Jess'." Rory shakes the offered hand. "Pleased to meet you and I know who you are but why are you here?" Maj decides that the topic of discussion should be direct and she has a feeling Rory may know exactly the reason why Honor is in town. Rory is surprised that Maj did not react to her current condition. Most people react to her pregnancy.

"May I be direct?" Maj begins as Rory offers a seat at the table. "Please." Rory makes herself comfortable across from Maj. "You are aware that Honor Huntzberger is in town and is staying at the Dragonfly, right?" This was not the information that Rory expected to come out of Maj's mouth. She expected Maj to talk about Jess, she expected, hell, she did not expect this. In her wildest dreams, she would have never seen a Huntzberger blindside coming. Rory puts up a finger to silence Maj for a moment as she picks up her phone. She instantly checks her voicemails. The messages from her Mom were not about Jess. The short and sweet message must have been about Honor. "Oh shit" is all that pops into Rory's head. How the hell did Jess' friend from Philadelphia just upend her very existence with the utterance of a single name. Logan would have been one thing, a logical thing but Honor? What fresh hell is this?

Maj watches the expression that she expected manifest across Rory's features. "You knew I was pregnant didn't you?" Rory tosses back at Maj with close observance. "I did and Jess still doesn't. That is not my news to share and Luke bought my silence with a retainer." Maj offers knowing the flow of questions that were about to manifest from Rory's mouth and she needs to maintain the status quo in diplomatic fashion acknowledging that personally she has no skin in this game. Maj has to keep this short and sweet since she does not want Jess to know she was here. Rory is unsure how Maj knows what she knows as she watches Maj rise and head for the door putting an abrupt ending to the conversation.

"We will talk again, Rory but I have to go." Maj opens the door to leave but not before handing Rory one of her business cards. After Maj exits and heads down the hall, Rory yells Maj's name to get her to turn around. "Thank you." Is all that Rory can pull from her brain as Maj exits. Maj heads downstairs with a wink and a smile to Luke that Luke has no idea how to read. Luke stops Maj on her way out handing her a bag with breakfast treats figuring that Maj needs some kind of excuse for Jess as to why she left this morning. With a smile and a thank you for the baton pass from Luke, Maj is out the door and off to her car before Luke can decide if he wants to run after Maj or corner Rory to find out the content of that particular conversation. Maj was too quick on the exit so Luke tells Caesar that he is going upstairs for a minute to talk to Rory.


	15. 100 Bad Days Chapter 15

Luke walks up to Rory's door stopping for a moment of contemplation as to whether or not he should knock since he does not know the content of the interaction with Maj. As Luke is lost in his internal debate, Rory opens the door which startles Luke as the opening door drops his hand from the window. With Luke stammering on his words in an effort to choose the right ones, Rory grants Luke a pass by telling him that she knows and that she understands as she invites Luke inside.

Rory knows just how much Jess means to Luke and she also knows her long held place in Luke's world. Luke was trying to do right by both of them through a third party. Silently, Rory is quite glad that Luke chose to reveal her pregnancy to Jess' friend. The reveal led to her finding out that Honor was in town. Dealing with Jess' surprise will be one thing, dealing with Honor is entirely different.

Rory's intuition tells her that Honor's visit to Stars Hollow is not mere chance. Rory knows Honor's presence is connected to Logan in some way. Rory wonders why it would be Honor over Logan reaching directly out to her. Rory has not spoken to Honor since her wedding day almost a decade ago. The world is not so small that Honor would suddenly make a appearance in hers by random coincidence After an appropriately brief conversation with Luke to assure him that she is fine and that they are good, Luke heads back downstairs.

Rory sits at her kitchen table for a long while staring at her phone as if the solution would manifest across the screen like some kind of modern oracle. She stares at the digits on the screen quite cognizant to keep her fingers away from the call key. A thousand thoughts of Logan collide in her brain. She mentally debates every point and counter point. From the conversation with Maj, Honor may or may not know that she is pregnant. Honor could have so easily found her mother's house but as far as Rory can determine from the lack of that detail from either her Mom or Luke she has not gone looking with that depth. Maj's presence may have complicated Honor's mission.

Rory smiles at the synchronicity at play. What would be the odds that Jess' Philadelphia life may have quite possibly just bailed her out of the most awkward encounter in the world. What cosmic kizmet brought someone into Jess' inner circle who would cross into the world of the Huntzbergers? Perhaps the whole six degrees of separation is real. Rory laughs at the logical next comment as to who knows Kevin Bacon. Jess has put her back on her path so many times and in a way he may have done it again. As a writer, Rory appreciates the irony. Rory's mind takes a drift into how her past with these men would have made an excellent Nora Ephron novel. Rory is truly at a loss as to whether or not to reveal herself to Jess and Honor. She could take the total shock and awe approach and just march over to the Dragonfly and rip that bandaid off but... Is the easy way the truly wise thing to do. The other option is to become scarce and let this weekend pass with out event. Both answers come with an associated cost. Rory smiles as the thought of this being a perfect opportunity for a good pro/con list but with the events of her last list. She let's that idea pass right out of her head.

With no ability to determine right vs wrong, Rory decides to phone home. There are moments when you need your mother.

Maj heads back to the Inn with the bag of treats provided by Luke and the sincere hope that Jess is sleeping in. Maj pops open the mutual door to find that Jess is indeed still wrapped up in the blankets like a human burrito. She walks into the room placing the lobby retrieved coffees and treats on the table before landing heavily on the bed to bounce Jess awake in the tradition of a Tigger.

Jess bounces partially awake surprised to see Maj showered and dressed with breakfast in hand. The only groggy words he manages to manifest is a question of the time. Maj smiles as she tells him it is already 10 AM. The mention of the time pulls Jess into consciousness in a second. "It is 10?" There is a tinge of alarm to Jess' tone that Maj finds concerning but equally amusing given Jess' overall state of disarray as he sits up and wipes his eyes. " So why is 10 AM so, pardon the pun, alarming?" Maj gets up and brings a coffee over to Jess. Jess takes the cup as he notices the bag from Luke's. "You were at the diner?"

Maj smiles to hide any tell. "Yeah been up for hours so I brought breakfast." Maj grabs the bag tossing it at Jess. "You do realize that they have breakfast, here." Jess adds with a side eye that means he only partially believes Maj. "Well tomorrow we shall do the Bougie brunch." Maj toast Jess with one of the breakfast sandwiches. Jess tries to mask his joy since Luke did make his favorites. He wonders if Maj just wanted to interrogate Luke on his past which would be understandable with how much he has shared with Maj about Luke. How could he possibly be pissed about breakfast in bed as Jess slides across the bed to make room for Maj tapping the space for Maj to fill. Maj flips on Saturday morning cartoons as they enjoy the morning feast. The conversation drifts back to why Jess bolted awake, the expectation is for the two of them to be at the party early and the party is in the town square.

Honor had noticed Maj's car return with the wonderment if Maj just ran interference on the ask that Logan made of her or if it was just coincidence. Maj mentioned that her companion had family in the area. Honor cannot readily place Rory Gilmore into Maj's history other than the very loose tie to her own life. Maj knew Logan but Logan was on the peripherals of her own relationship with Maj. Her relationship with Maj was born out of her relationship with Josh. As Honor wracks her brain with the details, she determines that Maj's presence is only a freak cosmic collision. Honor and Josh make plans to wander the quaint little town.


	16. 100 Bad Days Chapter 16 (RV)

Honor and Josh head into the center of Stars Hollow to see what there is to see in this sleepy little hamlet. A stroll around the very active main square yields the sight of the bakery. Being a bit peckish is one of Honor's more endearing qualities as Josh opens the door to reveal the treasures inside. Stars Hollow is actually beginning to win Honor over especially with a selection of confections on display inside the quaint shop. Honor and Josh take a seat near the window filling the table top with coffee and treats to share. As Honor digs into a pillow-puffed pink confection topped with raspberries, her attention is drawn to the view out of the window for the briefest of moments. The sweep of a colorful skirt of a woman walking into the center square grabbed her attention. As she scanned the scene framed in the window, Honor thought she saw Rory, though it could not possibly be Rory or could it. Honor tries to locate the figure she saw in the busy groups of people moving about setting up for what looks to be a birthday party around the gazebo. Honor brushes off the moment to return to the gluttonous bounty laid out on the table. Even her ever so health conscious husband is fork deep in confection. This is a rare moment that needs to be enjoyed, there is plenty of weekend left to cover the original intention of the weekend.

Rory walks with Lane across the square towards Ms. Kim's Antiques. She figures the square is busy enough so that she will not be noticed and Rory knows that Jess and Maj have not yet arrived. Rory tells Lane the story of Maj's visit to her and the news that Logan's sister is in town this weekend. Lane is sufficiently shocked by the news on both fronts. Lane cannot get over the cosmic vibe of the circumstance. It is just too freaky, just like an episode of the Twilight Zone. Fitting given the historical true love rocket that Logan and gifted Rory so very long ago. Lane offers Rory a cup of tea as they head into the kitchen. The shop is quiet this time of day.

Jess wanders into Maj's room with a towel draped over his shoulders to catch the drips from his damp hair. Maj is sitting in the chair lost in her addiction to a word game on her phone, cursing from time to time at the letters available. Jess laughs at Maj's competitive streak and notes the reminder to never play Scrabble with her as he dries his hair with the towel in preparation to leave. It is nearly noon as the pair head into Stars Hollow to help with the party. Maj is curious to see what Crazy Ivan's Liz with through in her direction today. Maj jokes with Jess that this party better not end up being their wedding given Liz's previous antics. Jess smile at the memories of Luke's wedding that are triggered by Maj's joke.

From the safety of Lane's kitchen, Rory gazes out into the square to watch for Jess' arrival. She watches Jess exit Maj's car, crossing the street with Maj heading towards where Liz and TJ are fussing with decorations. Rory feels a longing deep into her soul. Though she truly admires her mom, this was not how she dreamed her child's beginning would be. At this age she should be doing more, she should not be alone. The loneliness is hitting her hard today for some reason. She longs to have someone rub her feet, to go and get her ice cream at 3 am. Someone to rub her back when it aches and to tie her shoes when she can no longer reach them.

Lane notices the darkness wave over Rory's features as she verbally coaxes her back out of her head and into the present. Zach bounds into the kitchen with the boys who greet Aunt Rory with lavish hugs and kisses. Zach is heading out to pick up a gift for Doula. They have a couple of hours before the festivities begin.

Like her wedding, Liz is throwing Doula a renaissance themed 13th birthday party and lots of their faire circuit cohorts are here setting up and decorating for the party. Jess is actually a bit impressed by how his mother has changed and how active she is in Doula's life. Jess turns toward Maj popping a proper flower crown onto her head as they walk up to Liz and Doula. Much to Jess' surprise, Maj pulls out an ornately wrapped box from her bag handing the present to Doula. Doula's eye's grow wide at the beautiful gilded box. With a nod from her mother, Doula dives into opening the box to reveal an beautiful woodland themed tiara within. Jess is shocked at the appropriateness of the gift as Liz gushes about the design. Doula rushes to put it on since it matches her dress. Liz wraps Maj up in hugs and kisses as Doula shows off her tiara to TJ.

Once released from Liz's quite firm grasp for a moment as Liz adjust the tiara on Doula's head, Jess questions Maj as to how did she know? Maj smile back at him with a wink. "Every girl deserves her fairy tale." Maj straighten's her flower crown as she is pulled by Liz to meet more of her troupe of friends. Jess finishes the table that he is setting up as Luke comes up from behind.

"I like your friend." Luke fiddles and fusses with a few of the decorations on the table as he talks with Jess. Jess looks up at Luke with a smile and an eyeroll since Maj is not new to his life. Hell, Maj is vested into the pension already for the time spent in his life. "Yeah, I think I'll keep her." Luke smiles at his nephew noticing the expression on Jess' face as he glances up at Maj and Liz making the rounds. Lorelai joins them. They finish with the remaining tables and a few decorations as festivities set to start. With the appearance of both Luke and Lorelai. Jess checks the gathering for a sign of Rory. He ran into Zach who told Jess that Rory and Lane were together and would be along shortly.

Lane prepares to head to the party prodding Rory to join her. She tells Rory that she cannot hide from Jess forever and Honor likely would not be anywhere near the party. Lane chides Rory to make an appearance because Doula is now her cousin as in you are related to these people. Rory takes the opportunity of the distraction of the party to try to head to her apartment unnoticed if that is at all possible in this town. Maj noticed Rory walking down the sidewalk away from the festivities. Jess is busy with Doula as her friends flock around her very handsome older brother in the way that teenage girls do. Maj takes the moment of Jess' distraction as a moment to talk to Rory. Lane notices Maj and follows suit.

Maj quickly catches up to Rory on the sidewalk. "Not coming to the party?" Maj walks on the outside of Rory to provide whatever cover she can. "No, not really in the mood plus I don't know what to do about Jess." Rory stops for moment to face Maj. "You know him Rory, he cares for you. You should not keep this from him. It is not like he is the father." Maj offers as she shades her eyes from the sun. Rory is caught a bit off guard by her statement about Jess not being the father. It is absolutely true but Rory is not sure why it stings a bit. As the conversation continues Lane catches up to Rory and Maj. Lane is instantly protective of Rory even though Maj is not really doing anything. With the addition of Lane to the now trio, Jess has noticed them across the way and begins to head in their direction.

As if it were timed as a scene in a Three Stooges movie, Rory notices Honor and Josh across the square but heading in their direction. Rory slips into a state of panic as Maj notices the change in her expression knowing exactly who is coming up from behind. Maj realizes that her car is only a few steps away but Jess has her keys in his pocket . Maj tosses her phone at Rory with the app open to trigger her doors. Lane realizes what Maj is doing as she escorts Rory to the car with Maj heading for Jess.

Maj realizes that she needs a distraction though she does not think that Honor has noticed them yet. Honor is currently watching a couple of the street performers from the party. Maj walks up to Jess as he reaches their location. Realizing that she need to shock Jess so that he just reacts. With a split second to decide on what would shock Jess, Maj pulls Jess into a deep kiss. Rendering Jess shocked enough to just react to her next move, Maj whispers. "Take my car to Lorelai's" Jess has no idea why Maj wants him to do this but the look on her face is one that he cannot ignore. Jess walks to the car on autopilot with his brain still processing the aftermath of quite a kiss. He has kissed Maj a hundred times for a thousand reasons and that one was different. Jess slides into the driver's seat to get the shock of a lifetime provided by his passenger.

"I'll explain later, just drive." Rory's tone is near panic as the words exit her lips. Jess starts the car and drives off in a nick of time. Lane and Maj are mid conversation with Honor and Josh a few feet away from the car. Jess is suddenly a drift in a rather rude Ah-ha moment as he navigates the streets of Stars Hollow in Maj's bright red BMW. It is a car that is hard not to notice but Maj is hoping that Honor is distracted enough to not have noticed anything. As Maj and Lane talk with Honor and Josh, Liz picks the perfect moment for a crazy Ivan as she calls to Maj and Lane for the birthday song. Lane loops her arm through Maj's as they head back to the gazebo to rejoin the party.


	17. 100 Bad Days Chapter 17

Maj and Lane grab some cake and a table to enjoy the confection. One of Maj's favorite things is proper birthday cake and this is proper birthday cake. As an accompaniment to the cake, Lane grabs a couple cups of the "adult" punch. Lane hands a cup to Maj as she offers a toast of "Cheers. Don't spill it, it will strip the paint." Maj returns the toast with a sip and a burning confirmation that the punch could strip the rust from school swing chains. "Damn." is all that Maj is able pull from her lips in response with Lane adding. "You get use to it after the second." After a few bites of the cake, Lane decides to dive a bit deeper with Maj as to what is going on. "That was pretty cool, you know what you did back there." Maj smiles at Lane realizing with the way that she rushed over to Rory that Lane is likely close to Rory. "So, what is the deal with Logan Huntzberger and Rory?" Maj offers in as a conversation starter. "Wasn't that long over? Like after her graduation?"

Lane is surprised that Maj knows so much about Rory for someone who is on the outside so before she offers a response, she is going to dig a little deeper on her own. "How do you know the Huntzbergers?" Maj realizes to get that she is going to have to give so she will indulge Lane's inquiry. "I introduced Honor to her husband. I went to Yale Law with Josh I had met Honor on the campus when she was a student there. Josh was one of my best friends and at the time, I did not know what being a Huntzberger meant." Lane smiles at the candidness off Maj's answer. "Late nights can breed kindred spirits." Maj agrees heart and soul. A lot of ridiculously late nights in the paper chase forged that friendship. "How do you know Jess?" Lane is actually quite curious as to how Maj cosmically came into this situation. "I met Jess through my brother. My brother is a founder of Truncheon Books, where Jess works. I do their legal work as a favor to my baby brother. I have known Jess for over 10 years." As the conversation continues, Zach realizes that Lane is having a good time with Jess' friend and wants her to truly enjoy it and unwind. Zach brings over a pitcher of punch as he shoos the boys off to play.

With tongues loosened by refills of punch, Lane and Maj through dive into the Logan conversation offering theories as to why Logan's sister is in town. Maj also shares some of her theories of the dark side of Stars Hollow much to Lane's amusement as she ponders the dark possibilities. Lane knew of Rory's affair. She also thought it was over though a nagging feeling has told Lane that Logan is the father of Rory's baby. Lane and Maj agree on that simple fact. Maj holds back on the details of the triangle of Rory, Jess and Logan. There is no need for that reveal and both her and Lane may have some damage control to do later given that Maj knows she just totally blindsided Jess in a not so Jedi Master way and has no idea how the frag grenade delivery of the news of Rory will affect Jess.

Lane and Maj talk for hours with seemingly never empty cups of punch. Lorelai has noticed the lack of Jess and the odd pairing of Maj and Lane who are now joined by Babette and Miss Patty. The group is lost in stories and conversation with loud eruptions of giggles in ocean like waves. All of them are obviously having a good time together. Miss Patty is knee deep in stories of old which are always charming. Luke joins Lorelai in observation as Liz wanders over too. They all realize that none of them have seen Jess or Rory all afternoon. Luke knows that Jess would not abandon Maj without something being a foot.

With the last of the clean up done, Luke and Lorelai wander over to the joyous brood of women assembled around a vat of rather potent punch to shoo them homeward. At this point neither Maj nor Lane have stood erect for quite some time and with the consumption of that much paint thinner, they are likely to need a hand. Luke is tasked with carrying Lane home which is done in the form of a fireman's carry. Luke checks on Maj to find that she is a bit steadier on her feet. Maj finds the "you good" fatherly check on her condition charming. While Luke takes care of Lane, Maj heads out with Lorelai. Lorelai takes the moment to have a conversation with Maj on the way back to the Inn. Maj is in a condition where the truth is likely to freely flow. Lorelai allows any pang of guilt to pass citing that this inquisition is for family.

Meanwhile in a Red BMW on a road trip:

Jess is speechless for a long while. Rory takes the silence with relief, there are only so many traumas that she can take at once. Jess pulls the car over on a country road since he has had enough time to process the shock of Rory being quite pregnant. "Since I saw Honor Huntzberger, am I correct in the assumption that the baby is a Huntzberger heir?" Jess does not look at Rory. He can't, he just can't. The words would not come out if he did. Rory is quiet and does not readily respond to him. Rory knows that the next words she will say matter. They matter a great deal. They have to be the right words only she doesn't get to say them. "Rory, what were you thinking, Logan is engaged to that Frenchie." Rory cannot hide her shock, of course Jess reads the New York Times social section. "Don't judge me, Jess." Rory did not intend for the words to come out as bitchy as they did. Jess eases the seat back to a comfortable position to turn and face Rory. "Rory." Jess' tone is irritatingly calm and cool as he speaks her name. "I am not judging you, you will be a great mom." Rory is taken back by the sweetness of Jess' sentiment. "Last time, we spoke, why didn't you tell me?"

Rory keeps silent for another moment. "Jess, I didn't know how to tell you and the last time I saw you, I had just found out myself." Rory shifts in the seat uncomfortably. Jess acknowledges that Rory is pregnant and perhaps a conversation in the car parked on a country road may not be the most ideal venue under current circumstances. "How about some lunch?" Rory is not sure what to feel. Jess is not reacting the way that she expected. She has seen the change in him over the years but this is unexpected. He hated Logan. She hurt him time and time again over Logan and right now, Jess is offering the comfort of conversation that she craves.

Jess drives them to a small diner far enough out of town that they are unlike to run into anyone they know. They take a table and order up lunch. Over gravy fries, grilled cheese and pudding. Rory pours out the story of the affair with Logan. Jess never missing a trick asks about Pete who was actually Paul from that day at the Gazette. Jess is surprisingly holding his tongue which surprises Rory moment after moment. Jess does not offer an opinion or a solution as he had so many times in the past. He just listens. Rory is not sure how to react other than to enjoy the moment. The conversation eventually takes a turn to less provocative topics like her manuscript. Rory regales the details to Jess with a promise to send it once she has a bit more completed. They actually talk for hours. Rory is enjoying herself in a way that she has not enjoyed herself in a very long time. She is enjoying being doted on. She appreciates Jess insisting on decaf. She is just enjoying feeling important to someone. The time passes to the point and which it is time for them to head back.

On the way back to town, Jess has to stop and fill the gas tank in Maj's car. As Jess is busy with the the chore of the gas tank, Rory realize that Maj's phone is sitting in the tray below the radio. Rory is not sure why she is so curious but she is. She picks up the phone to find that Maj does not have the screen secured. In the effort to pick it up, Rory swiped the screen to open the phone. Rory has found that you can tell a lot about a relationship by reading the text messages. She touches the message key to reveal the texts between Maj and Jess. She feels guilty but her curiosity gets the better of her judgement. With Jess' approach, Rory hits the side key to return the screen to black. Jess circles the square to drop Rory off at Luke's, before she gets out of the car, Rory tells Jess to thank Maj for bailing her out with Honor. Jess knows that Rory is being sincere and it is appreciated. At this moment, Jess is on sensory overload and can use some therapy.

The tale of Lorelai and Maj:

Maj gets her footing as they set out for the stroll to the Inn. Lorelai begins the conversation as they continue what is a quite less than straight stroll. "That was a really nice thing you did for Rory." Maj is lubricated enough that she is not sure what Lorelai is talking about but Maj blurts out. "Lorelai, Honor is my badge of pain." Even with a sufficient level of intoxication on the delivery, Lorelai gets the Ray Lewis quote. Ironically, it is probably the one football quote that Lorelai has learned from Luke. Maj just confirmed what Lorelai had suspected all along. To allow for her mind to process the thoughts of Logan, Lorelai changes the topic to small talk for the rest of the walk. Lorelai is surprised to see how much she has in common with Maj, she can see why Luke would be fond of her. Lorelai also knows that Luke feels a bit of a debt to the Truncheon crew for stabilizing Jess' life at a time when is seemed that he was about to spiral out of control. Lorelai long acknowledged that Luke felt that he failed Jess.

As they arrive back at the Inn, Lorelai asks Michel to bring some coffee for Maj. Begrudgingly Michel heads to the kitchen as Lorelai pours Maj into a chair. Lorelai heads to the front desk for a moment. To her surprise on her return to the dining room, Lorelai finds Michel and Maj having a delightfully animated conversation in French over coffee. Michel is even smiling, Lorelai did not know his face did that. As Lorelai stands in the doorway taking in the unexpected pairing discussing a small village outside of Paris where Michel grew up, Jess approaches from behind. Realizing that Jess is there, Lorelai adds. "So Maj speaks French?" Jess smiles and informs Lorelai that Maj was an Army Brat and she speaks six languages. "Is she drunk?" Jess observes the rather flamboyant gestures being exchanged between Maj and Michel. "Miss Patty's Party Punch would be the root cause of the puppet show." Jess knows exactly what that means with a roll of his eyes. "Oh good, Lord wait until she starts speaking Swahilli." With a wink, Jess walks in to join in the conversation with Michel and Maj.


	18. 100 Bad Days Chapter 18

With the appearance of Jess back at the Inn, Lorelai decides to check on Rory. After giving Luke a quick call to tell him her plans, Lorelai heads back to the diner to check on Rory. Jess seemed in good spirits which eases Lorelai's mind as to what state she will find Rory in. Waving her goodbyes from the lobby, Lorelai heads out into the night. As they are gathered around the table the conversation between Maj and Michel continues in all of its animated glory. Michel is quite enjoying a discussion of the old country with someone who actually lived there over a common tourist. It is much more interesting.

During the conversation, Josh and Honor arrive back at the inn. Josh is all for joining everyone in the dining room but Honor hesitates. Josh becomes a bit more insistent given that Maj was truly an old friend that he has not seen in a very long time. Honor acquiesces to Josh's wish to join the conversation. The group assumes the boy girl boy girl boy arrangement around the table . Jess is happy that he is facing Honor so that he can observe her during the conversation. Currently Michel is the safety net for the topics of conversation. Josh and Honor join into the discussion of Europe. Jess sits back to observe and enjoy. He has never been but the stories that Maj's always tells make him yearn to go.

After a long while, Michel must leave them and attend to guests. He hugs Maj with a kiss to each cheek like a true Frenchmen. It has been a very long time since he chatted about home and he truly enjoyed the experience. Michel bids goodnight to the others as they now become a foursome. Josh offers a bottle of wine from their day about Connecticut briefly leaving Jess and the ladies as he fetches the bottle from their room. Maj is heading toward the realm of sober which puts Jess more at ease given that she is the connection to this pair. The conversations start off easy with the topics drifting towards the misadventures of youth between Maj and Josh which are surprisingly numerous and very entertaining. Jess is enjoying a peek behind the curtain to a side of Maj's life that he has never experienced. Jess is surprised as to how many of the stories involved the 3 of them. Jess realizes that the relationship between Honor and Maj actually has some depth. The connection to Josh was obvious. The depth of the relationship with Honor is much more subtle. Jess observes that something has made Honor uncomfortable but he cannot pin point what it is.

Lorelai gently wraps on the door of Rory's apartment. All she can hear through the glass was a sobbing rendering of "come in." Lorelai enters to find Rory sitting on the couch sobbing with full on pouty lip breathing like Rory did when she was a child. Triggering immediate alarm in Lorelai, she rushes to Rory's side to find out what happened to put her in this state. Lorelai's mind immediately blames Jess for this current condition as she had done so many times before. "Did Jess do this?" Are the first words to leave Lorelai's mouth as she wraps her arms around her daughter. Between sobs and as she tries to catch her breath, Rory tells her mother that Jess is the source but not for the reason she is assuming. "Jess was so nice to me. His friend helped me escape from Honor and Jess... Jess was great as a getaway driver." Lorelai is a little confused and is blaming raging hormones but there is more to this than just hormones. Lorelai pulls Rory into a cuddle to get her to talk as she hands Rory another tissue to sop up the blubbering.

"Why didn't I love, Jess... I mean I loved Jess but why didn't I choose Jess?" Lorelai rolls her eyes at the topic of choice for this conversation. She mentally banters to herself as to how to put the words she wants to say delicately. "Rory, Jess is a good man now but let's be real, he was kind of an ass as a boy." Lorelai tried to soften the obvious blow as much as she could with her words. The phrase makes Rory snuffle snort a bit since it is actually true. "Yeah, he had moments of glory and moments of..." Lorelai interrupts Rory to keep her on track. "Of being an absolute punk ass snot." Lorelai pulls the hug in closer. "So with Huntzbergers about... should I assume?" Lorelai had never asked. She is honestly not sure if she wants to know the answer. Rory knows that the time is coming to come clean with those closest to her. "Honor is not a coincidence." Rory remains silent for a few moments to gather her next words into the verbal queue for manifestation. "So the baby is Logan's." Lorelai offers to bring Rory back to her. "Oh Mom..." The story of the last decade of Logan pours from every pore of Rory's being like a dam finally giving way. Lorelai sits in stunned silence as she absorbs all of Rory's words. All she can think of is how did Rory get so very broken. Lorelai feels a battle with her own demons coming on. She wonders if her example in life is the reason that Rory is so broken when it comes to men. Given the circumstances, Lorelai cages her demons so that she can concentrate on soothing Rory. Being this upset is certainly not good for her grandson to be.

The deeper dive into this discussion can wait. Lorelai knows that Logan is engaged and this situation is just... just lacks a description other than FUBAR. She lays Rory against the pillow to head to the kitchen to retrieve some ice cream. Upon her return, Lorelai pops on the old movie channel to settle in to bring Rory back to center at least for now.

With the conversation waning, the foursome part for the evening, with Josh wanting to meet for brunch the next morning. Jess and Maj collapse onto her bed as soon as they get into the room. There is still so much that Jess wants to talk about but it has been a trying day. Maj can see the day written across Jess' expression. At this point in the evening Maj has determined that she pretty much has drunk herself sober as she props herself up on an elbow with Jess assuming the same pose. "So, you okay?" Maj offers knowing that Jess still may be a little pissed at the whole alteration to the afternoon plans by blindside. "Why didn't you tell me and how the hell did you know?" Jess looks away from Maj for a moment as the information as to how Maj knew connects the dots in his mind. "Luke told you." Maj smiles at Jess as she raises is eyes to meet hers. "He even made it legal." Jess is actually a bit impressed that Luke would know how to buy the silence of an attorney. To silence an attorney, you hire them. Jess smirks as he again looks down. Maj again tips Jess' gaze to meet her own. "So, are you okay?".

Jess meets Maj's gaze again offering to quell Maj's obvious concern. "Yeah, I am ok." The pair sit up to continue the conversation eye to eye. Maj pushes a stray hair out of his face as she gauges that Jess is not full on lying but he is providing the truth in degrees which she will accept without question. They can talk about this at a less provocative time. "You know Luke was just looking out for you." Jess acknowledges that he knows but. The but is where they agree to disagree. Jess tells Maj about the afternoon with Rory as Maj tells him about the party. The mutually shared stories land on the same moment in time. Jess dives into that moment. "So about..." Maj is curious as to why Jess is suddenly being cryptic. "About what?"

Jess sits on the bed debating the next move which is to utter. "Ah hell, I have to know." Jess takes Maj's face into his hands pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. The initial shock of an unexpected move devolves into active participation on Maj's part as she runs her hands through Jess' hair. As they breathlessly separate, Jess and Maj look at each other with a now signature statement straight out of Jess' past of a mutually exchanged "Huh".


	19. 100 Bad Days Chapter 19 (RV)

Jess and Maj stare at each other for a moment. The moment is not exactly awkward as Jess leans his head against Maj's to break their locked gaze. Jess' attempt to speak is immediately silenced by Maj's finger being placed on his lips followed by a gentle smile. This is a moment that words will only complicate, it is a good moment that needs to remain a good moment.

The kiss was not the kind that makes your foot do the whole first love princess pop thing but it was the kind that tingles with butterflies and warmth wrapped in familiarity. Maj quickly realizes that this is not the moment to address the shadows of something that has been there for a very long time. There is just too much noise with everything going on here in Stars Hollow.

Maj shifts her position so that she and Jess are again lying side by side. Jess puts out his arm for Maj to lay her head upon, he is relieved that Maj made the move to let this pass for the night. This is something between the two of them that can simmer a while longer. Jess kisses Maj on the head as they cuddle into each other as they drift off to sleep.

Jess is up with the first rays of sunshine as he slides off the bed as to not wake Maj. He gently lays the blanket over Maj to allow her to sleep a while longer. Jess suspects that Maj is going to wake up with quite a hangover. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Jess heads out to fetch the ingredients to the tried and true Fairchild Family remedy that has served them all well in similar circumstances.

As Jess heads into town to the market, he runs into Luke opening up the shop. This is a moment that he is truly happy to run into his Uncle and Luke is equally pleased to see Jess. "Good Morning Nephew, it would seem that you have some 'splaining to do." Luke does his best Ricky Ricardo as he hold the door open for Jess to enter. Jess takes a seat at the counter as Luke immediately puts on some coffee. "So how is Maj faring this morning. The girls put back a lot of paint thinner at the party. At least Maj can handle her liquor. I had to carry Lane home." Luke offers up with a smile. "It was a longer walk that I thought."

Jess laughs at stories he has heard over time about the Fairchild sibs. "Five brothers can do that to you, practice." Luke can tell that there is a lot on Jess mind given his disappearance from the party and the tale that Lorelai came home with yesterday after checking on Rory. "So now you know." Luke pours the coffee to try to draw the conversation out of Jess. Jess takes a few reflective sips from his coffee before providing Luke with the expected answer. "Yeah I know." Luke leans back against the counter waiting for the rest of Jess' following thoughts to make it to his vocal chords. "I just don't understand the why. That guy... " Jess pauses in an attempt to tame his rising emotions. "Was such a jerk, I mean he cheated on Rory time and time again.. and ... " Jess trails off again buying time by sipping the coffee. Luke takes a moment to lean down on the counter to make Jess look him in the eye. "So, you sure you are long over this?" Luke knows that Jess has never truly allowed himself to get over Rory. Luke does not know what type of closure that Jess needs to move on but he needs something.

Jess knows that Luke saw through his nonchalant dismissal the last time he asked this specific question. The truth is that he doesn't know what to think or feel. Jess bears the guilt that when he did love Rory and Rory loved him, he drove her away with the way he acted. When he became a changed man, or as Luke so lovingly refers to it as "grew the hell up" their lives never seemed to align. Jess remembers Luke sharing some advice that Liz gave to Luke about the whole space time continuum and about him and Rory not being on the same plane at the same time. Jess' attention is returned from his head by Luke saying his name. "You okay?" Jess can see the genuine concern. "Yeah, I am ok, I just don't know what to think."

Luke leans back against the counter before asking his next question. "So, can I ask, what is with you and Maj?" Without looking up at Luke, Jess offers a simple answer. "Maj is a friend, a close friend. You know she has been in my life for a long time." Luke pushes it a bit further. "You sure you are just friends?" Luke suddenly realizes how very Luke and Lorelai like this line of questioning is in appreciation of this irony soaked situation. "We kissed." Jess lets that little detail sip out of his lips unfiltered which was not his intention.

"I know I saw you from the party." Luke tops off the coffee to keep Jess talking. "That was a distraction. The kiss was last night." Luke is a bit intrigued by the whole very familiar dynamic in play. Jess decides to open up to Luke. "I have known Maj a really long time. She is huge part of my life. We have kissed a hundred times." Luke jumps in on this detail out of curiosity. "And you are not dating?" Jess smiles at Luke's assumption as he dives deeper. "A lot of those kisses were saving my ass from Crazy Carrie." Luke laughs at that true ironic twist that mimics his own life. "Yeah, I have some experiences with Crazy Carries but last night was different?" Jess sits up locking eyes with Luke. "Yeah, something was different. Good different." Jess returns his gaze to the counter. "So what happened after the kiss?" Luke is intrigued given what he sees in Jess.

"Maj happened. She just settled it down and we went to sleep but before your next question, yes, she kissed back." Jess nods his head at the appearance of Rory into the diner for some breakfast which immediately cuts this conversation short. Rory smiles at Jess with no idea with what to say. To avoid any more awkward conversation this morning, Jess thanks Luke for the coffee as he heads to the market for some Gatorade and Tomato Juice. "I'll see you this afternoon." Jess waves as he walks out the door.


	20. 100 Bad Days Chapter 20 (RV)

Maj wakes to find that Jess has departed for a bit. From the note on the desk, Maj sees that Jess has headed into town and she can only hope that the reason involves the remedy to her current hangover. Mustering the courage to take the tilt a whirl into the next room, Maj heads to the shower in the hope to return to the land of the living. The warmth helps to align the ballasts a bit as the world takes on a little less motion. Maj limps through the rest of her morning routine. It is time to take another run at Honor no matter how she currently feels. It is time to deploy the suck it up buttercup and get to business.

Upon seeing the condition of Maj, Lorelai immediately hands Maj her cup of coffee. "The punch packs a punch." Maj takes a sip, "like Apollo Creed." Lorelai can not help but smile since that was a very solid pop culture reference. Being from Philly, Rocky would have been a powder puff reference, Lorelai respects the effort in the retort. "Have you seen Mrs Lauder about?" Maj eyes Lorelai closely. Lorelai nods her head towards the back garden as Maj begins to walk towards the door. Before Maj's hand hits the doorknob, Lorelai speaks her name to gain Maj's attention. Maj turns to acknowledge Lorelai with a nod of her head.

Maj walks out into the garden to see Honor sitting next to a fountain enjoying her coffee. Honor acknowledges Maj on her approach. "May I join you?" Maj asks before taking the seat across from Honor at the garden table. Honor is sipping coffee and smoking a cigarette, under different circumstance this would remind Maj of a trip to Paris out of their once upon a time. Honor nods as Maj sits down, Honor begins to speak. "What don't I know Majestic?" Maj knows that Honor is calling her onto the carpet and she is quite willing to walk it. "Honor, it is not my story to tell and it is not your story to tell either. We both know that you are not here by chance." Maj assumes a comfortable position in the chair settling into the conversation to come.

Honor eyes Maj closely through the haze of her exhale. "What is your connection to all of this? It is not like you have skin in this game, love?" Maj cannot help but acknowledge the truth in that statement. "My involvement is pure chance, Honor. This is not our game to play. I am taking the bench." Honor ashes her first cigarette to immediately light another as she continues the conversation. Maj knows the tell revealed when Honor chain smokes. "So what is with you and Jess, I did not picture you the cougar type but he is yummy." Honor states with a sly smile with a tease and a purposeful redirect on the conversation that is not lost on Maj. Maj knows Honor has multifaceted reasons for that particular interjection. "He is a friend, Honor, I have known Jess a long time."

"I am sure you have but..." Honor cocks an eyebrow as the words leave her lips. "It's not like that, Honor." Maj rolls her eyes in sync with her response. Honor assumes a position leaning into the space between herself and Maj. "I'll make a deal with you." Maj is sufficiently intrigued by the statement to bite. "Ok, sure, what ever you say." Honor decides that she will go off the trail of Rory Gilmore but it comes with conditions. "I will tell Logan that I did not see Rory but you have to tell me if the dynastic plan took an unexpected turn."

Maj can actually answer this with the truth. The truth is that she does not know if the baby is Logan's, no one has said those words to her. As an attorney the truth has layers and nuances. Jess may know that answer but with a hand on a stack of bibles, Maj does not know that answer. "Honor, I do not know the answer to that particular question." Maj consciously reveals her tell to Honor. Honor takes in Maj's tell as she again twists the conversation in another direction.

"Josh has missed having you around, Maj. What happened?" Honor is being quite genuine which Maj cannot help but appreciate but this is not a story to share with Honor. "It was not the two of you, life just got complicated." Maj is purposely evasive. She social engineers her response to throw Honor off of the scent of the truth. Honor will assume it was based in the complications following loss. The truth of the matter is actually quite a different matter. "Why don't you and your friend come to the city for dinner soon." Maj again acknowledges the genuineness of Honor's tone. Maj knows that this an obligation that she best accept and actually keep. "Sounds lovely, Honor."

As Maj speaks, she hears the door to the garden open revealing Jess on his approach. "Good morning, ladies." Jess smiles as he senses this must be quite a conversation. "You ready?" Jess offers Maj an escape from the conversation which she seems quite willing to accept. Maj stands up taking Jess' offered arm. "I apologize, but I have a family obligation to keep and I never do a family obligation without legal counsel." Jess offers with a smile towards Honor. Honor laughs as she responds. "I know exactly what that is like." Jess escorts Maj inside and up to the room for a quick conversation.

As Jess shuts the door behind them, he turns to speak to Maj. "So am I to assume that was a preemptive strike?" Jess circles closer to Maj. "Well, I would have put it in less provocative terms but you could say that we have come to a temporary accord." Maj eyes Jess with teasing affection. "Honor is not going to go looking for Rory." Jess lays down on the bed. "How do you know she will keep her word? What makes you trust her?" Maj knows that Jess' concern is legitimate and based in the red string tied to Rory which she will respect. "Jess, I have no reason not to trust, Honor. You are going to have to accept that based on your faith in me." Jess is surprised by the profoundness of the statement. He has faith and trust in Maj to the level of her being one of the few on planet Earth that he would take a bullet for so he will let this go for now.


	21. 100 Bad Days Chapter 21

After a pop of Advil and a gulp of Gatorade and tomato juice, Maj lays down on the bed next to Jess. Jess debates whether or not to bring up the topic of last night. Reading Jess like a book, Maj responds to the unasked question. "Jess, you know I love you." Jess' mind jumps to its own conclusions since those are such unfamiliar words to his ears. The addition of a "but" is instantaneous in his mind. Again knowing Jess, Maj pulls his face to align with hers. "I love you. There is no but, there is circumstance and circumstance requires getting through the rest of this weekend." Maj places a gentle kiss on Jess' lips. Jess attempts to speak her name and like the night before is silenced with the placement of Maj's finger against his lips. Jess' mind immediately starts to analyze the different kinds of love as Maj speaks again. "Stop overthinking this, Jess."

Jess laughs at Maj actually being right. "I am not over thinking this." Maj cocks an eyebrow as Jess adds. "Much." Jess rises from the bed grabbing Maj's arm to pull her upright. "Come Majestic, Lady Elizabeth beckons an audience." Maj whines her way down the stairs and through the lobby to the car as they head to the final family obligation of this rather eventful weekend. The final obligation is a picnic at Liz and TJ's house which will include Luke and Lorelai among the usual suspects.

At the Dragonfly, Honor and Josh lingered over brunch before deciding to head back to New York. As they made their way out of town, Honor noticed the pregnant and showing Rory walking into the newspaper office. Despite her promise to a friend, Honor decides to talk to Rory. Honor justifies this move with the thought that she promised not to tell Logan. She did not really promise not to run into Rory. Honor asks Josh to park the car and wait for a moment while she runs into the office of the Gazette. Honor is happy to find Rory alone on the space sitting at the desk typing away. Rory is stunned to see Honor leaning against the wall next to the door. "You are definitely glowing." Honor offers to soften the shocked expression of horror that has manifested across Rory's features.

"Honor." Rory stumbles upon her words as if there were speed bumps on her tongue. "Honor, what are you doing here." Honor waltzes across the room as if this was an expected social call. "I came to see you." Honor pulls out the chair in front of Rory taking a graceful seat. "Honor, it is not what you think." Rory cannot mask her panic at Honor's presence.

"Relax Rory, I am not going to tell Logan but I am here because of Logan." Honor sits back to choose her words with care. "Rory, this is not my story to tell but if the baby to be is in the dynastic plan, you owe it to Logan to tell him." Rory attempts to speak but is silenced by Honor. "Rory, I am not the keeper of your booty call or your conscience. This is for you to decide." Rory again attempts to speak. "Not done." Honor raises a finger to silence Rory. "I always liked you and I was always on your side. You broke my brother's heart time and time again. You were all that he ever wanted and you turned him out time and time again. You need to make a decision and make it soon. There is a right way and a wrong way to go about this. You know the price you will pay at the hand of my family if you choose the wrong way." Honor pauses just long enough for Rory to speak. "Is that a threat." Rory gets up her gumption despite herself with her tone taking on a very Park Avenue bitchy air.

Honor smiles sweetly as she responds. "Rory, it is how it is in this world. This is a choice and you have free will. You knew the risks of the affair and you are old enough to appreciate consequence." Honor rises from the seat to prepare to leave. She again smiles sweetly at Rory. "It is your choice, choose wisely." Honor gracefully exits the Gazette to her waiting ride. All that Rory can muster in her head is the chalice scene from an Indiana Jones movie telling her to choose wisely. The damn cup of a carpenter. Rory is painfully aware of her expiring timeline related to telling Logan.

Jess is surprised just how much he is truly enjoying this particular party at his mom's house. TJ and Luke are manning the BBQ while the characters from the town chat away at the tables. It is so normal that it is almost off putting. Doula is still donning the tiara that Maj had bought her which Jess finds amusing to a fault. Maj is again lost in conversation with Babette, Morey and Miss Patty as Jess observes from his mother's back porch taking it all in. Jess feels his mother's arm wrap around his shoulder. "So, what is running circles in that mind of yours?" Liz leans into Jess as he wraps his arm around his mother in return. Liz's bliss is hard to contain at the return gesture of affection from her son. The changes in her Jess are profound. In her heart, she knows she owes a huge debt to her brother but some of this is owed to Jess' life in Philadelphia. Liz knows bits and pieces revealed over time but she truly would like to find out more and now she knows who to ask. "You seem happy, Jess. Are you happy?" Liz asks of her son in a very offhanded tone. Jess smiles at the thought before he allows it to flow off of his lips in response. "I am content, Mom, very content. I have a good life." Liz smiles before turning to kiss Jess on the cheek. "You know that is all I ever wanted for you. I just did not know how." Liz brushes her hand on Jess' cheek. Jess smiles at this rarest of rare moments with Liz. "I know, Mom. I know." With the best response she could have hoped for, Liz turns away to attend to her guests. Jess takes his leave of the back porch heading towards his step father and uncle as a return to the festivities. It is time to engage over observe.


	22. 100 Bad Days Chapter 22

Lorelai is growing more comfortable with Luke's family. They truly came from opposite ends of the spectrum with their own unique level of dysfunction and nuance. Liz is still crazy but she has evolved to an earthy level of crazy, eccentric even. Luke is surprised as to the positive effect that a goof like TJ had on his sister. They are each other's kind of weirdo and that makes him happy. There is a balance and peace in his family now and Lorelai is actually making an effort to integrate with all of these moving parts. April has a place in their lives now too which is a relief for Luke. He never expected to be a father and he hopes that he as become a good if unconventional one. Luke sits back sipping a beer and smoking a cigar with his brother in law and nephew around the fire pit as if peace has been what it has always been. Luke watches as Jess dozes off in the chair bathed in the warmth of the waning fire. Maj, Lorelai and Liz are finishing up the dishes in the house, as Luke takes in the view framed by the kitchen window.

Lorelai begs off for the night telling Luke that she is going to head to check on Rory as Liz takes the opportunity to get to know Jess' companion a bit better. To make the conversation private, Liz sends Doula off to bathe and make sure her homework is finished for school the next day. Once alone with Maj, Liz is unsure how to start the conversation with Maj so she just dives in full throttle. Liz offers a seat and a cup of tea to Maj.

As she places the delicate fine china tea cup in front of Maj, Liz offers up the headlong dive into the conversation that Maj is anticipating. "How long have you known my Jess?" Liz takes the seat in front of Maj leaning into the conversation which shows Maj sincerity on a grand scale. Maj smiles since she expected this interrogation and is both surprised and glad that it is occurring at the last minute. " I have known Jess a long time, longer than I care to admit. It has been over 10 years." Maj smiles knowing that Liz loves Jess and that there are big black holes in her knowledge of Jess' world. Maj decides to indulge the sign of a mother's love. "Go ahead and ask, Liz."

Liz smiles at Maj. Maj's age gives her an obvious level of maturity which Liz will take advantage of with this rare opportunity to get a glimpse into Jess' world from someone who lives in it. Maj shares the story of how she met Jess with Liz. The day that Maj entered the Locust Street house to find Jess asleep on the couch pretty much looking like a homeless person who had wandered in which honestly was not far off of the truth.

Jess' experience in New York had become a life lesson. He needed a change and that change became a bus ticket to Philadelphia. A few hard nights had him stopping into Saul's which became his version of Luke's to get at least one decent meal before he truly had to figure this all out from a position of desperation. The meal at the diner led to conversation with Chris and Matt and the offer of a place to sleep that night. Destiny had played into his world with a copy of "Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Universe" as a conversation starter. The near all night discussion and debate over authors and content led to a new beginning.

Jess was never one to ask for help or to trust those willing to help him. The trip to walk his mom down the aisle altered his perspective in time to allow him to embrace the charity of Chris and Matthew and eventually Maj. They gave him a place to stay in exchange for his work at the book press where Jess worked at the book press by day and the diner by night until he got his footing firmed up enough to warrant getting paid by the book press. To Jess, this became so much more than a job. It was love, it was life. The adage that if you do what you love, you will never work a day in your life came true for Jess.

Maj shares a number of stories about Jess that make Liz beam with pride as to how far Jess has come. Jess' journey was not without stumbles, failures and falls but a mother does not need to hear those stories. With his mother, Maj portrays Jess as the hero of the odyssey. With the loving portray of her son, Liz summons the courage to ask Maj about her relationship with Jess. "Are the two of you together?" Liz runs her finger around the rim of her cup as she asks the question about their relationship. Maj knows what Liz is fishing for and answers. "Liz, I love Jess very much, he has been part of my world for a very long time. He is someone who I deeply treasure but we are not dating." Liz takes in Maj's statement. "Are you sure? I saw that kiss." Maj is struck by change in perception with that one kiss. She and Jess have kissed so many times and that wasn't even like the kiss that happened later that night. She cannot fathom what the world saw in that particular moment. Maj does not directly answer the question with anything other than a soft smile. Maj is saved from having to provide greater detail by TJ walking in the door to talk to Liz. Maj takes TJ's entrance as the opportunity to head out to Luke and Jess.

Luke nods his head in greeting at Maj as she approaches the fire. Jess is quite obviously sound asleep in the chair. "How long has he been like that?" Maj takes a seat in TJ's chair next to Luke. "Quite awhile." Maj sits back enjoying the firelight. "So, is he okay... you know with everything?" Luke motions with his beer in Jess' general direction. Maj smiles. "He'll bend." Luke understands the meaning of Maj's analogy immediately. The hour is beginning to grow late as Maj gently shakes Jess awake so that they can head back to the Inn.

Maj and Jess exchange their good nights with everyone before heading back to the Dragonfly. It will be an early day with the drive back to Philadelphia ahead of them.


	23. 100 Bad Days Chapter 23

Jess and Maj head out of town in the early morning. Michel bids Maj a Bon Voyage much like he would have done for his Gisele. It has been a rather active several days and they both could use a bit of peace on the ride home. They sip their coffee and enjoy the serenity of comfortable silence. Jess takes in the passing scenery as he navigates the way back home. Despite the chaos, Maj actually enjoyed this trip into the Twilight Zone. It was weird, odd, and strange and she would have expected nothing less from Stars Hollow.

Honor expected the call from Logan bright at night since his night is her early. She fields his questions and navigates his expectations with the tact of a seasoned diplomat. She reveals enough without telling him the truth. Honor even shares the story of meeting up with Josh's old friend. Logan exits the conversation truly dumbfounded. He is not sure what he expected Honor to find but he expected her to find something. Logan sits back on his couch trying gain some perspective in his thoughts. With a check of the time, he holds his phone in his hand like an oracle. He wonders if he should just call and reach out. In a different time, he would have hit the button without a thought as to consequence. When the hell did he start to have something to lose? He took risks with the Life and Death Brigade without a thought to the rather serious consequences born out of the what if something went wrong. This is a phone call. It is not a proposal, it is not a affair.. it is a phone call. Odette silently watches Logan mull about the parlor as he paces back and forth around the coffee table. Her presence is hidden from his view by the rather solid set of double doors. Odette knows the subject of the silent debate. She knows all too well. Perhaps it is time for a conversation of her own as she walks into the room to separate Logan from thoughts of Ms Rory Gilmore.

Jess retrieves his bag from Maj's trunk as he asks Maj to come in for a minute. Jess' statement was phrased not so much an invitation as it was a request. Maj could use the break from the four hour car ride and technically she has no where to be for yet another week so there is no schedule to keep. This break from work is driving Maj mad. She has never lived the life of Riley and is finding the pace very hard to take. This passed weekend actually ended up being cathartic in that this was the longest continuous span of time that her mind had been occupied with things other than clients, files, cases and the lingering PTSD from the drive by.

Maj follows Jess into the apartment as he settles his things from the trip. She takes a seat in one of the cozy overstuffed chairs as sanctuary from the topic of conversation that she knows is still looming in the air between them. Jess pours a couple of glasses of wine as he takes the seat adjacent to Maj. The first thought that runs through Maj's mind is that if this pace keeps up on her time off, she is going to need an intervention or a 12 step program upon her return to work. She has not indulged in this way for a very long time. Maj accepts the glass placing it on the table next to her. Jess is quiet as he sorts the thoughts running through his head. He knows Maj knows what he wants to talk about and quite honestly, this is Maj. Over the last decade, they have had intimate and in depth conversations on everything from bathroom tile to politics and religion. Jess is unsure of the source of his own hesitation.

Maj breaks the growing silence. "Just talk to me,Jess. It is just you and me, if it makes you feel better... give me a retainer." Maj smiles taking a sip of wine to ease her own nerves. Her suit of armor, in all situations, is that she is a defense attorney. Her very training and experience is often called upon in social situations to never let them see you sweat and never show a tell. She as been a lawyer long enough that the deployment of armor is automatic. Jess on the other hand is an artist. He has no armor and Maj is very aware of it.

Jess laughs at the joke easing into manifesting his thoughts. "So what was different?" Maj decides to give Jess a pass and start the conversation. "I don't know, Maj... it just was." Maj decides that perhaps this should be left up to science and devises a plan. "Ok, WWBFD." Jess eyes Maj with a smile since he has heard this phrase before. "Ben Franklin would conduct an experiment." Jess offers up as his answer due Maj's deployment of the "What Would Ben Franklin Do" adage that he has heard so many times exchanged between Matthew and Maj from their Penn days. Jess sets his glass upon the table before walking over to face Maj. Jess removes the glass from Maj's hand before pulling her up to face him. "And what is your proposal Mr Mariano?"

"Well Ms Fairchild," Jess takes Maj's hands into his own which triggers a freak flashback to his first kiss with Rory in his brain before Jess returns his focus to Maj. "This." Jess leans down and kisses Maj. They each restrain their interlocked hands from participating in the kiss. After another passionate kiss, Jess and Maj again separate. Releasing their interlocked hands as they each pace away for a moment with Maj adding. "I concede to your point, that is different." The pair interlock with each other as the breathless kissing begins again. As hands begin to wander, Jess and Maj both take a step back to breathe as the realization hits that this is huge and huge needs a moment to soak.

Maj pulls herself out of her own shock and awe reaction with a moment of sanity. "Ok, on that note." Jess does not allow Maj to finish the statement. "Yeah." Jess is lost in his own swirling thoughts as Maj picks up her keys. Their parting kiss is quick and on the cheek out of necessity. If it were anything else, it would get a little too complicated a little too fast and there is way too much at stake for a hasty move. Jess knows he will likely see Maj in the next couple of days and being in constant company for the last four has had an impact.


	24. 100 Bad Days Chapter 24 (RV)

Odette reclines on the aqua blue velvet chaise with her tablet and the file from her PI spread about on the nearby table. Though she now shares Logan's London apartment, the continental girl in her kept her Paris pied-à-terre for sentimental reasons. The Rue d'Aumale still beckons her soul. If she had her choice, their home would be in Paris and not London but that is a battle she will not win. She may be French but she has no need for a Waterloo moment like Napoleon. Odette rises from her chaise, walking toward the expansive windows before her taking in her beloved city. She has a difficult strategic decision to make as she tosses the options around in her head.

Odette knows that Rory is pregnant with Logan's baby. She loves Logan but it is not the grand love that would inspire even a lock upon the bridge with a key toss into the Seine. What started as a business arrangement became love if not at least grand fondness. The affair is something that Odette could dismiss, after all she is French. An affair is commonplace and expected but a child. A child with a mistress is a complication that she does not wish to deal with at this time. She and Logan have not yet even discussed heirs and she is certainly not ready to have one of her own. After all, she is only 26. There is so much left to explore before dealing with nannies and schools infringing on careless fun. She will not tolerate an illegitimate heir before even starting their own dynasty.

Odette's attention is grabbed by the invitations to a polo weekend in Monte Carlo and a wedding in Ibiza which lie on the table nearby that are to be included on her near social calendar. She has no time for a trip to the States but she will pencil it in. Odette picks up her phone to have her assistant arrange the details on the premise that it is time for a bit of shopping. An eye to the errant invitations brings the inspiration to bring a friend or two along for company.

Rory has thrown herself into her writing as a distraction to her thoughts of Logan. Writing of his place in her world is both cathartic and potent. Their love story has stirred her longing for him in ways that Rory is finding hard to control. She is starting to feel very sorry for herself in many ways. Her mother had Chris. Chris was around for her pregnancy. Her mother was still living with her parents in posh surroundings with servants attending to her cravings and whims. Waves of jealousy passed in and out of Rory's consciousness as she rereads the chapters dedicated to that time. Rory decides that she will take the first half of the manuscript to Jess to read as she makes plans to head to Philadelphia.

Rory is aware that she is again falling into the bad habit of using Jess to make herself feel better but quite honestly right now she does not care.

The weeks following the visit home have found Maj and Jess returning to their normalcy, at least an attempt at normalcy. The grand experiment has resulted in many more breathless moments that they have decided to keep out of view from both Chris and Matthew since they are both unsure of what this actually is. At least they thought they were concealing their changing interest in each other. Matthew finds himself alone with Jess at the press as they review some details of a manuscript. Lately, one on one time has been rare given the influx of business so Matt is going to take the moment for a heart to heart with Jess. Matthew silently thanks the heavens that Maj is full on back at the firm since she was driving him crazy. He loves his sister to the core but she does not do idle well and she was a little too idle. Maj had reorganized everything and he has not been able to find a damn thing since.

It is the early morning so Matt accompanies his inquisition with an offering of a mug of coffee to Jess. Jess looks up to acknowledge and thank Matt for the coffee as Matt perches himself on the edge of his desk. "So what's on your mind Matthew?" Jess takes the offering with the knowing familiarity of Matt's "I want to talk to you" maneuver. "So what is with you and Maj, the goo goo eyes and such?" Matthew decides that he knows both of them well enough that there is no need to beat around the bush. In Matt's eyes, Jess is family. Jess balks at the term goo goo eyes in reference to himself through his expression. "Come on, Jess, we can all see it. You are like... gooey... around each other now." Matt offers as a provoking tease.

Jess laughs at Matt's follow up. "Under no circumstance have I ever been" Jess employs air quotes in his answer. "Gooey." Matt laughs at the masculine refrain as Jess mockingly postures. Matt can tell that the weekend together changed something in the dynamic between Maj and Jess. Neither Matt nor Chris could put their finger on what it is when the noticed but Matt has his suspicions. He is willing to let this go for now since opportunities to torture Jess are fairly limited. "You may be all crunchy on the outside but man, once they get in... you are gooey... gooey." Matt winks at Jess as he walks across the room.

Jess settles back into to his work with a smile. At least he does not have to worry about what Matt thinks about his relationship with Maj. Right now, things are slowly evolving. They have yet to cross a lot of lines but Jess likes the pace of this. He knows the unspoken hurdles that stand between him and Maj and a full on leap of faith into a romantic relationship, if that is where this is actually headed. Jess is quite willing to clear the hurdles with care. The pace has been more dinners for no reason other than just because along with some tiptoes into what could even pass for an actual date. The oddity of this relationship for Jess is that right now this is just more of what it always was only with as, Maj describes it, sprinkles.

Rory enters the offices of Truncheon Books taking in the soaring windows of the space with appreciation. This is truly a great space and just how she pictured it when Jess described their new offices. Rory finds herself approached by a dusty blond haired prep who to her knowledge of the team must be Matthew. Matthew greets Rory as she inquires as to if Jess is around. Matthew knew of Rory and is a bit startled to see a pregnant version in their space. He offers a bottle of water and a seat as he pulls out his cell phone to call Jess.


	25. 100 Bad Days Chapter 25 (RV)

Jess answers the call from Matthew as he walks in the doors at Truncheon. Jess hangs up the call in the stunned silence that envelopes him at the sight of Rory where he would least expect her. Matt exchanges a head nod as he also hangs up the phone at this point, Jess obviously knows the content of the call. "Rory, hey what are you doing here?" Jess offers Rory a hug with a glance in Matthew's direction to which Matt responds with a shoulder shrug and Jess motioning for Rory to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

Rory settles into the seat as Jess takes a seat across from her. "I brought the first half of the book for you to read." Jess smiles at the thought of Rory wanting to share the story but he knows her well enough to know that she could have emailed that to him. Rory is here because she wants to talk. Jess looks down at his watch to check the time. He realizes that Rory must have left Stars Hollow very early to get here and it is that time between breakfast and lunch. "You drive in?" Jess offers to open up the conversation to possibilities. Rory nods. "Yeah left at 5:30, did not quite anticipate the traffic in the city."

"How about we discuss this over brunch?" Rory cannot help but smile at the suggestion and she is quite famished. "Matt, you good?" Jess glances over at Matthew who nods. Jess also realizes that introductions are in order. "Matthew Fairchild, Rory Gilmore." Matt crosses the room to exchange formal pleasantries and a toss of his car keys to Jess with a quick shake of the hand. "Take my car." Jess thanks Matt for the keys which will make the adventure easier to navigate. Rory would not likely do well with the hustle and bustle of the Philly transit system in her current condition. The gentlemen in Jess walks around the car to open the door for Rory.

Jess decides to take Rory to the Dandelion for brunch. Jess keeps the conversation light on the drive over to center city since there are topics best left to discussion outside of crazy city traffic. Jess parks Matt's car in the garage near the Dandelion. After getting out of the car, Jess rounds the car to offer a hand to Rory to rise from the seat of Matt's coupe. As if it were the most normal thing in the world, Rory loops her arm through Jess' for the stroll to the restaurant. Surprised by Rory's move, Jess remains the gentlemen as he continues to offer chivalry towards Rory. Rory is impressed that Jess is known in the place as a regular. The surroundings are quite elegant as they take their table. After they place there order, Jess directs the conversation as to the real reason that Rory drove to Philadelphia. "So, Rory, why are you here? You could have emailed me the transcript. Why did you drive 5 hours to Philadelphia just to bring me something that is only half done? What is going on with you?" Jess takes a sip of his iced tea to normalize his rather abrupt call out.

Rory fiddles and fusses with her napkin before responding. She figured that Jess would call her out but she also figured that she would have more time to formulate a reason that sounded legitimate. "Rory?" Rory's longer than a pregnant pause in response to his question prompts Jess to bring Rory out of her head. "It's me, you can talk to me. Why are you here?" Jess eases off as he relaxes his position in his chair to try to comfort Rory into conversation. "Jess, I don't know what to do." Rory's response confuses Jess for a moment. He knows that Rory speaking of the baby and telling Logan.

"Rory, it is the man's child. You owe it to him to tell him." Jess is glad that the food was quick in delivery so that perhaps they can quickly get out of this conversation and on to other topics. He has had his fill with Huntzbergers for a lifetime. Rory still matters to him and she is family so he will continue to indulge Rory's whims.

"I know I do but." Rory hesitates which is where Jess again kicks in as her voice of reason. "Rory, you are almost 6 months pregnant, you are running out of time and his wedding is in a month and a half. Tick tock." Jess tries not to be cruel in his tone but he needs to make his point stick. Jess has made his point and decides that this interaction needs to take a more pleasant turn to a literary discussion. They linger over conversation for quite a while before Jess decides it is time to head back to the book press. Jess is surprised by Rory asking him to show her around Philly. The best thing that he can think of is a tour of the art museum. It has been awhile since he has been there and it will pass the time without a lot of need for deep conversation.

Maj has been running around like a mad woman all morning with a full court docket which drifts into the afternoon. Maj finds herself exiting city hall and quite peckish. Given the hour, Maj is torn between a late lunch at the Terminal Market or a swing to the Dandelion for high tea. As a treat to herself, Maj decides on high tea to relieve the stress of the day and it is close to her next destination which makes the decision easy.

Maj is surprised when the waitress mentions Jess and his pregnant girlfriend as a passing comment about seeing them both in one day. Maj instantly knows who had accompanied Jess for lunch. Maj is surprised that Jess did not mention a visit from Rory when she spoke with him. Maj is also a bit surprised how someone referring to Jess having a girlfriend stung a bit. Maj brushes it off and settles into her toast to the crown. It has been a long time since she indulged in High Tea and she is not going to let anything put a damper on it. She can find out more later since Matthew has asked her to stop by the book press this evening to look over some papers.

The day winds into the evening as Maj heads to Truncheon. She is surprised that Matt's car is not in the lot as she pulls in but she is already here so she will head in anyway. Maj is even more surprised to see Matt as she enters the office. Matt can tell from the quizzical look in Maj's expression that she was not expecting him to be at the office. "Jess has my car." Matthew watches Maj's expression fall a bit since she knows why Jess has Matt's car. His sister is not normally one for jealousy but Matt can see the fringes of the green monster in Maj's expression which amuses the hell out of him. "Yes, he is with Rory but how do you know she is here?" Matt is enjoying watching Maj squirm a bit since she has not shared the change in her relationship with Jess with him and this will make Maj own up to it. Maj knows she is snagged and she will not allow her baby brother to get the best of her. "Marie mentioned that they had lunch when I went for High Tea." Matt smiles at Maj. "High Tea, well aren't we the Princess." Matt offers in with a mock British accent. Maj settles in at Matt's desk to tackle the work at hand and to get off the topic of Jess and Rory.


	26. 100 Bad Days Chapter 26

Matthew and Maj have settled into the work that needs to be done for Truncheon as twilight has taken firm hold outside. Jess pulls Matthew's car into the lot next to Maj's car. Rory instantly recognizes the BMW and the likelihood of its owner being inside. Rory knew to expect to run into Maj but had hoped that she could keep this time with Jess just for her. Jess again rounds the car to assist Rory to her feet. Sports cars were not exactly designed with expectant mothers in mind, cars like Matt's were built for quarter life crisis.

The opening door focuses Matt and Maj's attention on the arrival of Jess and Rory. Matt is trying to figure out the timeline of the day realizing that Jess and Rory were gone for almost nine hours. Rory smiles offering a hello to Maj. Something in Maj's expression reveals a quick glimpse of a tell that Jess notes. He is not sure how to read it given that it was quickly concealed but he definitely noted its manifestation.

Rory takes the seat in front of Jess' desk while Jess takes a seat on the corner of his desk. Rory pulls out the manuscript from her bag. Jess is actually surprised that it is a printed copy over a flash drive. Jess signs it off to Rory just deciding do this old school. Jess sets the copy into his inbox for later. It has occurred to him that it is a little late for Rory to start back towards Stars Hollow and is wondering what her plan was for the night. Jess is almost afraid to ask as Maj and Matt wrap up their work. The pair round to the front of Matthew's desk with each taking a corner like a pair of Fairchild bookends.

Rory acknowledges the strong familial features across their faces. There is no mistaking that Maj and Matthew are siblings and the definitive age gap with Matt being much closer to their collective ages. Rory takes in Maj. Maj is dressed in an elegant suit. Her look is expensive, polished and refined. Maj drips of professional power. A twinge of jealously rises and falls in Rory.

Matthew is the one to finally break the ice with Rory's plans for the rest of the day. "So Rory are you staying in the city tonight?" Honestly Rory did not have a plan and as the time passed in the day, her plan became to stay at Jess' and to leave in the morning. Rory decides to allow for Jess to offer up an invitation. "Oh, honestly, I had not planned on staying this long so I did not really have a plan." Jess suddenly realizes that he is Rory's plan. Matthew can feel the growing tension in Maj. Something about this situation is unsettling his sister a bit which is triggering his protective nature. As Jess realizes that he was Rory's plan and plans to make the offer of a place to stay, Matt throws a misguided if not well intended solution on the table. "Maj has tons of room, why don't you crash at Maj's brownstone?"

Jess tries unsuccessfully to get a read on Maj as Matt's offer hangs in the air. With a rapier sharp assessment of potential outcomes, Maj realizes that she would rather Rory stay with her than alone with Jess. "Sure, I have plenty of room, you are welcome to stay at my place." Jess is actually stunned as to how quickly Maj backed up Matt's misguided offer. It was a little too quick. Rory is stunned but currently it is the only offer on the table as Jess clarifies with Maj. "You sure? I mean Rory is always welcome to stay at my place."

Maj smiles warmly at Jess and Rory while reaffirming her offer. "My place is much more suited to her needs over the bachelor pad." Maj winks at Jess. "Why don't you grab some food for us at Wong's and meet us at my place. Rory did you drive?" Maj puts the plan in motion with her words that are offered in the form of instructional commands.

Rory acknowledges that she drove into the city. Maj unhooks her house keys from her car keys with the plan to ride over with Rory in Rory's car. Maj hands Jess her car keys so that Rory does not need to follow her through Philly traffic. Jess is still stunned and wondering what exactly Maj is up to. Matthew decides that the floor show at Maj's will not be missed and tells Jess to include him in on the dinner plans with a smile as he taps Jess in the chest on his way out the door. Jess mumbles back to Matthew. "You are enjoying this too much." Which Matthew adds with a wicked smile. "Depends on what is much?"

Rory hands Maj her keys since she does not feel like navigating the city traffic and Maj already knows the way home. The pair share a quiet but not quite uncomfortable ride to Maj's house. To Rory's surprise, Maj has a garage which is rare in any city. Maj pulls Rory's car off to the side to allow for enough space for Jess to get her car into the garage. They actually enter Maj's house from the rear and Rory is unsure what to expect. Maj opens the rear door to reveal a mud room which leads to a small staircase to the first floor. Rory is stunned by Maj's home. It is narrow like most city brownstones but it is beautifully restored and decorated. The twinge of jealousy rises again in Rory without the fade. Maj is only about 10 years older than her but is light years ahead when it comes to career. Rory acknowledges that Maj is a named partner at her firm. It is prevalent on the business card shared on her rescue. Rory also acknowledges that Maj is self made. Maj did not come from opulent beginnings. Maj created this world from the ground up and that annoys the hell out of Rory.

Maj graciously escorts Rory to the sitting area which is lined with built in bookshelves with an impressive collection of books. Maj taps a switch to light the fireplace which makes the room infinitely cozy. Rory walks the wall reading the titles as Maj heads into the kitchen to grab a tray of drinks. Rory takes in the titles along with glances into the adjacent rooms before settling into a grand chair and a half with an ottoman. The walking of the day has taken its toll as she removes her shoes to prop her feet and swollen ankles.

Maj returns with iced tea on a serving tray, offering a glass to Rory. "Are you enjoying the city?" Maj breaks the silence with small talk. Rory proceeds to share the story of brunch and the museum with Maj but not offering in the reason behind her sudden appearance. The women talk of art for the duration of the time before Jess arrives. To Rory's surprise, Jess walks right in which means that he must have his own key to Maj's house. Jess was in the kitchen already when Matt hit the top of the stairs.

Maj flips on the lights in her dining room to reveal another beautiful space with boxed window seats like the living room and a coffered ceiling. The traditional woodwork is set off with modern furnishing that highlight the juxtaposition of the new with the old. Maj motions for Rory to follow and have a seat while the others gather the wares for a proper dinner. As they bring out the food, Rory is touched that Jess remembered her favorite dish. The dinner is surprisingly uneventful if even comfortable and fun. The conversation is interesting and Rory is enjoying getting to know a little more about Jess' world at Truncheon. After dinner and clean up, Matt offers Jess a ride home. Jess is torn as whether to leave this pair alone together unsupervised. Matthew was so kind as to mention the collision of his past and present with these two women which is weighing heavy on Jess' mind at the moment. Matthew and Maj know all too well from participation in the aftermath of Rory's affect and impact on Jess' soul.


	27. 100 Bad Days Chapter 27 (RV)

Maj watches Jess hesitate to leave as he putzes around the kitchen with Matthew prompting her to try to ease Jess' mind. Maj's own emotions have caught her a bit off guard which she is trying to process. The territorial feeling is something new and unfamiliar. Maj circles into the kitchen which prompts Matt to head back to keep Rory entertained. Matt is finding the whole dynamic of the day simple fascinating and Rory Gilmore offers a glimpse into Jess' world in a way that Matt has not yet previously found a way to navigate. Jess is one to hold his whole world quite close to the vest.

"Jess, it will be fine." Maj offers as she navigates the kitchen island to keep this conversation private. Jess knows that Maj will not do or say anything to offend or hurt Rory, that is not his worry. What is occupying his mind is the changing dynamic between him and Maj. He wants this. Jess has not wanted a relationship in so long that he cannot consciously recall the last time it mattered to him outside of the twisted tale of Rory Gilmore. Maj matters. This new whatever it may become matters to him a great deal. It is even bigger than him and Maj. He has something to lose if Rory goes off half cocked in only the way she can. Jess was a party to Rory's history with men and with what Luke has shared over time, Jess is not sure he wants the risk factored into his own life.

Maj can see the wheels turning in Jess' mind. Jess is over analyzing potential outcomes to the thousandth degree as if matters of the heart can be solved with data analytics. "If you are that worried, stay." Maj runs her hand up Jess' chest with a tap to his chin to lock his gaze with her own. Jess smiles to tell Maj that he will stay. "but it is sofa city sweetheart." Maj winks in Jess' direction before returning the kiss, to tell him in a not so covert way that despite the fact that they have shared a bed on so many completely innocent occasions that this is not going to be one of them. "You know I know that you have 3 bedrooms." Jess winks at Maj. Their relationship is evolving and there is no need to complicate things tonight. Maj raises an eyebrow in Jess' general direction with a smile. Jess raises his hands in surrender as he points to the sofa. "Sofa City, got it"

Maj escorts Rory upstairs to the guest bedroom to make her comfortable for the night. Maj offers her a night gown and a robe to sleep in before showing Rory the rather divine bathroom attached to the guest room. Maj opens the closet door to reveal bubbles, lotions and potions that Rory may feel free to use in the claw foot tub which is the centerpiece. Rory can only imagine what Maj's room looks like if this is the guest room. Rory is looking forward to a swim in the tub in a very quasi Pretty Woman way. Her apartment over Luke's does not have a tub like this and she has truly forgotten how luxurious a bath can be. Rory notices that Maj even has a bench near the tub which will make it easy for her to get in and out on her own.

Maj heads to the closet to grab a pillow and linens for Jess as Rory observes. Rory is honestly not sure what she expected. She has no real confirmation if Maj and Jess are actually a couple. Rory cannot estimate their true status and Rory does not really know why it bothers her that Maj is close to Jess though she always thought Jess would hold her in his heart forever. Rory also realizes that truly she and Jess are forever linked because of Luke and her mom.

Maj walks into her living room to find Jess already making himself quite comfortable on the couch complete with the remote flicking away at the channels. "I swear you have a thousand channels. You do not even watch TV and like 500 are sports." Jess offers up with a smirk. "It is all part of the plan to lure men to my lair." Jess pulls Maj down onto the couch next to him. "I wanted to thank you. You know for doing this." Jess raises his hands in the air dramatically as Maj snuggles in for a moment wrapped beneath Jess' arm. "It is not a problem Jess. Rory is family too." Maj kisses Jess on the cheek before deciding that she will likely head to bed herself. She has a few briefs to read before calling it a night. "Sleep well sweet Prince." Maj offers a wave as she heads for the stairs.

Jess decides that he has had enough of TV as he rises from the couch to peruse the bookshelves for something to read. He runs his finger tips over title after title before pulling an old classic of Hitch Hikers Guide to the Universe from its resting place. Jess runs his fingers over the cover with a smile since this book has such a firm place in his history with the Fairchilds in all forms. Jess cracks the binding as a series of legal pad pages slip out, gently gliding to the floor landing at his feet. Jess instantly recognizes the handwriting on the page as he bends down to retrieve them before heading back to the couch. Jess settles back into the couch as he spreads the pages out on his lap for examination. A huge smile crosses Jess' expression as he reads the content of the errant pages.

As Jess arranges the pages back into orderly fashion, he realizes that he is holding a bucket list. From a date scrawled on one of the pages, Jess puts the list in Maj's college timeline. As he reads down the list, Jess has to smile as he realizes that Maj has actually been ticking stuff off of this list since the day he met her right down to the bright red BMW for making named partner at a law firm. Jess laughs at some of the entries on the list. He wonders if Maj had her stroll the Charles Bridge or if she sipped coffee at the Cafe Central at Freud's table. The list spans the mundane to moments of pure adventure. Jess is curious to the chapters of Maj's history that she has not yet revealed from the tick marks on the pages. Jess gently refolds the papers placing them back into the binding as he returns the book to its resting place before choosing another title to occupy his evening.


	28. 100 Bad Days Chapter 28

Rory drives back to Stars Hollow with a thousand thoughts flying around the rafters of her mind. Rory acknowledges that this ride is too long. The ride allows for too much time lost in her own head as she reaches for the volume knob on the radio. The Clash song that is playing only reinforces the thoughts in her head.

Rory and Jess shared a breakfast at Maj's house before her departure home. Rory is surprised as to how comfortable Jess is in Maj's space. Jess moved about it with true familiarity. It became quite obvious to Rory that Jess has spent a substantial amount of time at Maj's to achieve that level of familiarity. Rory's thoughts drifted to wondering if that is what her life would have been like had she went with Jess upon that impulsive offer so very long ago. She fantasizes a bit as to what her life could or should have been. The Jack Kerouac existence that Jess had lived in youth became her existence. How the hell did she end up so far off of her so closely planned path? She is a Gilmore for heaven sake.

After seeing Rory off, Jess heads into Truncheon to work on the business of the day. Jess executes his normal and time tested routine of coffee and conversation to start is work day as he finally settles into his chair. With a glance to his left, he eyes the manuscript occupying his inbox. He has work to do but the manuscript calls to him and he is just a little curious to see how he was portrayed in the text. Jess acknowledges that he was often a challenging person and had a torrid relationship with all things Gilmore in his misspent youth. Jess sits back and kicks up his feet as he flips open the cover on the first half of "Gilmore Girls."

Jess reads chapter after chapter with smiles and an occasional wince. He is not sure what he had expected. Jess had read everything that Rory had written for so long that he, well, he expected more from this. Jess is not sure what story he expected to Rory to tell. The story is good. The writing is good. Jess expected so much more from Rory. Rory was the golden girl of the Yale Daily News. Rory had written a few good pieces but... Jess cannot get passed the fact that it is only marginally good. This is not a book that would even be considered by him, Matt or Chris for print even by a house as small as Truncheon. Jess sits back with a perplexed look on his face. He wonders if perhaps Mitchum Huntzberger was actually accurate in his assessment of Rory so very long ago. Rory was so very excited to write the story but the execution lacks passion and wit. Jess is part of this story, he has known Rory most of her life. He loved Rory, in a way he stills loves Rory and he finds it hard to like Rory and Lorelai as the scrappy heroines of the Gilmore tale.

The banter is very often unkind, the relationships are dysfunctional on a level that at times makes his life look like the bastion of sanity. There was definitely love and a special bond between Lorelai and Rory but... and there it is again. Jess cannot get passed the buts at rise at the turn of every page. Rory is actually writing herself in a way that is coming off as spoiled and entitled. After finishing his initial read through, Jess puts the manuscript down for a while to allow it to soak into his brain. Maybe his initial impression is wrong, maybe it is better than he thinks. Jess decides to get down to some paycheck enhancing business, he will reread the manuscript later.

Matthew could not help but notice the changing expressions on Jess' face as he read the tale of the Gilmore Girls. Jess' reaction has made Matthew curious enough to want to read it for himself. He finds Rory to be a bit fascinating and is curious about her life story. The business of the day calls as Matthew, Chris and Jess align for another debate as to the merits of some new manuscripts as they gather in the "conference room". The conference room is merely the long table at the back of the office but it suffices for this purpose. It is far enough way from the rest of the staff and the others tend to avoid the "conference room" when this trio gathers. If the conversation is engaging enough, they will hear it up at the desks without the need to spy. The assessment of manuscripts can provide for some down right entertaining exchanges suited to an episode of Game of Thrones from time to time. There have even been a few classic Highlander moments to be appreciated on the rarest of occasions.

During a lull in the exchanges, Matt mentions Rory's manuscript to Jess in passing. Jess, wondering if his own judgement is somehow clouded, offers up the manuscript for an opinion from Matthew and Chris to act as a baseline to his own thoughts. The trio return to the business at hand to hash out the remaining details of the upcoming projects before returning to their desks for the rest of the afternoon.

Odette makes her plans to travel to New York for some shopping, upon hearing of his bride's planned adventures, Logan debates a visit back to the states on the premise of a check in at the home office and a visit to his family. Odette is surprised that Logan desires to join her on this adventure. She is quite aware that Logan has no indication of her true intent of this trip. Realizing that there is no graceful way to beg Logan off of the trip, she will simply plan around him.


	29. 100 Bad Days Chapter 29

Honor is as pleased as she is confused about the rather sudden visit of her future sister in law but stranger things have happened. Honor knows that society brides are fickle creatures from experience so she will most definitely indulge her future sister in law with an invitation to join them for dinner. The dinner with Maj has been on the books for weeks, Maj speaks fluent French so Honor makes the foursome a party of six for tomorrow's dinner with a spur of the moment invitation to Finn since he happens to be in town. Maj has charmed the occasional aristocrat in their once upon a time, she will likely be able to charm an heiress. Finn rounds out the guest list perfectly since Maj knows Finn quite well and Finn is the link back to Logan so the it is society social circle perfection.

Maj pops into Truncheon as the boys are wrapping up the week. For once, there are not papers to sign or process, this visit gets to be a purely social call. Maj is actually a bit excited for a weekend in the city. Maj has had a trying week of trial prep and spent some very long days so that she could be free as a bird this weekend. Jess, Matthew and Chris are gather on the corner of their desks sipping their single malt deep into their ritual bullshit session as Maj makes her presence known. She takes up a position next to Matt as Chris hands Maj a glass of Scotch. The conversation is deep into the topic of the punk movement of the early 70's and Taylor Swift which Maj finds infinitely amusing as to in what twisted universe those topics would come together. The boys seem to have some rather potent opinions on Ms Swift as Maj offers in, "never pictured you three as Swifties." The unified response is delivered through the slap on Maj's back by Matthew. "Hey, step off the gown, not judging."

Maj has not shared her weekend plans with her boys. She thought about asking Jess to go with her, Honor would not bat an eye at a sudden plus one. Maj has a soft spot for Jess , that is not new. Maj has loved Jess for years, Maj was never one to overly define love with 5 brothers, brothers from others and the military, Maj has a lot of men in her inner circle. Jess, Jess is different. Jess worked his way into her world with a slow smolder and that scares the hell out of Maj and she is not ready to put anything on display so she didn't even mention the trip to Jess. Enough time has passed since the trip to Stars Hollow that the dinner invitation with Honor and Josh isn't on Jess' radar.

The Truncheon family chats away for a long while before separating to their weekend plans. Matt and Jess are off to enjoy the hockey tickets that Maj manifested from one of her clients as a thank you for this or that. A luxury box boy's night out should provide enough of a distraction that Maj can keep her weekend plans without a summons from one them. Maj has second guessed this dinner a thousand times in her head. Honor is expecting her to bring a date. Honor assumed that Jess was the man in Maj's life and in so many ways it is actually true but Maj is still mid internal debate on the topic.

Maj stares at her suitcase at the end of her bed as she rises in the morning. Resisting the urges that are over rising up her mind, Maj goes through her morning routine as she prepares to leave for the city for long promised and long scheduled dinner with Josh and Honor. Maj is not sure what is making her so uneasy about this dinner. She has known Josh and Honor forever. They were truly close friends in their once a upon a time. Maj sits at the light at the intersection of no return. A right at the light is the on ramp for I-95. A left at the light is the turn that puts her on the path directly to Jess' garden apartment. In a moment of uncharacteristic rash behavior, a few honks, a near collision with a pissed off cab driver displaying a bird in full view places Maj on the route to Jess' place.

A sleepy-eyed Jess cracks the door to find Maj on his threshold. Maj recognizes that perhaps the boys night out was a complete success given Jess' tousled hair and lost boy reaction to the sunlight. After a grunt in greeting from Jess, Maj blurts out the alterations to her plans. "Come with me to New York." Jess rubs his eyes to pull his focus to Maj. Jess's mind is not processing quick enough to follow Maj's speeding train of thought but there is a look of adventure that is enticing, so very enticing. Every fiber wants to say yes to Maj's offer but he has the rare appearance of business meetings over the weekend. Matthew had a surprise encounter with an up and coming author that could mean great things for the press in a once in a lifetime way.

Jess rubs his brow as he does when he is troubled. Maj knows the tells and waits for the answer from Jess. "Maj, I really want to go but Matt bagged a meeting with the whale last night." Jess can see the change in Maj's expression. Jess initially silences Maj's attempt to respond with a finger pressed to her lips. Jess shifts his hand to raise Maj's gaze to meet his own. "I really want to go but." Maj musters a smile as Jess leans down to place a light kiss on her lips. "I really want to go..." Maj interrupts Jess with "Ahab awaits, perhaps next time." Maj winks at Jess as she dusts off her swagger as she walks to the car. Jess watches Maj walk to the car. before closing the door. He is still stunned and touched by Maj's impulse invitation. Maj plans everything to the last detail, the fact that Jess knows that this was completely spontaneous is something that is just so very sexy.

Given the depth of similarity to Luke's relationship with Lorelai, Jess actually sought advice from Luke in the weeks following his visit home. Luke pulled out the hard won wisdom that turned his personal tide so very long ago asking Jess the questions he had asked himself. The string of "do you see her face" questions passed between them with Jess immediately realizing, at the time, who's face he has seen for the last 10 years. Jess still finds it so odd as to the number of parallels that exist between Maj and Rory. They are so very alike and yet so very different. Jess tags it up to compatibility being compatibility. Rory and Maj are similar because they are both his type.

Maj swallows her pride and lets the disappointment roll of like water from a ducks back as she points her car in the direction of Manhattan.


	30. 100 Bad Days Chapter 30

Odette and Logan arrive in New York at their hotel early Friday morning,as the luggage is delivered to the room, his usual room, Logan cannot help but have his thoughts pulled towards Rory. He is a creature of habit, this hotel and this suite have always been a habit. Logan glances towards the bedroom as memories flood his mind. Logan is pulled from his head by Odette's voice. As he turns towards his bride as Odette rattles off a list of places that she would like to go as in immediately go as Odette gathers her purse leaving Logan alone in the suite. Odette takes the car with a destination of the Plaza and the plan of meeting up with a friend from the New York Post, marrying into a newspaper empire comes with some definitive perks. Odette puts her plans into motion. When you can't control the story, the strategic move is to control the narrative.

Logan sits on the couch for a long while deep in memories of Rory Gilmore. He is again circling through their goodbye in his mind and the call that may have been hello again. Logan pulls out his phone staring at the contacts screen. He knows he should have deleted Rory's contact information for his own good but he can't bring himself to do it. The move seems too final, too permanent. Logan rises as he begins to pace the room with the nervous energy that always seems to over take him when his thoughts go in this direction. He loved Rory with all of his being. Logan believed that Rory was his glove. His grandmother always told him and Honor that there is a glove for every hand and Logan believed with every cell of his being that Rory was his glove. Even if Rory was his glove in a OJ Simpson fitting session, she was his glove. Odette fits too but she is more his mitten than his glove.

Honor drops into the hotel to meet Logan for a late lunch and the news that he is currently flying solo for the afternoon. Honor has a surprise for Logan in the form of Finn joining them this evening. Honor decided that this night will be best as couples and Maj was coming stag plus Maj and Finn already have a history.

Between jet lag and the burden of the thoughts running on a loop in his brain, Logan makes the suggestion of Keens for lunch with Honor. Logan decides the best way to banish Rory Gilmore from his current thought pattern is with some good whiskey and with a good steak. For Honor, it is a rather unconventional choice but with Logan, there is no need for the pretense of a socialite wallflower. Honor will be able to eat with abandon worthy of a carnivore's paradise.

Odette meets with her dear old friend from the Post. This is the strategic deployment of a dear old friend who would very much like to remain on the good side of a future Huntzberger and Odette is wildly aware of that ambition. Odette handles High Tea with the expected grace of a socialite and the cunning of a Huntzberger. She provides her list of instructions, addresses and what not in the form of an electronic file transfer to her counterpart. Odette sighs that the smart phone as made the world a little less cloak and dagger and therefore a little less fun but c'est la vie.

Odette finishes her business along with her rose macaron and tea. She has some time to hit 5th Avenue before she would be expected to meet Logan at the hotel. Odette again pulls out her phone, 5th Ave is much more fun with a wing man and perhaps her dear old friend Bebe is available for fun. Odette lingers on the phone making plans with her friends. Logan had mentioned lunch with Honor so she is free as a bird and will spread her wings a bit. Her black card has been dormant a little too long and it could use a bit of exercise. Odette smiles as she satisfies the check and prepares to leave the Palm Court.

Honor and Logan chat away the afternoon lost in conversation and mutually catching up. A lot has changed in their world, with their grandfather's passing the gauntlet has eased on Logan a bit. Time softened their father's dynastic views a bit from the strict line of absolute succession that would rival a Rothschild or a Windsor. None the less, Honor has fully realized that Logan has no idea of his pending fatherhood. It is quite obvious that Logan has not talked to Rory in a very long time. Honor is also very aware that Logan's wedding is coming up in very rapid fashion. They are only a month away from the event at Odette's family estate outside of Paris. The wedding is at the forefront of Honor's mind given that she just secured accommodations for her and Josh in Paris as a romantic add on to the wedding trip since she can think of no place better to possibly start her own dynasty.

Saturday evening finds Chris walking into the offices to retrieve some papers in the aftermath of their meeting with the whale. As he walks passed Jess' desk, he spies the manuscript sitting in Jess' inbox. On a whim and with no plans for the next few hours, Chris picks up the manuscript to give it a once over. Jess had mentioned that it was a potential script for publishing so why not give it a quick read at the half way point. Chris knows that Jess plays a role in Rory's youth and he is curious as to how the punk that they met so many years ago would manifest on paper through someone else's eyes. He pours himself a whiskey and settles in for the read.

Maj crosses the bridge into New York for the weekend adventure, the first stop is to valet the car and leave the bags at the hotel until check in. Maj goes for a walk, a previous life made her intimately familiar with Manhattan. On a whim and with time to kill she hits the city for an afternoon of adventure to pass the time. On a whim, Maj heads to the Museum of Natural History. The whale room in the museum was always a favorite.


	31. 100 Bad Days Chapter 31

Maj wanders the halls of the museum for hours before deciding to catch a cab back to the hotel with time enough to settle into the room before dressing for dinner. Maj walks into the big suite with thoughts of Jess. This would have been a lot more fun with Jess. Maj regrets not asking Jess sooner. Maj pops a bottle of champagne, pouring a glass as she heads for a soak in the tub and primping for a night on the town billionaire heir style. It has been a long time since she has taken a twirl in this particular social circle.

Honor primps and fusses with her hair as she prompts Josh to get moving or they will be more than fashionably late for their reservations. They are swinging by the hotel to retrieve Logan and Odette on their way to meet Maj and Finn at Eleven Madison Park. Maj primps in the mirror. She looks the part. She drips of money in a vintage designer dress with pearls. In personality, she is a Katherine, in wardrobe, you can never go wrong with an Audrey. With two Ivies in her quiver, Maj can fake high society with the best of them. Bring forth the trust fund babies, she is ready, Maj announces silently to the universe as she slides into the back of the town car. "Geronimo."

Maj arrives in time to meet the others exiting their cars. Logan had met Maj many times in their collective past. Maj was always the secret weapon Honor called upon to bail his crew out of trouble time and time again. Maj is a hell of a lawyer and Honor so often deployed Maj's skills as legal frag grenade. Bailing the boys out of their misadventures fostered an enduring relationship between Maj and Finn that no one quite understands other that it just works.

"Majestic Fairchild, well this evening just got a hell of a lot more interesting, shall we, Love." Finn kisses Maj's hand as he loops her arm within his own as he guides Maj into the venue. Maj smiles at the thought of an adventure of whimsy. Finn is always good company when you want to lose touch with your reality. Finn definitely lives the life of a well heeled nomad. Maj feels a Life or Death Brigade moment in the near future with a smile. That little club was not limited to the undergrads. The friendship with Honor was a one way ticket into the surreal world of the Brigade. To everyone's surprise, the staff greets Maj with the familiarity of greeting her by "How nice to see you again Ms. Fairchild." Maj plays off Finn's sidelong glance as he whispers. "Well haven't we gotten all posh." With a wink, Finn guides Maj to her seat as she rolls her eyes at his posh comment.

The couples take their places like knights at the round table as the champagne begins to flow followed by toasts and conversation. The hours pass like minutes in this company as the stories of adventures are shared. Maj picks up on Odette's accent and proceeds to make some light conversation in French which delights Odette. Over cocktails, the conversation traverses elegant conversational topics from travel to art and music. Maj is surprised how much she is enjoying the evening, the food is divine and the company is flamboyant and fun. It has been so very long since she has been indulged and true to form Finn is indulging her every whim. It has been awhile since Maj has seen Finn as she realizes that she has missed Finn.

As cocktails elegantly traverse into a delightful dinner, Logan is pleased to remember how entertaining this friend of his sister's was. Maj's fluent French is tempering his bride to be's antsy nature which is making his night a bit more pleasant and Finn was a welcome surprise. As the conversation drifts from topic to topic, Logan is pulled out of his own head by a rapid fire conversation in French between Honor, Odette and Maj about the post dinner plans for a speakeasy and some jazz. The thought of the speakeasy instantly takes Logan back to his last night of adventure with Rory which consumes his attention.

The speakeasy is a complete throw back to that last night right down to the circling cigarette girls that are currently delighting Odette and sufficiently quelling her need to drag him outside to feed her addiction every fifteen minutes. Finn was thrilled that his blind date was Majestic. He was expecting one of Odette's quirky friends. He is actually enjoying himself tonight and has allowed some of his vices out of the closet to the delight and amusement of Odette. With an old fashioned and a cigarette in his hand, Finn's longer hair and smoldering eyes make him look like a natural Frenchmen and in his current attire, catnip for one young bride to be. Odette totally understands the attraction that Majestic has for this creature. By Odette's own description, Finn is yummy and that sounds so much dirtier in the French version in her head. Maj smiles at the additional comment in deference to her age. She knows from Odette, it is a compliment. A ten year age gap is not even worthy of the bat of an eyelash in Paris and Finn always had a way of making her feel like a real Audrey right down to her own Breakfast at Tiffany's moment once upon a time. With Finn, it was never romance, just a hell of a good time.

With Odette blissfully tipsy, Logan is lost in his head on the ride back to their hotel. He wonders if he could squeeze a quick turnabout to Stars Hollow while he is stateside. Logan just needs to find a way to occupy Odette and his black card coupled with Honor just might do the trick to buy an afternoon to himself. He will call Honor in the morning. Logan is quite amused with how amorous the evening has made his drunken bride as they make their way back to their suite.

Finn offers his hand to assist Maj's entry into the town car. As he takes the seat next to Maj, Finn makes the offer. "So love, you know if we hit the jet now, we can brunch in Vienna. Doco, Cafe Central..." Finn taps Maj on the nose with a wicked smile as enticement. Maj smiles, she knows this is an actual offer, Finn is actually being serious and she is seriously tempted. Finn twirls a now wayward curl on Maj's head in his fingertips. "Come on, just like old times, my Impossible Girl." Finn casts puppy eyes in Maj's direction. Maj looks up with a smile as Finn continues his plea. "Let's pick up your bag and we will be on our way." Maj smiles in the spirit of true adventure. She is in, she is all in. Finn smile at the whimsy as Maj agrees. His Majestic is back, Finn has been a bit lonely since Logan's engagement. "I will have you back in time for anything you have to do, I promise. Just indulge me for a day or two" Finn directs the driver to Maj's hotel with a plan to fetch her things before heading to the private strip as he calls to prep the plane. Finn looks down with a smile at Maj. "In Omnia Paratus, Majestic" Finn leans into Maj's shoulder with a smile.

Maj leans back into the seat with contentment. The events of the last few months have made her appreciate things and have forced Maj to acknowledge that much of her life has become much too predictable. She thought a weekend with Jess is what she needed but this is a fine alternative. With Finn there is no pressure for anything but adventure. Finn escorts Maj to her room as she gathers her things and checks out of the hotel. A short ride to New Jersey in Maj's car and they are off.


	32. 100 Bad Days Chapter 32 (RV)

As her Saturday afternoon progresses, Rory glances over her shoulder for what feels like the hundredth time in the past hour. She cannot shake the feeling of being watched. It is that feeling that raises the hairs on the back of your neck. Rory is just not sure if it is what Luke termed as Momma Bear instincts kicking in or something else. The traces of paranoia are a hard feeling to shake. After working at the paper for several hours, Rory decides to head to Luke's for a burger since perhaps she is just hungry and a bit hangry. As soon as she crosses the threshold of the door and into the square, she feels it again. With the hairs again standing on end at the back of her neck, Rory stops to survey the scene around her. She knows this square like the back of her hand, she scans and scans the scenery for something, anything out of place yet all seems normal as normal could be. With a glance to the left and right, she finishes the short traverse to Luke's. Fortunately Rory has hit the lull between lunch and dinner so she is hoping for some company from Luke while she eats. Her world has been feeling a bit lonely as of late.

Rory takes a seat at the counter without even the need to order. Luke places the usual order adding a decaf coffee. Rory provides her expected nose wrinkle at Luke's insistence on decaf. "You know this is coffee version of asking a hooker to cuddle." Rory offers as she takes the first sip of pale substitute for the real thing. Luke shoots the ever present coy look back at Rory. "It is for the baby." Rory offers a counter. "The baby would also like chili cheese fries with the double cheese burger." Rory winks and raises her eyebrows in Luke's direction. "Is this baby planning to be the poster child for Wisconsin?" Rory banters back to Luke's response. "We have lofty ambitions Luke, lofty ambitions, do not skimp on the state fair sprinkles."

In a few short minutes, Luke places the plates on the counter much to Rory's delight. With the lull, Luke grabs a cup of tea taking up the position leaning against the counter to chat with Rory since knows that she hates to eat alone. Over lunch Rory mentions the nagging feelings of being watched to Luke. She seeks solace and clarity if Luke really thinks she is just being paranoid. Luke is a little surprised by what Rory described. Rory is being genuine. Something is definitely triggering the reaction. Luke tries to assure her that he has not really noticed anyone strange hanging around but then again the bar is set kind of low in Stars Hollow. The freaks that have been wondering around are their freaks but he assures Rory that he will keep an eye out for anything odd. Even sitting in Luke's, Rory gets the crawl up her spine. She may have to Nancy Drew this on her own. If anyone new was around, Miss Patty would likely have the scoop and she can just wander on her way back to the paper.

Rory finishes her day at the paper with the sun heading for the trees as she walks back across the square to her apartment above Luke's. Normally, this is Rory's very favorite time of day as the sun silhouettes the trees in midnight black with a vivid background of orange. Something is not quite right. Rory feels the car linger at the light just a moment too long. At this point she wonders if she truly is just so aware that she is reading into everything. The black on black sedan pulls out from the light proceeding on its merry way.

The next morning in NYC, Logan walks into the main room of the suite with the plan in his head to go and see Rory. His plan is a quick brunch at the hotel coupled with Honor sweeping Odette off to a healthy day of doing damage to the trust fund via Fifth Avenue. Like the night before, every trip to anywhere with more than one Huntzberger in tow means a pap or two on duty. With the size of their trust funds and the exploits of their youth, both Honor and Logan are quite used to the attention of the paps. They think nothing of the snaps here and there during their brunch outing or from the night before at the restaurant and the club. Paps come with the territory. They are part of normal life. The one difference that Logan notices are the accompanying whispers and glances that are cast in their direction this morning. Normally, he would not bat an eyelash but something has triggered his spidey senses. As if drawn by the force, Logan notices the reason for the rather intense nature of these particular whispers and glances. A gentleman a few feet way is reading the paper with a picture and a head line that suck Logan in like a Vortex.

Logan excuses himself from the table for a moment as a farce to get a look at Page Six. Logan walks to the lobby to retrieve a copy of the paper. The back page features a photo of a very pregnant Rory Gilmore obviously taken in Stars Hollow with the headline of "Like Father, Like Son?" Logan frantically flips through the paper to the accompanying article with a thousand questions running through his mind and sudden clarity as to the chances that Odette may have already discovered this little nugget of information. The article is a scathing comparison of Logan and his father obviously crafted with information from someone very close to his inner circle. Logan remembers the stories and scandals that have floated to the surface in his father's life.

Logan notices the pictures that had to have been taken last night between dinner and the club but there are other pictures from his history. This revelation in the press did not manifest its way to the light of day without help. Logan's eyes are returned to the picture on the page before him as he takes in the glow of a pregnant Rory. A life with Rory is all he ever wanted, a life that did include the thought of children with this woman. Logan has no choice but to keep his plan.


	33. 100 Bad Days Chapter 34

Logan gently slides the paper back into the pile as to not draw anymore unwanted attention as he makes his way back to the table. To his delight, Honor and Odette are making ready their plans to tackle Fifth Avenue. Within the hour, Logan is navigating the highways towards Stars Hollow.

Rory is enjoying a lazy Sunday morning in her apartment preparing to flip through the various Sunday papers. The New York Times is still her very favorite Sunday morning ritual. She reads the paper cover to cover with her coffee. Rory, as part of her ritual preparation, is brewing some decaf coffee. Rory swears that Luke must come up here and hunt down her stash of all things caffeine. Her options are decaf and tea, she would swear upon a stack of bibles that she had some of the good stuff in one of these damn cabinets as she sufficiently rummages around the shelves.

Luke is working his way through the Sunday morning breakfast crowd. As he makes the rounds with the refills of coffee, he looks up to come face to face with an image of Rory on the back of the paper that Kirk is reading. Luke immediately sets the pot down, snatching the paper from Kirk's hands to get a better view of the picture and read the accompanying article. Luke immediately quells Kirk's protest with a jelly donut on his way to privacy in the back.

Luke takes in the words on the pages. Though Lorelai never told him outright, he had suspicions of his own that have been confirmed by Page Six of all things. Luke's first thought that if this is true, there is potentially hell to pay. He may be blue collar to his core but in this day and age, it is hard to not know who the Huntzbergers are. If Rory is carrying a Huntzerberger heir, they are likely going to come after Rory battle ready. Luke stands in the kitchen rubbing his head in the way he does when he is truly troubled as Lorelai wanders in prompted by Kirk's continued protest and direction to the kitchen upon the question of "where's Luke."

The only reaction that Luke can manifest is to point to the paper which is spread upon the counter as Lorelai enters the kitchen. The expression written across Luke's features is the same one that crossed when Jess was truly in trouble. Lorelai wonders if something had happened to Jess, though she wonders what the hell Jess could have done that would have make the New York Post. Lorelai's eyes are drawn to the picture and the article as Luke informs her that Rory is also gracing the back page. Lorelai reads the tabloid story with waves of horror now crossing her own expression. Lorelai knew there was the potential for this given the reputation and history of the Huntzbergers with the tabloids. Lorelai ever dreamed it would drop like a bomb. Logan is getting married and his father, well he is the stereo typical powerful man with a laundry list of scandals of that is rather long and at times legendary. Lorelai composes herself for a moment before looking up into Luke's eyes. "Has she seen this?" Lorelai steadies herself with her hands on the counter as she braces for the response. "No, I don't think so, Rory has not been down yet this morning."

"Luke, this is seriously bad. Like a suitcase of bad with a suitcase of worse." Lorelai paces around the island in the kitchen. All Luke can think to say is "what do we do?" Lorelai circles the island and Luke with her hands in her hair. "I don't know what to do, do we get a lawyer or something?" Luke picks up the paper and rereads sections offering a response. "Lorelai, I am not sure what a lawyer will do." He pauses for a moment rubbing his chin. "Because this is actually true."

As the pair banter, Rory appears in the doorway. Luke instantly swipes the paper off of the counter making sure that Rory does not catch a glimpse of anything alarming until they figure this out. Lorelai sweeps Rory out to the tables with a plan to distract Rory with breakfast. Seeing that Zach has the room under control, Luke heads to the stock room to make a phone call.

Rory is surprised to be practically drug to a table by her mother this morning but breakfast is always better with company. Lorelai determines that the best distraction to this current predicament is a day of shopping for the baby to be. She had been planning this anyway wasn't it Patton who said that a good plan immediately executed is much more effective that a perfect plan executed a week from now. Patton obviously knew his way around a mall.

Later:

Logan gazes down at his watch, he has searched high and low for Rory without outright revealing his presence in Stars Hollow. He is very aware of just how small this town can be. A glance at his watch tells him that his time to find Rory is growing short when he spies his golden moment. Lorelai parking her Jeep near the diner and she has a passenger which he is sincerely hoping is the elusive Rory Gilmore. He is firmly out of places to continuing looking for her.

Upon the navigation to the parking spot, Rory commences what is now a roll out of the Jeep. She is quite surprised to see a hand appear offering her assistance to the curb. In an instant her world is thrown into the turmoil of an unexpected guest. Rory takes Logan's offered hand realizing that there is no where to hide and absolutely no way to conceal her condition. Rory smooths her clothing with a brush of her hand over her belly trying to maintain her composure as she rights herself on mother earth in front of Logan. It takes only a moment for Lorelai to realize that Rory has not met her at the back of the Jeep to retrieve the packages. With a peek around the side of the vehicle, Lorelai is as stunned as Rory to see Logan.

Logan offers a warm smile at Rory with the add of, "is there some news you would like to share, Ace?"


	34. 100 Bad Days Chapter 35

An auto pilot generated stumbling response of hello falls from Rory's lips as she locks eyes with Logan. Logan takes in the glowing look of Rory with a genuine smile. This was what he wanted once upon a time but a lot of time has passed. Upon seeing this particular paring, Lorelai searches for a way to make herself scarce by taking the parcels into Luke's. Lorelai cannot help but wonder if Logan happened upon a copy of the Post this morning.

A few awkward moments pass, before Logan takes Rory by the arm to lead her to his car. "How about we take this conversation out of the street." With the scenery in the pictures gracing the Post, Logan is not taking any chances of this particular pic being snapped by a pap. Rory is so dumbfounded that all trains of thought have sufficiently derailed and her brain is no longer connecting to her mouth. All she can do is sit there and smooth her shirt over her belly. "So Ace, talk to me." Logan starts the car and heads out of Stars Hollow.

Luke could not help but notice as Lorelai waltzes into the diner, dropping packages in the corner before practically pressing her face against the window. Not that this is a display of her most unusual behavior since that list is long and deep but this is a little odd and worthy of a bit of an inquiry. Luke takes a glance over Lorelai's shoulder. To his shock, Luke mutters. "Is that... " Lorelai immediately answers "YES!" The pair watch Logan escort Rory to his car and leave. As the car disappears from view, Lorelai whips around toward Luke. "So you think he knows." Luke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he knows but wonder if he found out from the Post."

Rory runs her hands through her hair for a moment before answering Logan's question with a question. "How did you find out?" Rory cannot get over the shock of seeing Logan where she least expected him. Logan realizes that Rory has no clue that she is now a cover girl. He chooses his words carefully as he speaks. "Rory, you and I just made the headlines on Page Six complete with a photo array." Logan watches Rory's eyes widen as her cheeks flush. "Oh my God." Logan gently reaches for Rory's hand in an attempt to comfort her. Logan knows what comes next, Rory will unleash the 50 statement montage without taking a breath. The montage begins with does every one under the sun mentioned specifically by name now know?, followed by profanity and reflection as to the reason why Luke swiped the paper off of the counter this morning. The emotional side of all of these colliding thoughts and words manifest with tears streaming down Rory's face.

Logan navigates the car to the side of the road so that he can get Rory to calm down. "Ace, we will get through this." Logan gently wipes the stray tears from Rory's cheeks. Rory is not sure what it is. Whether it is the simple fact that Logan is a foot away, or that the burden of knowledge has been released from her but something quells the tears. Logan hands Rory a hanky from his pocket as he rubs her shoulder. "We will figure this out, now let's find somewhere private for us to talk." All Rory can muster in response is a nod of her head as she tries to compose herself. Logan eases the car back onto the road as he tries to think of a private destination to have this conversation.

Jess is out in the neighborhood relaxing into his Sunday morning. On a whim, he stops at the coffee shop to grab a pick me up before meeting up with Matt and Chris. As he lingers near the counter waiting for the barista to pour, Jess glances down at the Post and the Times, casually flipping through the pages. As he moves the Post to read something in the Times, he sees it. Jess sees the headline and the picture of Rory. Jess immediately takes his coffee and grabs a table to read the article. Jess studies the photo array splatter across the page. Jess recognizes Honor and Josh. Jess analyzes the photo intensely. He wonders if this picture was from last night. Though she is not in the camera's view, Jess sees Maj's hand in the photo with the tell tale right hand ring that is always present. As Jess reads the article about Logan, he cannot help but wonder what Maj knows. The article is the typical yellow press, nothing in it is shocking other than that the other woman in the heir and heiress triangle is Rory Gilmore. The picture of Rory is quite obviously taken in Stars Hollow. Jess recognizes the square in the background and the telltale gazebo. Though tempted, Jess debates on whether or not to hit the button to dial up Maj. He will see her soon enough since Maj is expected back in Philly in the next day or so. Jess scrolls down his contacts to Luke's number. After a lengthy conversation with Luke that included the news of Logan's sudden appearance in Stars Hollow, Jess decides to give Maj a ring to get the scoop on the events of the night before. With Maj's phone ringing through to voicemail, Jess leaves Maj a simple message to call him back. He will leave it vague until he actually talks to Maj, with a check of the time on his phone, Jess decides to make his way to the Navy Yard, some productive work should sever as a needed distraction.

Maj glances down at her phone watching Jess' call going to voicemail as she raises her coffee to her lips. She glances around the room at grandeur that surrounds her. The Cafe Central was always one of her favorite spots. The scent of coffee mixed with Mozart liquor is a true vice which is currently coupled with a delightful of confection that is almost too pretty to eat. Finn is making flamboyant conversation about their plans for the rest of the evening. This is the side of Finn that Maj loves, the side of Finn beyond the jester. Maj never understood why Finn always went to such lengths to hide this side of his personality. This is the side of Finn that muses about art and music, history and magic. Finn's reputation has always been the billionaire heir playboy. Finn is the first to acknowledge that he truly earned that reputation, one Scotch at a time. As they linger in cafe society after finishing their confections, Finn suggests a twirl through the palace gardens and her favorite art museum. Maj surrenders to the rising contentment as Finn pulls her from her chair with an offered arm. "Come along my Impossible Girl. There is mayhem to be made."

Logan finds a quite little diner that seems to be the perfect venue for a serious conversation. Rory composes herself as Logan offers an arm to raise Rory from the car. They take a quiet booth back near the windows. Rory takes in the warmth of the sun on her skin as they order up some comfort food and begin the honest but awkward conversation of the origin of this moment. Rory cannot help but recall that magical day with fondness but apparently Mr Toad's wild ride has only just begun.


	35. 100 Bad Days Chapter 36

It has been so long since Maj wandered a European city, she had forgotten how it brings her alive with a very odd sense of deja vu. Once upon a time for what now feels like so long ago, Finn was the ray of light that pulled her out of her darkness. When she was at her very lowest point after Mark's death, Finn quite literally burst back into her world, pulling Maj kicking and screaming into the light of day with the assistance of Matt and Paddy. Maj recalls with fondness now, Paddy throwing her over his shoulder while Matt handed Finn's driver her wallet, passport and toothbrush. Paddy deposited Maj into the back of the Town Car next to Finn as Matt closed the door and tapped the window to put the car in motion. Finn had arranged her kidnapping in spectacular fashion as only he could pull off. Once on the jet, Finn's only comment was simply. "Let's get you out of those damn yoga pants and into some proper ladylike attire shall we. I have a reputation to protect poppet." For the following two weeks, Finn was Maj's Dr Frankenstein. Finn transformed her and made her live again despite the broken parts. Maj never forgot what Finn did for her. She may have saved Finn from some serious jail time, perhaps an international incident or two but Finn saved her from the all consuming darkness. For that alone, Maj considers Finn a forever part of her world. Extravagance aside, a kidnapping was the kindest gesture that Maj had ever received from another human being.

Maj takes in the view of the gardens on their stroll, it is spring and everything is starting to come alive. The scent of the air is not quite that of blossoms but of the freshness that rises when everything becomes new again. The pace of the day is gentle and calm which lulls into plans of classical music or the opera after a bit of shopping in the Gaben. Finn had forgotten just how much he enjoyed time spent with his Impossible Girl. Maj is easy company and there is never a need for a facade. Maj knew him in is youth and moments of weakness, and she had certainly seen him at his worst when she bailed, himself, Logan and Colin out of that Indonesian prison after they sunk the Huntzberger yacht in such spectacular fashion that one may have considered it an act of war. His first encounter with Maj began with the classic line of "which one of you fools was the damn U-Boat commander?" as the handcuffs were removed and the shifting officials revealed the little red spitfire.

Logan's and Rory's conversation covers each and every very uncomfortable topic. Rory was not sure what she was expecting. The rational adult in her knew that Logan would not simply return and sweep her off of her feet for a happy ever after. When she again asked the question that she had asked in the fall of "are you actually going to marry Odette?" It was again answered with the phrase that it was part of the dynastic plan. Rory has enjoyed this time with Logan as they head back to Stars Hollow. Rory intuitively knows that there are many more conversations to be had and that this is the first of many messy conversations. She also realizes that she has to do something. She cannot simply just return to her normal since her normal is now nothing but normal. Rory understands what it is like to have a secret outed in a rather intimidating way. She is going to make a plan to visit her Grandmother in Nantucket. It is far more secure and secluded while she figures this all out.

Odette sits in the suite anticipating Logan's return. She knows instinctively where he has gone as she prepares to make her next move on the board. By now, Odette is fairly sure that the news of a possible bastard grandchild heir to the dynasty has made it way to Mitchum's zone of influence by now so she will wait. Odette decides to order up some room service after a text from Logan provides a timeline to his return. Odette prepares to enjoy the pending perks of Logan's guilt. She acknowledges that all and all this has been quite a lovely day in New York as she settles into the couch flipping her red bottoms to the floor.

Honor returns to her penthouse to find Josh waiting for her. Before even releasing a full sentence other than hello from his lips, Josh hands Honor a glass of wine followed by the push of a pack of her brand and her silver lighter across the table. Since Josh hates when she smokes, Honor knows there is bad news on the horizon so she takes a sip and lights up in preparation for the delivery unsure of the topic. She is figuring another European business trip has surfaced unexpectedly.

Without a spoken word, Josh slides a copy of the Post across the table. Josh allows for Honor to absorb the picture as he responds to her reactions by flipping the pages so that his beloved does not even have to set down either of her vices. As if it were instructed within the article, Honor downs the rest of the wine before pacing the room issuing a triad of blue language to the universe. This was not what Honor was expecting. She has spent her whole life in the public view. How did she not notice last night? The pictures or Rory, who the hell would know where Stars Hollow was and the connection between Logan and Rory? For the briefest of moments Maj crosses Honors mind. Honor looks up at Josh with an instant expression of doubt flowing into the endless stream of words coming from her lips. Josh answers Honors look. "Honor, you know it wasn't Maj. Besides, her and Finn left for Vienna last night." The confused expression on Honor's face requires more explanation. "I invited them to brunch... and well they were not available. You know what happens when you put Superman with his Kryptonite."


	36. 100 Bad Days Chapter 37

Chris and Matt have been waiting for Jess to arrive. Both of them have seen the paper and are dying to talk to Jess about the headlines. By talk, they mean, interrogate. As he crosses the threshold into the main part of their office, Jess can see it on their faces. Matthew and Chris have read the paper. Jess detours to grab another coffee in an effort to gain a few more minutes. Jess brings the coffee to his desk as he gathers the papers he needs for the conversation they are suppose to have instead of the conversation that they are going to have.

Matt walks over slapping down the Post in the center of Jess' desk. "So looks like all hell is breaking loose?" Chris offers with a smile. "How is Rory?" Matt offers as a counterpoint. Jess sits back into his chair with a glance down at Maj's ring. He is actually a little surprise that Matt did not immediately pick up on that detail given how OCD he can be. "I haven't talked to her but I would imagine not well." Matt picks up the paper. "I would imagine not. The Post is a hell of a how do you do." Matt gazes down at the images. Jess looks up at Matt as he realizes that the Ts are starting to cross. "So Matt, where was Maj last night?" Matt stares down at the ring in the photo. Maj was there last night and Jess is asking a question that he knows the answer to. Chris is not sure what this is about but he is curious none the less. Matt simply acknowledges Jess' comment and lets it slip into oblivion. It is time to sharpen the harpoons. He will find his big sis soon enough.

Rory decides that home is a far better destination than the diner. Lorelai has been anticipating Rory's arrival home. Her mother's intuition honed in on home as she stares out the window watching for Rory's arrival. Lorelai bounds away from the window as Rory walks in the door. Lorelai flips the channels like she has been there watching TV. Rory knows the ruse as she plops onto the sofa next to her mom. After more that a few silent moments, Lorelai breaks the silence. "So..." Rory looks up at Lorelai who reveals that she knows the whole story. "So you know too?" Are the first words to manifest from Rory's lips. With sudden clarity the morning makes sense. "Rory..." Lorelai begins but is quickly cut off. "So everyone knows... just everyone." Rory again begins to lose her hard fought for composure. "Rory, you had to realize that this was always a possibility with the Huntzbergers. You know the playing with fire deal." Lorelai is trying with very limited success to not come off as preachy or condescending. "I do not need a reading from the book of Gilmore right now." Rory pulls out her phone to call the other Gilmore girl for some help.

Lorelai listens to the conversation between her mother and Rory. In an effort to assist, Lorelai offers to go to the diner to get some clothes for Rory. Lorelai is not used to this feeling of total helplessness and she certainly does not like it. As Lorelai gathers a bag together for Rory her phone rings with a number she was expecting. Chris' number illuminates on the screen. This is not a conversation she wants to have but fate apparently has other plans as she answers the call. Rory is going to need all of the weapons in her arsenal and Christopher Hayden can be a formidable weapon when he chooses to be.

Chris and Lorelai talk for a long while. Luke had wondered where Lorelai had gotten too but backs out of the apartment as he realizes that Lorelai is talking to Chris about Rory. His jealously has long gone by the wayside when it came to Christopher Hayden and Rory will need everyone aligned in her corner during this whatever the hell it is or what it will become.

As she hangs up the phone with her grandmother another thought crosses Rory's mind. Anyone with even a slight clue is going to realize that Rory is related to Emily Gilmore. Rory sits down to think this out. In a moment of inspiration, Rory makes a clutch decision to call Jess. Philadelphia would be the last place that anyone would look for her. Both she and Logan have no ties to Philadelphia.

Jess was not shocked to receive a call from Rory. He actually expected the call with everything going on as of late. Matt and Chris read Jess' reaction as it transforms into panic. Jess absorbs Rory's rather bold request. Jess tells Rory that he will call her back in a few moments. Jess turns towards Chris and Matt as Matt turns towards Jess. "So let me guess, Rory wants to come here?" Jess stands pacing and rubbing his brow. "I am not sure about this?" Jess turns towards Matt. "Do you think she could stay at Maj's" Jess knows this is a bad idea on an epic scale. He also knows that Rory will likely come regardless of what he says. "When is she coming back?" Matt asks of Jess. "Where did she go?" Chris seems to be the only one who doesn't know that Maj went away this weekend. Jess is wondering how Matt knows and pretty much Matt is wondering how Jess knows but what the are both sure of is that Maj is not back yet.

Matt turns towards Jess after a bit of pacing himself. "You know she would do it for you. Tell Rory to come" Jess' instincts tell him no no no but Matt insists. Jess goes against his better judgement and calls Rory back. The conversation is relatively short and sweet. Jess hangs up locking eyes with Matt as he slips his phone back into his pocket. "Maj is going to kill us." Chris adds his two cents. "Well not the first time and not the last time, bound to be damn interesting." Chris finishes with. "So gents, who is going to tell Ms Majestic?"


	37. 100 Bad Days Chapter 38

Maj has truly enjoyed the past few days in Finn's company. There is always a Peter Pan element of magic of time spent in Finn's world but this Wendy knows she has to get back to her reality and Finn knows it too. Maj lives in a very real world of commitments and responsibilities. For their last night in town and before the red eye flight home to get Maj back to the world of barristers and legal what not, Finn plans a special dinner for the two of them. Finn has arranged for a dinner for two at Belvedere Palace. Maj is continually marvels at what money can simply buy and in what very different worlds she and Finn exist in. The Ven diagram of their worlds must look like a spiral. Maj enjoys every minute of the dinner in the grand and gracious space. She knows she has another 7 hours in Finn's company but in a way she already misses him. This is not a life she should get used to but damn it is fun when she is in it. It is truly time to appreciate the now before briefs and debates are again the center of her world.

Logan knew to expect the summons. He knew the old man would find out about Page Six in short order. Hell at this point, Mitchum Huntzberger might even own the Post. It has been a while since Logan checked the family assets. The message was stern and pointed. What surprised Logan is that the old man is summoning him to the office in New York. The old man would have had to defy or at least bend the laws of physics to get to New York. Logan is actually a little impressed. Logan asks Odette to book the suite for another day as he heads out to converse with the old man. Odette offers up a sweet smile and a kiss as Logan heads for the elevator. Odette is also a bit impressed at the expediency of the meeting between father and son. She had expected a summons back to London, not New York.

Logan arrives at his father's office. It is the beginning of a traditional work week and the bees are all arriving at the hive. Logan is a bit surprised to find his father's assistant already at her post. The wide eyed look as he is brought to the threshold of his father's office bears the warning of things to come. Mitchum thanks his assistant without looking up followed by "take a seat Logan."

Logan takes a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his father's immense desk to wait the lashing that Logan knows is coming forthwith. Logan is very aware of his father's own experience with this very issue. There have been affairs, many affairs both confirmed and rumored. There was even once upon a time whispers of bastard children attached to more than one generation of Huntzberger men. Logan knows that the affair with Rory would only be a blip on the radar. Logan knew that Mitchum already had his suspicions from the random encounter in London. Technically, he is still a single man. The damage is currently limited but... there is a very real engagement that is strategic for his family and that engagement is likely at risk.

Logan runs through his evening with Odette over and over in his mind. Odette was romantic and loving. She did not display an ounce of displeasure with him. Logan did not know Odette to be an actress, normally her emotions are displayed for all to read with the typical passion of the French. For all that Logan can surmise from current information and with a run through his intuition, Odette must not have seen the papers.

Logan is surprised by the encounter with the old man. Mitchum is all business. The conversation is sedate and very matter of fact with Mitchum raising the one question that Logan was hoping that he would not raise. The statement was cold and methodical in its delivery. "Logan, are you sure the baby is yours." Logan knows very well the assumption is that the baby was his but he is not sure the baby is his. The math would be about right. From his conversation with Rory and their October tryst, the timing would be right but they did have an agreement. When they were together they were together but before October, they had said goodbye. There could have been other men. There were other women in his life, why would there not be other men in Rory's? Logan has no ability to muster an answer to his father's statement. There is the very real possibility that the baby may not be his. Logan does not know if he would be disappointed or relieved. His memory takes him back as to how beautiful Rory was with child. There was a glow to her, the glow of pending motherhood. He wanted Rory so bad, he proposed twice, was rejected so many times yet after about two years apart, he and Rory fell into the affair at her prompting. "Get a DNA test, son. Before this gets out of hand. These acts may belong in another circus." Upon the delivery of that rather potent line, Logan is dismissed from this father's company promptly.

For once, Logan sees the clarity of his father's dynastic thinking and he actually is forced to acknowledge that his father has a point. Though Logan believes that the baby is his own, there is a possibility that it is not. Logan runs through various plans in his head, he needs to get Odette back to London and he will make a plan from there. He needs this initial crest to hit the shore plus he has to find a way to get Rory to agree to the DNA test and he needs that agreement soon. The proximity of his wedding date suddenly becomes a little too close. Logan acknowledges that the degree of bad goes up exponentially with ticking of time toward that date.


	38. 100 Bad Days Chapter 39

Rory arrives at Truncheon bright and early, which is early enough to beat Jess to the Navy Yard. Matthew is always up with the sun and is already working away at his desk as Rory walks into the office. To arrive this early, Matt surmises that Rory must have left Connecticut at an hour that only bakers keep. Matt rises to welcome her back to Philadelphia. From the tone of Matt's voice and the quick conversation, Rory assumes that Matt is in the know of the reason for her arrival. Matt's warm greeting puts Rory instantly at ease. Rory had previously noticed that Matthew Fairchild has a certain charm that instantly puts people into their zone of comfort. Matt advises Rory that there are a few more sweeps of the hour hand until Jess arrives but his curiosity has him offering an invitation to breakfast at the diner down the way to kill time and get to know Rory without Jess.

Rory is actually starving so the offer of breakfast sounds truly divine. Matt grabs his coat and keys with an offer to drive to the diner. Rory loves the fact that the diner mentioned is actually a full on pancake house. It has been a while since she indulged in pancake house pancakes. Luke's pancakes are good but there is nothing like a pancake house pancake. She will only be pregnant so long, time to indulge while no one will bat an eye at the indulgence. Rory offers with an internal smile. Matt is surprised at the commonality shared with Rory as the conversation drifts across topics. Rory is impressed with Matt's knowledge of books and truly impressed with his Lane-like knowledge of music. Rory also enjoys the delve into Matt's stories of his siblings and family. As an only child, well onlyish, since Gigi is so much younger than her, Rory does not technically count Gigi as a sibling. Gigi is honestly more like a niece.

Rory truly loves this conversation with Matt. It has been a long time since Rory had someone new to chat with, she had honestly forgotten what a get to know you conversation felt like. Quite literally everyone she engages with up to and including Logan have been in her life forever. Rory is quite aware that her exuberance is showing between the pancakes and brand new conversation, this is one terrific morning after a rather dismal preceding day. Though she knows he is aware, Matt has not even so much as mentioned the unpleasantness of Page Six. All in all Matthew Fairchild is charming, educated and quite funny. The flowing conversation had those pending sweeps of the hour hand almost exhausted as Matt pays the check and they head back to Truncheon.

Jess had noticed Rory's car in the lot and the absence of Matt's when he arrived at the press. With the computers and lights on, Jess correctly assumes that Matt may have offered Rory a breakfast at the diner down the street as the pair arrive back at the Press. Jess contemplates his level of discomfort with this whole situation. He knows that Rory staying at his place would not be a good option for either of them. His place is small it is truly a space for one and is not suited to Rory's condition. The Locust St house, well that would be a whole new experience for Rory and Jess knows she is not ready for that kind of experience. Jess is lost in the thoughts that he and Matt have pretty much invited Rory to stay for an undetermined period of time at Maj's house. Maj has the space, Maj is the kind of person that would say yes simply out of kindness but they have not even asked her. They actually do not even know where Maj is at the moment which Jess is finding a bit odd. Not that Maj needs to tell any of them where she is, after all she is a grown adult but normally she answers calls and she usually mentions her plans. Jess truly fears that he and Matt are overstepping boundaries that will have consequences.

The first problem to solve is what to do with Rory right now? They have a business to run and Jess truly does not want to dump Rory at Maj's unattended. Jess feels that would be an insult to Maj. It would essentially be placing a stranger into what Jess knows Maj views as her sanctuary and Jess has meetings liked up most of the day. The meetings are meetings that he needs to keep. Matt knows the thoughts swirling in Jess head and quite frankly they are not far from his own thoughts. Matt knows that Jess has the lion share of meetings this week so Matt offers to work from Maj's to settle Rory in and maintain what Matt is hoping will be his sister's kind nature. Plus Matt is acutely aware of what seemed to be a changing dynamic between Maj and Jess. Matt wants to respect that so if Maj is offended by this situation, she might as well be mad in his direction. He is blood and he is family, Maj can only stay mad at family for so long before she caves. The rapid internal risk assessment has the bet on this plan. Matt offers Rory a seat as he and Jess convene their thoughts with the feign of a work discussion at the conference table. Chris arrives in time to catch the formation of the plan. Chris is amused as to how these two think the are going to pull this off but he is all in to see the execution play out.

Matt offers to drive Rory's car over to Maj's place and to settle Rory into the accommodations. Jess is going to try to reach Maj between meetings if time allows, Plan B is to beat Maj to her house. Matt turns on some lights as Rory takes a seat in the living room propping her laptop on what is now her "desk". Ironically, a baby bump has some usefulness as a bring along table until the baby kicks. Matt settles into the other end of the couch and into his day of work. As the day progresses and for the purpose of entertainment, Matt offers up pieces of manuscripts and what not for discussion and Rory's opinion. Matt is delighted to continue the ad hoc discussions which are actually making his day fly by.

Maj and Finn make the most of the flight back to the States, it had been way too long since Maj had the magic back in her life as they make plans for their next adventure. Finn has also asked Maj to be his plus one for the wedding. Maj accepts the invitation since it should prove to be a delightful time with Josh and Honor. Maj did find Odette engaging and the venue for the festivities sounds truly divine. A dose of Vienna has Maj longing for more of time in Europe. As a child, she never thought she would long to be back but time has made her miss or at least appreciate her youth.

Finn internally acknowledges that there is so very much going on in his world right now that he has not shared with anyone. Maj indulges his playful nature but the time spent with Maj provides him with so much more. Finn is aware that Maj is unaware of the waves of peace and calmness that she brings to his world when she manifests in it. There is just simply something about her that orders his universe with her mere presence. Their relationship has always been this way. It is effortless, perhaps it is simply that they are so very different that it is a yin and yang balance thing. With is father's condition, Finn needs the calmness and the peace. The invitation from Honor was a moment of escape from his problems and his pain. The wedding will be yet another moment of escape that he is looking forward to making the most of the time with Maj.


	39. 100 Bad Days Chapter 40

Maj awakens from the touch of Finn's hand on the side of her face. Maj rises and rubs the sleep from her eyes to realize that they are almost to New Jersey. "Sleep well love?" Finn nudges Maj with a coy little boy smiles. Maj does not remember moving to the couch but she is sitting on the couch cuddled beneath Finn's arm with a blanket across her legs. "I did, thank you." Maj turns to face Finn. "And thank you, this was... this was just ." Finn interrupts by placing his index finger on Maj's lips. "Far too long since we did something like this and I can assure you that it will never be this long between our adventures again. I have missed you my Impossible Girl." Finn plants a gentle kiss on the top of Maj's head as they enjoy the remainder of their time together.

The jet lands back at the same airstrip where the adventure started. Maj spies her car on the tarmac pending their arrival through the window as they land. The post whimsy blues have begun to trickle into Maj's mind as she prepares to say goodbye to Finn. As her bags are placed in the trunk of her car, Maj turns into Finn to embrace. Finn pulls Maj into a long embrace with kisses to each cheek as he places his hand under her chin to raise her gaze to meet his own. "I will talk to you in a couple of days, my Impossible Girl." Finn places a final kiss upon Maj's forehead as he returns to the jet. Maj sighs as she slips into the familiar front seat of her car and makes her way off of the tarmac. The ride home is a bit lonelier then Maj expected, the music is keeping her awake as a bit of jet lag begins to hit. She is out of training for this type of travel and she is going to have to focus to get through the next few days at work. Fortunately she doesn't have court until next week. The universe kind of aligned for this adventure with Finn.

After a quick clear of customs and a change of his crew, Finn settles back into his seat for the flight to London. He has the business of business to attend to and he is going to make a point to swing by and see Logan while he is in town. Finn is actually a step ahead of Logan in the dynastic line up. With his father's failing health, Finn's role in his father's dynasty is manifesting him up the line of succession far to quickly for his tastes. Finn also texts his assistant to send flowers to Honor as a thank you for the invitation that included Majestic Fairchild. It seems that the stars may be aligning to bring such randomness to order. The chance meeting between Honor and Josh in Connecticut to the random invitation to dinner on a moment's notice have brought some much needed lightness to his world. Finn acknowledges that he is in a much better mindset to handle this particular negotiation with a silent thank you to the universe for a bit of kismet.

Maj is a little surprised to see lights on and activity in her house as she makes her way into her garage. Her assumption is that Matt and or Matt and Jess are likely about. She did not really tell them she was going away and she did not answer the calls while she was away. Maj drops her suitcase on the floor of the kitchen as she places the bag of treats that she brought back onto the counter. Matthew has been waiting for Maj to arrive. He heard her call in to check her messages and made the assumption that she would be returning soon. Matthew is going to take this opportunity to rip off the bandage and let Maj know that she has a house guest. Jess had taken Rory out to dinner and they have not yet returned which is making this moment the ideal moment to tell Maj.

Matt pours Maj a glass of wine which draws his eye down to the package that Maj placed on the counter. Matt's nose is tickled by the smell, his very favorite smell. Before his eyes is a bag containing Sacher Tortes from the Cafe Sacher. All Matt can manage to manifest from his lips is: "When were you in Vienna?" Matt slides the glass of wine to sufficiently loosen his sibling's tongue. "They are for you." Matt cannot help himself as he immediately takes out one of the golden tins. This is the best of their childhood. Magical moments from so long ago, long enough that their mother was still alive. Before him is pure unadulterated happiness in a golden wrapper. As Matt unwraps the tin, sudden clarity rushes in. Matt knows where Maj was on Saturday night. It is now Friday. "Oh my God, you were with Finn?" Matt inhales from the tin as the interrogation continues. Maj offers up a smile which is all the confirmation that Matt needs. The arrival of Jess and Rory have derailed Matthew's ability to question a sudden jaunt over the pond with Finn. He now has to navigate the quagmire of explaining Rory. Maj smiles acknowledging Rory and Jess as Jess notices Matt about to dive into a very specific confection. "When were you in Vienna?" Jess offers as he notices the bag with the writing in German, recalling stories that Matt has shared about this particular treat. Maj smiles and simply offers "Recently." Jess is actually stunned by the news of a impromptu trip to Europe. Maj plans everything, literally everything with redundant plans in most cases. Her contingency plans have contingency plans so this is very out of character for the Maj he knows. Maj offers up a more civilized slaying of the torte with plates and a knife or Matt will sit there and eat the whole damn thing with just a fork.

Maj is a little surprised to see Rory in the company of Jess and is a little curious about it. The thought of Jess ditching the trip to New York to be with Rory creeps into the back of her mind with a pang of an unfamiliar feeling. She has nothing to say since she just got off of a private jet from a jaunt to Vienna but it is still an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of something. It is not quite jealousy but it is definitely something. Maj is making a very concerted effort to conceal all tells at the moment. Mastery of deception is the gift of defense attorneys and at this particular moment Maj might as well be carved from stone standing in front of the Supreme Court.


	40. 100 Bad Days Chapter 41

Jess makes some coffee to go with the cake as Maj dishes up slices. On her attempt to take her cake into the living room, Maj is rather surprised to find her cagey younger brother blocking her way by intention. Maj pulls a crazy Ivan like a football player circling around Matthew. As she enters the living room, Maj quickly finds herself flat out on the floor after tripping over Rory's suitcase. True to form, she has not dropped a crumb of cake but is a little confused as the presence of a suitcase in the middle of the living room floor since her suitcase is in the kitchen. Maj is immediately surrounded by Jess and Matt. "Ah something you want to mention boys?" Maj looks up into the humbled faces who have rushed into the room. "Ah Maj, I invited Rory to stay at your place while things blow over." Matt immediately takes the bullet for Rory beating Jess to the punch. Maj is now curious as to what needs to blow over. "Plead your case." Maj motions to Matt, popping a forkful of cake into her mouth as she lies on the floor. Matt immediately walks across the room to his briefcase as Jess backs Rory into the kitchen as a precautionary measure. Matt pulls out a copy of Sunday's paper as he returns to Maj. Maj rights herself on the floor to read the article about Logan and Rory with a complete photo array. Maj immediately recognizes the location of a number of the photos. Maj glances up into the pleading eyes of her brother. "I'll be damned. At least it is a nice photo." Maj raises her hand for Matt to assist her to her feet. As Matt pulls Maj vertical he asks for confirmation. "So can she stay?" Maj knows that there is only one right answer. The answer has to be a yes, with any other answer she would come off as a bit jerky to two people that she truly loves. "Of course she can stay." Maj offers as a continued diversion from Matt asking any questions about Finn in front of present company. Maj is a bit surprised by the smile that crosses Matthew's face but she will just let that roll for now as Matt shares the answer with Rory and Jess. Maj pops back into the kitchen. "Now be gentlemen and carry the suitcases upstairs, please. Both of them." Maj winks at Jess who grabs her suitcase as Matt returns to the living room to grab Rory's. Maj figures that she will wait to until they are alone, truly alone to chat with Rory about Page Six. Maj cannot help but realize just how small the big wide world has become. In what alternate reality would almost every aspect of her world collide with the world of Rory Gilmore. This collision goes back deep into her history, very deep in a very uncomfortable way. Maj cannot help but notice that it was Matt asking if Rory can stay. Either she is being played by both Matt and Jess or Matt is getting how he gets.

Maj offers a cleared path to the living room to enjoy the cake with a wave of her head towards Rory. "Come on." Maj turns on some music and dims down the lighting for ambiance as she assumes a comfortable position in her favorite chair to enjoy her treat. Rory pops herself onto the couch as the boys join them in short order upon their return. Maj is not sure what this is about or where this is going or actually as to what in the hell is going. With jet lag firmly taking hold, Maj gives up trying to solve this mystery. There is chocolate to be enjoyed without delay.

The conversation is light as Jess notices that Maj is drifting off to sleep despite the fact that it is still pretty early. As Rory and Matt clean up the dishes and put away the cake, Jess pulls a sleepy Maj to her feet as he escorts her to bed. Maj is sleepy to the point of being drunkish as Jess helps her into her bedroom. Before depositing Maj on the bed, Jess pulls Maj into an embrace. With a gentle kiss, Jess offers. "I missed you this week." Maj can barely form a thought let alone a sentence. Jess knows that this is not the moment to ask Maj about her weekend or to be more precise week so he accepts the mumbled incoherent phrase that exited Maj's lips as he deposit her onto her bed in lieu of goodnight. Maj immediately sprawls out cross her bed as Jess covers Maj with a blanket placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. With a smile back in Maj's direction, Jess turns off the light before heading back downstairs.

Matt offers Jess a ride home as Rory settles into Maj's space. She was actually quite surprised that Maj simply said yes to her staying. Rory's assumption is that Maj is doing a favor for her brother and Jess. She is also surprised that Maj did not have more of a reaction to the whole Page Six spread. Rory is not sure what she expected but she can see just how tired Maj is and will just let the evening flow.

Honor walks into the penthouse to find the beautiful arrangement of flowers sitting in the kitchen pending Honor's approval for placement within the space. Honor is truly wondering what prompted a sudden trip to Vienna with Maj and Finn but then again, it does fit with their history. None of them ever truly understood how that relationship has withstood the test of time but it would seem that it truly has. Honor never cared for most of Logan's friends but Finn had a gentleness that grows on you. It is an endearing quality. Honor asks for the flowers to be placed into the living room as she decides the dinner menu for the evening. As Honor mulls about the kitchen, she is surprised by the maid coming to fetch her upon the arrival of an unexpected guest. Honor is quite surprised to see her father sitting in her parlor. "Dad? What brings you to New York." Last Honor had checked, her father was still in London.

Mitchum circles around to take a seat as Honor offers her father a drink with a polite questioning as to what brought him to New York. Honor has a feeling she knows but Mitchum can be a wild card. Mitchum puts decorum to the wayside as he picks up the conversation about Logan and Rory. Honor knew it was a matter of time but she thought it would have been a bit longer given that her father should have been in the UK. Honor settles in with a drink knowing exactly where this is going to land. From the content of the conversation, Honor knows that Logan had likely already been summoned before the king.


	41. 100 Bad Days Chapter 42

Just as Honor had predicted, Mitchum has provided his edict to her as to how this situation with Logan will be handled right down to get Majestic Fairchild on the phone for damage control. Honor recalls the very first time she pulled Maj into Dante's Inferno of the Huntzberger's Nine Circles of Hell. When Logan landed himself in a foreign prison and in a panic, Honor called Josh. Josh' first call was to the one person who passed the bar on the first try and landed a cushy job at a prestigious firm. Josh called Maj and with some convincing, agreed to help. Maj was as good as Josh promised with the backing of a firm big enough to want to court a whale like the Huntzbergers.

Honor knew Maj was smart and clever from the moment that they met so very long ago but Maj truly won Honor's loyalty with what she did for Logan and his friends. Maj made a complete end run around a foreign government like a diplomat. In fact, Honor muses with a smile, there are still about four countries that Maj is banned from. The only downfall to that first time was that Logan's antics put Maj dead center on Mitchum's radar and Honor knows in her heart of hearts that Mitchum has likely burned that bridge from both ends with Maj. Mitchum knew Maj was a newly minted attorney with big ambitions. Mitchum possesssed clout to fire Maj's ambitions. There was a distinct point in time where Maj pulled away through complete radio silence with both her and Josh, and that radio silence has only recently come to an end. Honor knows that radio silence likely came at the hand of her father.

Honor is glad to part company with her father as Josh waltzes in the door. Josh has a distinct feeling as to why the dark Lord had graced them with his presence. The maid takes Josh's coat and case as Josh circles to get a drink before Honor lets loose on the reason surrounding court with the king. This conversation is likely going to require a lot of alcohol.

For the last couple days, Maj has adjusted to life with Rory Gilmore in her everyday routine. The jet lag is finally releasing its hold and life is settling into whatever the hell this new normal is. Maj cannot help but notice that her relationship with Jess is definitely more complicated with the presence of Rory Gilmore. There is little to no "alone" time in her world with Rory, Jess and now Matthew in her constant company. Maj is actually missing her own alone time in her former fortress of solitude. Maj has become painfully aware that she had grown quite used to her personal space. You would have figured that life with 5 siblings would have conditioned her to adjust to company better, Maj laughs to herself.

As she closes her files for the day, Maj glances down to see Finn's number illuminate on her phone. Maj smiles as she takes the welcome call and at least she is still in her office which allows for some privacy. Maj reclines back in her chair, chatting away to hear of Finn's London comings and goings for an hour or so. Maj is enjoying the pace of this day, after hanging up with Finn, she prepares to head out to a dinner with some colleagues. The dinner with colleagues is a nice change of pace from dinner prepared by Rory who seems to have taken on the role of being Maj's wife to occupy her time. Maj is not used to coming home to people let alone a prepared dinner and a clean house. Maj has already had a text from her cleaning lady asking if she is being replaced. Maj assumes this will be another night of the triple threat since Matt already mentioned coming by with papers for Maj to review. Maj casts aside thoughts on her return home to enjoy the moment as she heads to Barclay Prime. Tonight is a celebration with her partners on big win for the firm. Maj has felt distant from her own life lately and this is a happy return to it.

Rory muddles around Maj's kitchen as Matthew and Jess hit the top of the stairs. Jess is a bit surprised as to how comfortable Rory has made herself at Maj's place in what he considers to be a relatively short time frame. No one has broached the subject out loud but Jess is kind of wondering how long Rory actually intends to stay. The big spring of information in the tabloids has subsided though Jess knows from experience that it will surface again as the days are ticking away towards Logan's wedding. Rory has made dinner for the lot of them as Matt announces that Maj has a late business meeting and won't be joining them. The lack of alone time is not lost on Jess, he has spent little to no alone time with Maj in almost three weeks. Jess admits that he is enjoying the time and the conversations with Rory but and the but is missing the routine of his life.

Maj is making small talk at the bar over a final cocktail with a couple of her associates as she is approached from behind by Mitchum Huntzberger. Maj's surprise is hard to conceal as she greets Mitchum. Maj's remaining colleagues are sufficiently impressed by Maj knowing Mitchum Huntzberger. Maj knows everything about this is bad. It is bad with a following bucket of worse. Maj took great pains to get out of that world. Maj is aware that her first dalliance with Mitchum Huntzberger added substantially to her meteoric rise at her original firm. Maj knows in her heart that she earned her place, the association to the Huntzbergers only added to the pace. She is the one who had to end run governments, she had to figure out how to quash each and every nuance of trouble, she had to figure out how to untangle each and every web.

Upon Mitchum asking for the indulgence of a word, Maj's colleagues cast themselves off into the night at the hope of gaining some Huntzberger business for the firm. Mitchum Huntzberger in Philadelphia is a rare occurrence. Maj knows from her history, Mitchum is here for one and only reason. Mitchum Huntzberger wants the headlines to go away. He wants Logan to carry on with the dynastic plan likely associated with Odette. All Maj can think is how the hell did her world become this. Rory Gilmore has managed to completely up end the peace in her world. Maj silently curses the connection to Jess.

Mitchum escorts Maj to a table with a wave to one of the waiters. The next interaction firmly reminds Maj of the reach of the Huntzbergers. Barclay Prime is another family holding, Maj feels just like she is in the tale of the Spider and the Fly. Mitchum might as well have said "will you step into my parlor." Mitchum makes flattering small talk for a bit before Maj decides to just get this over with by calling Mitchum to the carpet. "Mitchum, while I appreciate this stroll down memory lane, why are you here?"

Mitchum has always appreciated Maj's direct nature and knows that she is not one to fall under the spell of idle flattery. "I am assuming that my daughter has not reached out to you." Maj knows that this is a set up but she will maintain the status quo. "I had dinner with Honor recently but aside from that I have not spoken to her." Maj knows what comes next. She can only play this coy for so long and Mitchum will tire of the dance.

"Majestic, I know you know why I am here and I need for you to make this go away, quickly." Mitchum's tone takes on his usual authoritative bravado as he issues commands like a king. Maj gathers her thoughts for a moment as she takes a sip of the martini. "Mitchum, you seem to have forgotten that I have not been on your legal team for almost 7 years, besides I am a defense attorney not domestic relations. " Maj sits back in her chair to prepare for the next volley. She knows Mitchum has a way of knowing what you need when you need it. It is his super power.


	42. 100 Bad Days Chapter 43

As she waits for her car from the valet, Maj contemplates on what she knows is coming. Mitchum will make his signature move, he will hit her with a retainer. The Huntzberger way is to make you an offer that you cannot refuse. The retainer will be ridiculous simply because it can be, the higher the number the better since every zero will make it a business decision and not an emotional decision. Mitchum will force his agenda by making it the best business decision possible. In the eyes of her partners, Maj will become Ahab. She will have landed the whale. Technically, the whale jumped into the boat but Maj is still the baby of the named partners at the firm with still plenty to prove at this level. Mitchum will force Maj into service because her partners will want the association and the business. In order to do right by her partners and her firm, Maj will have no choice. Her name on the door came with a seven figure buy in and expectations. Maj lays her head back as she turns up the volume on the radio. Tiesto take me away. Maj allows the bass to take her out of her head at least for the 20 min ride home. Maj can only hope that the hour is late enough that Rory will be in bed by the time she arrives back at her house.

Maj acknowledges that she is forced into a situation where she does not actually know what is right or who she can trust. She trusts her brother and Jess but and now there is suddenly a but. The but is Rory Gilmore. Both Jess and Matt now have a relationship with Rory Gilmore that likely has a bound in a bit of loyalty. Jess is actually her cousin by marriage and Rory was Jess' first love. With each passing day, Maj can see Matt getting how he gets. The attachment to Rory is growing. Maj is not sure of the source of attraction but Matt is definitely being Matt. The Venn diagram of the relationships of Rory Gilmore would look like a kaleidoscope.

Maj has a long friendship with Honor and Josh that predates, Jess. Maj has a relationship with Mitchum Huntzberger whether she likes to admit it or not. Maj knows that someone in the Huntzberger inner circle tipped the press off to the existence of Rory Gilmore. It had to be someone close since the connection with Rory and Logan pretty much died in the aftermath of college with a revival to an affair at some point. This is exactly why Maj chose to be a defense attorney and not a divorce attorney. Maj is not exactly in the honor business but the business of good and evil is still cleaner than affairs of the heart. Love is messy business with no survivors. Maj knows that she has to find the truth of Rory Gilmore. The truth of this situation is who is the father of Rory's baby. Maj knows that Rory believes the father of her baby is Logan but is Logan actually the father? Mitchum made it quite clear that nothing is to interfere with the dynastic plan.

Finn waits for Logan to join him at the pub. As Finn takes a look around the hidden away pub, a thousand happy thoughts of a largely misspent youth flood his mind bringing a quite genuine smile to his face. Their worlds have definitely changed in the last decade. The decadence of youth is now the dynastic responsibilities of heirs. A nudge to his shoulder brings Finn back to the moment as Logan takes the stool beside him with a wave to the bartender for a pint. The conversation begins with light social topics as Logan prepares to bare his soul to Finn about Rory. Logan knows that Finn does not likely know about the headlines that sucked Logan's world into a vortex. Logan also knows the possibility is quite certain that Mitchum will tap Maj into service and Logan wants to gauge the current state of the relationship between Finn and Maj.

Logan begins with an inquiry has to how the trip to Vienna went with Maj. Finn confides that he really needed an adventure and that the impromptu trip did the trick to get his head straight before the meetings with the board of his father's company. Logan smiles at the mention of Finn's Impossible Girl. The nickname has stuck since they met Maj and other than it being from Dr Who, Logan has no idea what it means or why Finn calls her by that name. From the look on Finn's face, Logan can surmise that Finn's father is not doing well. He may be knee deep in the Huntzberger dynastic plan but Finn, Finn is chest deep and the water is rising. This future was the excuse given for every moment of their wildly misspent youth. Truly in the realm of first world, one percenter problems, few understand the pressures that come with this life when it comes a calling.

Finn cannot contain the shock of the news of Rory's pregnancy nor can Finn contain the words that immediately slip from his lips sans a filter. "Are you sure it is yours?" hang in the air between the old friends. Logan knows the immediate unfiltered reaction from Finn is out of loyalty. Finn always liked Rory but Logan was his friend. from the details provided by Logan in his reveal, Finn knows the time frame is the long goodbye that they did for Rory and Logan in the fall. Rory was the love of Logan's life. Rory was, as a joke pops into Finn's head, Logan's Rosemary. Logan releases the pressure in his head by confiding all of his thoughts to Finn. Finn will understand and Finn is not one to judge. Finn offers some thoughts as to who would have tipped off the paps to even know where Stars Hollow was on a map. "I mean it is like a little hole in the wall, nutso little nothing town, how did they even figure out you had a connection there?" That fact had been bugging the heck out of Logan. He has only been there a couple of times. Most of his relationship with Rory was based in New Haven and their affair was in London, who the hell would have made that connection so clearly? Finn offers the words that Logan knows are based in truth and they are words he does not want to hear. Finn asks Logan who betrayed him?


	43. 100 Bad Days Chapter 44

Maj gathers her case and her phone from her home office as she makes her plan to vacate the house. On her approach to the kitchen, Rory hands Maj a travel mug of coffee. Maj has to smile since it was a thoughtful gesture. This morning she has court and she is quite literally running to be on time. On her way out Maj, passes Jess on the steps to her garage. Jess is obviously on his way in to give Rory a ride to the office. With a quick kiss to the cheek Maj is off to her car.

Jess makes his way up to the kitchen as Rory plates up some breakfast for the two of them. Jess grabs a couple of mugs and serves up some coffee before settling into the breakfast nook in the kitchen. This is one of the rare moments where Matt will not be joining them. Jess knows that Matthew has a morning meeting so this will be a twosome. Jess plans to take this time to have a heart to heart with Rory about her plans. Jess cannot help but feel like he is cheating on Maj with the time spent with Rory in Maj's space. Jess acknowledges that he really has no right to feeling anything, it is not like he and Maj are officially anything at this time but everything going on between them was nice. Jess truly likes being around Maj. Maj is someone he can see a relationship with. Jess likes the pace of things with Maj, it was relaxed but it was heading in a nice direction. The pace was slow because they both had something to lose with any misstep so caution was warranted. His life and Maj's life were not completely their own with their world so closely tied. Jess cannot help but notice the ridiculous level of irony at play. Rory is someone Jess loved, and she is actually family. The whole situation is just weird, so very weird.

Jess cannot figure out why Rory is nesting so deeply into Maj's space. Jess wonders if it is just a pregnancy thing or if she is nesting because Maj's life is the life that Rory saw for herself. He is almost afraid to ask the questions that are on his mind but it is time and the opportunity has presented. As they take their seats, Rory makes small talk with Jess. Jess counters with questions as to how she is feeling and questions as to when her next baby doctor appointments are. Those appointments had nearly slipped Rory's mind. She is seven months pregnant at this point and her next appointment is to be an ultrasound. Without a thought, Rory asks Jess to come to Hartford and come with her to the appointment. Rory's out of the blue request essentially derails every thought in Jess' head with a single commanding sentence. With the shock and awe of the delivery, the only response he can manifest through his lips is "what?". Rory pretty much makes the assumption that Jess will say yes and makes the plans with him in a rapid fire back and forth conversation. The appointment is for the day after tomorrow. Jess is completely shell shocked by the thought of this. It seems too intimate, he is not the father of Rory's baby. Rory continues the discussion as if this is the most normal thing she could ask of Jess.

Jess has never had an issue stating his opinions especially when it is something he does not want to do but he feels trapped by this situation. Rory did not even consider his opinion or his feelings yet she has an expectation of submission to her will. Jess knows that Rory is feeling vulnerable, lonely and overwhelmed. He acknowledges that this is a situation of her own creation, not his but this is Rory. Reluctantly, Jess agrees to drive her to Hartford with a plan to stop in Stars Hollow on the way home. He needs advice and the advice he needs is from Luke. The other hope is that perhaps Lorelai can convince Rory to come home. Perhaps there is a silver lining.

At his desk, Jess searches all of the tabloids to see if the story has subsided from the papers. The creep on Logan Huntzberger is to check in on the degree of caution that they need to exercise while at home. Jess cannot help but roll his eyes at the cloak and dagger nature of this situation. He has taken such pains to leave drama behind and he has a drama mamma attached to his world. Jess kills the search engine and takes to the task of rearranging his calendar and pawning a couple meetings off on Matt and Chris. Jess plans to spend the night at Luke's. He doesn't feel like turning around 8 hours of driving in a day since Rory plans on taking her car over the train.

After a long day in court, Maj is happy to be done and heading to the office to catch up on some calls. Curiosity has been poking at the back of Maj's mind all day, wondering if Mitchum will be Mitchum. Maj has barely pulled the strap of her satchel over her head as her assistant comes in with the news. Wendy knows her boss well and waits until Maj actually empties her files from her satchel and sits down. Before Wendy can speak, Maj looks up at her with a single phrase. "How many zeros?"

Wendy is glee with the score for the firm and the chance to interact with Huntzbergers. To Wendy, the Huntzbergers are American Royalty. Wendy had read each and every story, followed each and every wedding. Wendy could likely tell Maj the location of every property and every holding of the dynasty. Needless to say Wendy is a fan. "Five" Maj knows that five zeros comes with a leading digit. Maj is almost afraid to look at the size of the figure on the retainer. There is a broad range from one to nine with that leading digit. Wendy plops the folder on her desk and informs Maj that Mitchum has requested a meeting in New York for the next week and the retainer was a direct wire to the firm's account. Maj opens the file unable to contain the roll of her eyes at the leading digit. Mitchum split the difference and it is too much money to turn away for her firm. Maj thinks back to Finn's posh comment. There was a reason that they treated her like a regular at Madison Eleven. Her past with the Huntzbergers was centered on New York and New York kind of stuck with her in the aftermath. Madison Eleven was Mitchum's favorite NYC holding and a frequent meeting place.

Maj waves Wendy off to book the meeting and handle the details. Maj realizes that she has one hell of a conflict of interest brewing or more specifically baking since Rory has texted Maj to tell her it is lasagna night. Maj glances down at the stack of messages to return as a welcome source of distraction from the Huntzberger chapter of the Book of Gilmore. This situation is going to require Maj to be clever, really clever. She is going to have to convince Rory to get the DNA test done and her instincts tell her that Rory may not know for sure who the father is.


	44. 100 Bad Days Chapter 45

Jess watches Rory flit between the desks at Truncheon. Well not so much flit, it is more of a waddle which makes Jess smile. Jess is appreciative of Chris and Matthew being so accepting of the sudden and sustained appearance of Rory Gilmore in their lives. Actually, Jess muses a bit on the fact that Matthew for whatever reason is downright enjoying the insertion of Rory into their little band of misfits. At the moment, Matt and Rory are debating the proper sides to accompany lasagna like Garfield and Odie. Jess is almost feeling like a third wheel. Tonight's dinner is becoming a flat out dinner party with invitations to Max, Chris and his partner and others. Maj will be thrilled to host a dinner party after a long day at the office. Jess now rolls his eyes at the thought. They are really taking over Maj's life but yet, this is the least amount of time that Jess has spent with Maj in years. Jess is not sure if it is a sign or a symptom but he is now tasked with bringing wine enough for 10. Chris is tasked with dessert and the fore knowledge that it better be something that Maj loves which means that he has to hit Isgro before they close. Matthew and Rory head out with the plan that Matt will drop Rory off at Maj's so she can get the place ready. Before leaving Rory, Matt gave Rory the run down as to where Maj keeps the good china etc so that this can be a proper dinner party. The plan is for dinner at 7.

Rory has really been enjoying her time in Philadelphia. She loves Maj's house and has to admit on occasions like this, she pretends this is her space and this is her party. Rory likes to think that this potential still exists in her world, she also likes to imagine that her world with Logan may have manifested this way with her hosting a dinner party simply because. Rory finishes placing the silverware as she stands a moment to appreciate that she is presenting a table worthy of her grandmother's approval. Emily would really like this space. Though Maj's tastes are slightly more modern than Emily's, Emily would concede that Maj has excellent taste. With a return to the kitchen and a glance to the top of the stairs and a smile exchanged with Matthew on his return, Rory muses that she is also enjoying these new connections.

Matt has brought flowers for the table much to Rory's delight. She takes the bouquet from Matt as Matt turns to fetch a proper vase from the high shelf in the cabinet. Rory arranges the flowers as Matthew begins to chop veggies for the salad. With another return from the dining room, Rory is transported in her memories to moments spent in the Vineyard with Logan. They played house in such a similar way to this moment. Matt inquires about the whimsical Mona Lisa smile that has manifested at the corners of Rory's mouth which Rory just plays off to a moment.

A short while later Chris and Connie arrive bearing dessert that should tame Majestic in any form. Connie presents the confections with sufficient bravado to amuse his better half as Chris pokes around the cabinets for a serving platter. Jess is the last to arrive with the wine selections placed on the counter with care. Connie being the resident wino and foodie browses through the bags offering his approval to Jess on his choices. Max pops through the door bearing flowers for his sister and the surprised expression of finding another woman minding her kitchen. Matthew takes it upon himself to make the appropriate introductions. Max looks down at the tray of Italian delicacies from Isgro's offering a summation that Maj must not know there is a party at her house tonight as his hand is batted away from a taste of filling by Connie. Max smiles a wicked smile in Connie's direction. "I gave up sex and women, I get to keep the cannoli." Connie smiles and allows the snitch of a taste as he takes his own. "I gave up women too." They toast their fingers of filling as if they were champagne glasses before licking them clean.

Jess has to laugh, this feels like home. The scene before him with a couple of additions has played out on countless holidays, birthdays and celebrations for no reason. The players have been the same for years, the locations varied between Maj's house and Locust St. Jess pours glasses of wine as the conversations start in the kitchen and drift to the dining room. After a long while Jess feels the vibration of his phone in his pocket with a text from Maj that she is held up and to start dinner without her. Jess holds the message for a bit as to delay the start of dinner so Maj can join but by 7:30 the natives become restless and the festivities begin. Upon Jess' word that Maj will be late, Rory sweeps everyone to the dining room like a proper Gilmore hostess. She now gets why her grandmother loved this. It is fun. This was Emily Gilmore's version of fun and Rory has to admit it is surprisingly satisfying.

Maj arrives in her kitchen quite ready to shed her case and her shoes. She is surprised by the look of her kitchen and the revelry coming from the vicinity of the dining room. She is surprised but not upset to see her favorite people surrounding her dining room table. She is a little saddened by the fact that she had not known she was hosting a party. Noticing Maj's arrival, Jess quickly sweeps Maj to a chair and heads to the kitchen to get Maj a plate, after all this is her house. Connie pours Maj a glass of wine placing the glass in front of her with a kiss to the cheek. Max pops into the kitchen to help Jess properly serve Maj. "Surprised Maj let you guys break out her wedding china." Jess is taken back by the comment. "Her wedding china?" Jess asks as he places the pasta in the center of the plate. "Yeah, this was my Dad's gift to her for her wedding, she never uses them." Max pauses. "well, you know." Jess' eyes grow wide at the thought of Maj's reaction to this. Jess is tempted to just grab a different plate but that would be too obvious and Maj is sitting at a table surrounded by the same plates. Jess surrenders to the moment and just finishes the plate with her favorites as he heads back to the room.

Jess is happy that Maj does not react or mention the place settings. Maj just dives into the food and conversation. It is not that she did not notice everything, she did. It stung but not as much as it used to which is new. Rather than ruin a moment, Maj consciously chose to enjoy it. She is trying to change, Maj chose the route of Finn who popped into her head at the moment of decision. Finn would just brush it off and enjoy the moment. These are just plates, just objects. As Finn would have said to her, never choose an object over a good time.


	45. 100 Bad Days Chapter 46

The night of food, wine, coffee, confection and conversation passes quickly ending with the boys cleaning up from the party. Jess ends up loading the dishwasher. He takes great care with the dishes as he is loading the dishwasher since he now knows the history behind them. Matt is packing the last of the food as Maj brings in the last of the glasses from the dining room. Maj is waiting to steal a few moments alone with Rory as she notices the turn of the conversation between Rory and Jess. Maj takes in the details of a planned trip home for an appointment with her baby doctor with the bit of sting that they delivery even when simply overheard. Maj notices Matt's subtle tell but is a bit unsure as to why Matt is also reacting to the discussed plans.

Jess notices the reactions of Maj and Matt to his conversation with Rory. Rory excuses herself to head to bed as Matt takes his leave of Maj's house leaving Jess and Maj alone in the kitchen. Jess seizes the opportunity for a conversation with Maj despite the awkward lead in of the conversation with Rory. Maj takes in Jess, it feels like a million years since they have had any extended moments alone. Jess makes small talk with Maj to normalize the moment. They take a seat at the breakfast nook over a final cup of coffee. Maj does not mention anything about Rory by intention and by design. The conversation focuses on grabbing dinner when Jess gets back from Stars Hollow. Maj is intentionally trying to avoid another Gilmore discussion. Every aspect of her world seems to have six degrees of separation from a Gilmore.

Logan has been surprised by Odette's renewed attentiveness since their arrival back in London yet his thoughts are on replay with Rory in a starring role. Odette notices that Logan has been lost in his thoughts and she is well aware of the source of distraction. The reports from New York have been as she had anticipated and her plans are coming together quite nicely. Odette has already moved the next piece on the board. She is currently the puppeteer of the narrative and that is just the way she likes it. She enjoys the position of power. As Logan prepares to head out, Odette mentions that she may head to Paris for a fitting in the next few days. Logan nods in acknowledgement without a second thought. He has business in London and in Vienna so he will be occupied.

Logan checks the world clock on his phone. He realizes that it is a ridiculous hour to reach out to Rory. Logan closes his phone and slides it back into his pocket as he kisses Odette on the cheek before heading out to another in an endless series of meetings. This was the life planned for him but this is the life that he now owns. He heads to the car and into the abyss of the business day. As his father always told him, deals are rarely made in the nine to five.

After a day of meetings, Logan joins his father for dinner. To his surprise, Mitchum reveals that he will be in New York for the next week. The original plan was for Mitchum to accompany him to Vienna. Logan is surprised that his father is entrusting him with this meeting but they have been moving in this direction for some time leaving him to play it off to a growing faith and his current adherence to the dynastic plan. Logan is waiting for his father to mention the yellow press since the London tabloids have picked up on the scandal. Again to Logan's surprise, Mitchum plays the growing scandal off to the rights of passage for a Huntzberger heir. With marriage comes scandal, that is the norm in this world but his father again cautions Logan that this is not simply an affair, this involves a child, so he should make sure that he is the father.

Logan knows his father is right. In his heart he has no doubt but this is a decision best left to his head. Logan's phone lights up with the reveal of the expected message from Odette that she will be heading to Paris. Logan could see the tell tale signs that Odette was itching for some Parisian time and he is quite willing to be the bachelor for the next few days. As his father takes a call, Logan reaches out to see if Finn is still in town, he could use a bit more therapy over a few pints from someone who gets him.

About half way through her day, Maj gets the expected text from both Rory and Jess that they are heading out to Stars Hollow and that the alarm is set. As she reads the message, Maj is a little torn. She is thrilled to have her house to herself but she kind of doesn't want to be alone. Funny how that works, Maj muses to herself as she heads into a client meeting. Jess and Rory have loaded the car and prepare to drive to Stars Hallow, Jess is looking forward to dinner at the diner. It has been a long while since he did face time with Luke. Jess is now happily settling into the decision to drive home the day before the appointment. Jess is wondering if this will also provide a natural out to him having to go to the appointment with Rory, perhaps Lorelai will go instead.

The beginning of the drive is quiet as Jess and Rory settle into the rhythm of the road. Jess indulged Rory with a coffee, an actual coffee since he knows that Luke will kibosh any other offerings over their stay. The conversation is light until it takes a turn. Jess is surprised that the words actually manifested from his head out loud. He asks if Rory really knows who the father of her baby is. Rory had previously shared the Wookie story, and Paul/Peter or whatever the hell his name was. At first Rory is taken aback by Jess' rather boldly stated question. Jess did not pad the question with sweet words or wrap it in concern. It was asked without fear. Honestly, Rory cannot ignore the validity of the question. Jess knows her world, he did not know all of the details but he knew most of the details which means that she has no where to hide. Jess did all of his running in youth. The changes in Jess continue to astonish and amaze her without end. She knew this potential existed. She always acknowledged it and now she acknowledges it with a twang of jealousy. Jess has evolved, Rory knows she has devolved from her own youth. She should feel something, regret, shame, something. She and Logan had an affair. A long time affair. She was in a relationship and Logan was in a relationship, yet she feels nothing. No regret, no shame and surprising very little concern. Odette truly does not matter to her.

Jess realizes that Rory's lack of answer to his question is simply based on the fact that she is staring blankly out the window lost in her head. Jess repeats his question. Rory unintentionally snaps an answer back. "He has to be the father." Rory did not intend for the response to sound as hostile as it did and that is a source of immediate regret. "I'm sorry." Jess brushes off the tone. "Is there a chance is he not?" This time Rory tempers her answer this time around. "There is a smalll chance that Logan is not the father but I think he is the father." Jess takes in Rory with a side long glance. "What are you going to do if he is not the father. You know that the Huntzbergers are going to demand it." Rory is again lost in her thoughts. "They cannot demand that." Jess turns towards Rory. "Rory, if you make a play for Logan, they can and will ask about paternity. Who knows about the affair..." Jess gives her a coy crooked smile to lighten the mood. "Other than Page Six."


	46. 100 Bad Days Chapter 47 (RV)

Logan meets up with Finn after his dinner with Mitchum. Finn has just wrapped some business on his father's behalf and could use a belt to take the edge off plus he has a morning flight tomorrow and a good night out is always the best lead into a long flight. The boys decide that an upstanding watering hole is their best option given their current attire. A bit of brawling is not on the same agenda with Tom Ford suits. They muse that they are getting to damn old for much of the shenanigans of their shared history, besides, Finn muses that he was always the lover and never the fighter. Logan conveys his experience with Mitchum to Finn. The Dark Lord is not often this calm which means that he has a plan in action. Logan wonders if Mitchum when old school and tapped in a mutual old friend to handle the scandal. Finn answers with the honesty of the truth. If Mitchum pulled Majestic in to do the dirty work, she has not shared it but it would make complete sense. Maj has a lengthy and proven history of bailing them all out of unfortunate circumstances. Finn realizes it has been several days since he talked to Maj making a plan to remedy that after his flight to New York.

Lorelai is thrilled at the visit from Jess and Rory. Lorelai has been missing Rory terribly and she swears that Rory's bump has grown since she last saw her. Jess drops Rory off at the house as he heads to the diner. He wants some counter time with Luke without a companion. Jess needs a break from all things Gilmore if even for an hour or two. A huge smile crosses Luke's face at the sight of Jess taking a seat at the counter. Luke cannot remember how long it has been other than it has been too long since Jess paid a visit. Luke immediately grabs a couple of mugs, for Jess he will even indulge in some coffee and pie. Jess has arrived just after dinner and the diner crowd has slowed so there is time for much needed conversation. Luke and Jess catch up on all things Liz and TJ, Lorelai and Luke before Luke hits Jess up on the how about you conversation. Jess has never been one to offer up and Luke wants to know what has been going on in Philadelphia with Rory making herself at home in Jess' life.

Luke asks the obvious questions to allow Jess to open up about what has been going on. Luke knows that Rory's decision to run to Philadelphia has had an impact on Jess' life and Luke's main concern is that Jess is okay. Jess shares both the good and the bad with this situation mentioning the take over of Maj's house. Luke thought Rory was staying with Jess, he did not realize that Rory was staying at Maj's house. Luke is wondering how that dynamic is working out considering that he saw the spark between Maj and Jess. A pregnant third wheel would have a definitive impact if Rory was all over Maj's life. Rory is not always the easiest of personalities to have thrust into one's life. Luke is wondering if anything reignited with Rory and Jess but he is not really getting that vibe from Jess at this moment.

Luke can see the obvious affection that Jess has for Rory but it is not registering as it has previously now it is more brother sister than romance. Luke is writing that off to being a positive since this whole situation is just unusual even by Stars Hollow standards. Luke avoids asking directly about Maj in the context of Jess since he cannot read that particular relationship. With a glance at the clock and a clear of the plates in front of them, Luke realizes that several hours have passed and it is time to head back to the homestead. Luke offers the couch at the house but Jess tells Luke that he would rather sleep in his own bed upstairs. Luke realizes that Jess actually had a bag looped over his shoulder as Jess retrieves it from his feet before rounding the counter to head up the stairs.

Jess pops the door open with a smile, despite the presence of a lot of Rory's things, this is still home to him and a place of comfort. He drops his bag by his bed before pulling the book from his coat and settling into his favorite chair to catch up on some reading to clear his mind.

Luke finds the living room as he had expected to find it, the take out containers are scatter about with the girls are deep into a movie. Luke gives Rory a hug before heading up to bed. He laughs that you would think that Lorelai and Rory had not seen each other in months over a few weeks. Lorelai has also informed Luke that she will be taking Rory to her appointment in the morning. Luke is happy to hear that since that was what Jess was hoping for and now Jess can carry through his plan for a visit with his mom.

The next morning at the firm, Wendy starts the day by organizing the papers on Maj's desk as requested. Wendy cannot help herself the headlines are simply too intriguing. Wendy puts Maj's coffee in place before flipping the pages. Wendy knows there is at least a half an hour before Maj will arrive and she is going to feed her addiction to the tabloids in all forms both foreign and domestic. Wendy grabs up Maj's coffee as an accompaniment for the salacious stories as she makes herself comfortable in Maj's chair. Maj enters her office with a smile at the sight of Wendy's feet up on her desk with her much treasured lucky Yale coffee cup in Wendy's hands as she reads away. Hell, Maj muses to herself. I'll bill Mitchum for research. Noticing Maj's appearance in the doorway, Wendy practically does a Stooge worthy spit take. Maj waves off Wendy's fear. She personally had no interest in reading all of those damn papers and now all she has to do for a summation is ask. Wendy straightens the papers and heads out to land Maj another cup of coffee. Maj knows that Mitchum is coming to New York with expectations and he is paying her with very real money so Maj makes a plan.

Maj realizes that this plan is going to require the "book", the book is something that Maj only pulls out when absolutely necessary. The book is her little black book of the seedy side of her business. Maj is a defense attorney and sometimes that requires a stroll through the less than honorable crowd. Right now she needs a resource with a bit of latitude in their moral compass and motivation provided by Benjamin Franklin and his associates. Wendy is momentarily taken aback by the request for the book. Few know about the book and it took years before Maj trusted Wendy with the knowledge of the book. Wendy accesses the book from its place of safe keeping. Maj goes through the names before telling Wendy who to contact. Maj has Wendy call up her PI, she needs a hole dug and it may require a backhoe. Mitchum did ask her to handle this by whatever means and she is a clever girl. Maj finds her assistant's joy at the whole Nancy Drew aspect of this particular representation very entertaining as the calls are made and instructions provided.

Maj takes a glance through the articles to see if anything jumps out. Wendy was wise enough to go to the big news stand a few blocks further away. Pedro carries the international rags and Wendy grabbed a full set of the British yellow press. Wendy notices Maj's skim of the British tabloids with a smile at the crooked smile that manifests on Maj's lips. Wendy knows that smile is for the little highlight on Finneas Rothschild. Wendy is one of the few who were privy to the connection of her boss to the whimsical world of the 1% and one of "THE" Rothschilds. Wendy is still so excited about the current topic that she brings Maj another coffee as she offers up a rather interesting summation of what she read. Maj listen intently as she sips her coffee. Wendy has a surprising depth of knowledge about this particular topic that Maj realizes will be invaluable since Wendy has a rather interesting theory on all things Huntzberger which is just strange enough to be plausible.


	47. 100 Bad Days Chapter 48

Jess is happy to begin his morning with breakfast in the diner. He takes is favorite perch at the table by the window. Jess' favorite is the table that is tucked away in a corner just to the left of the door along the side window. The table is perfectly bathed in the morning sunshine without the glare and traffic of the front window. This was is favorite spot to just be in a very Goldilocks sort of way. Luke has been busy taking care of the morning crowd. Jess offered to help but Luke just wants Jess to enjoy his time at home with a wave and "sit, sit".

With his nose buried in a book, Jess gets the oddest feeling of being watched. He brushes it off as one of the local tribe of eccentrics musing or cursing his youth and does not bother to look up. It is when he is suddenly bathed in shadow that his attention is drawn to his right. Jess assumed it was Luke until a soft voice pulls his undivided attention away from his book. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you but are you Jess Mariano?" Jess is shocked that someone is asking him that particular question in Stars Hollow. "What?" Jess offers up out of the confusion. Before him is a beautiful brunette with long braids circling her face. "Are you Jess Mariano, like this Jess Mariano?" The voice is again soft as the woman holds up one of his books. On his second book, Matthew insisted on a picture for the back cover. Jess takes in the woman's bright green eyes as she lowers the book to his hands. With a rare and sentimental smile, Jess takes in the book as he answers the question. "Yes, I am that Jess Mariano."

The woman gently begins to gush on how she loves his writing style as she introduces herself. Jess offers the seat across from him with the wave of his hand. "My name is Tess Ford." Tess accepts the seat and the offered coffee from Luke. Jess finds himself fully engaged in an academic conversation with this new friend. A couple of hours pass like minutes as the pair banter back and forth on various topics. Tess looks down at her watch before announcing that she is on her way to New Haven for an afternoon class at Yale Law and that she must be on her way. Jess smiles at the irony before him. Tess picks up Jess' phone from the table as she puts her number in it with a smile and a request to call her some time. Jess cannot wipe the smile from his face. This is not something that happens to him every day. There must be kismet in play since in all of the diners in all of the towns between Woodbridge and New Haven, this woman wondered into Luke's. In passing Luke mentions that he has seen the woman before a few times at the brunch hour.

Luke gently teases Jess about picking up a woman at breakfast and that the diner is not a singles bar. Luke also wonders out loud what the hell is it with Danes men and lawyers. Jess starts to pack up his things in order to head to see Liz. He cannot help but glance down at his phone and the newest entry to his contacts. There is now a temptation to stay in Stars Hollow for a couple of days to in order to set up a date with Ms Ford. Jess has not ventured out of his circle in a very long while and this is a rare opportunity to play a wild card. Jess tucks the phone into his jacket pocket as he heads out the door towards Liz's shop with a wave back to Luke.

Odette is enjoying her time in Paris. This is the life she enjoys as she prepares to host her friends at her Parisian apartment. Her staff is moving about her small but elegant space preparing for the onslaught of the salon set of models and artists that Odette refers to as her inner circle. Her staff knows the night of relative decadence and debauchery that will ensue from past experience requiring them to prepare accordingly. These evenings have become more frequent since the ring was laid upon Odette's finger. Her personal assistant assumes this is Odette sowing the last of her wild oats before becoming a respectable woman of society. Odette may be an heiress but she is the nouveau variety of heiress, the kind that reality tv bases their best stories on. The line up for the evening will include mean girls, gossip girls, rock stars and would be power players along with a football star or two which should provide endless entertainment for the staff with lips sealed up by the standard NDAs that come with the job. Odette pours a glass of champagne as she heads to her room to dress for the evening.

Lorelai is thrilled to be present for the sonogram as her grandson manifests upon the screen before her eyes. The technology amazes her as she takes in every detail of the precious one. She can almost smell that sweet little head from here. Rory is happy to see her boy on the screen but she knows in her heart she is not quite as happy as her mother. The Gilmore Girls will have a Gilmore Boy in their midst soon enough with less that 90 days left. Rory is not sure if she is bothered with the unknowns with Logan or the simple fears of impending motherhood. In vain, studies the screen to see if the baby looks like Logan. She is so fearful of the possibility that the baby is not Logan's. Rory admits to herself within the confines of her brain that she did sleep around a bit. The what if of the Wookie creeps into the back of her mind. The possibility of a random stranger being the father of her child is simply the most horrifying potential outcome. What would she do? Rory can feel the moment of reckoning creeping in on her. She knows the Huntzbergers are looming. She can hope for Logan to be the father but she is not sure and the Huntzbergers are going to demand proof. The reality is that there is a price of entry to a dynasty.


	48. 100 Bad Days Chapter 49

Rory and Lorelai head to lunch in Hartford post doctor visit. Lorelai is in the rare mood for true elegance as she offers high tea at an elegant restaurant that was always a favorite of her parents. Memories take Lorelai back in time as she pulls into the parking spot. So often she dreaded meals like this, now it is a nostalgic trip into her past wrapped in fondness. Lorelai acknowledges the change, she does not know if it is because Hartford is no longer the center of Emily's world, Richard's departure from the earthly plane or perhaps the pending change in her own life from parent to grandparent. Lorelai offers no tell to Rory of the dialogue in her head as she leads the way to the table. Rory is surprised by the choice of venue but a glance at the menu offers up satisfaction to quell any desire plus she is enjoying the doting from the staff at her current condition.

The pair order up a much varied assortment of sandwiches and treats along with a sampling of tea to accompany them as the dive into conversation. Lorelai inquires about Rory's experiences in Philadelphia. Like Luke, Lorelai has assumed that Rory was staying at Jess' apartment. She was surprised to hear that Rory had been staying at Maj's house. Lorelai decides to delve into the questions that pop into her head asking them candidly and without a filter. Lorelai asks about the relationship between Maj and Jess offering the details of the closeness that she has seen when Jess brought Maj to Stars Hollow for the birthday party. Rory's surprise at the thought of Jess and Maj potentially being a couple actually surprises Lorelai. Rory seems completely unaware that she may have interfered with the relationship. Lorelai cannot help but acknowledge from the experience over the last year that Rory does not seem to acknowledge much outside of her own little bubble. A wave of guilt rushes over Lorelai as she files that thought away into the back of her mind. She wants to enjoy this moment with Rory. Lorelai wonders if this is what went through Emily's mind when she would pout time after time when dragged to elegant surroundings.

The conversation drifts to the topic of what Rory has been doing to occupy her time while in Philadelphia. Lorelai gets an intimate introduction to the world of Truncheon and the characters associated with it. Lorelai learns of what appears to be a growing friendship with Matthew Fairchild since Rory pointedly speaks of him the most. Lorelai is surprised how little Rory mentions Maj especially since Maj opened her home to Rory and Lorelai assumed they were spending time together as a result. What Lorelai hears is of the dinners and parties hosted with a remarkable similarity to all things Emily. There is also a distinct lack of stories with Jess as the main character which again surprises Lorelai.

Lorelai finally decides to broach the subject that she has truly avoided until this point. She asks about Logan and if Rory has talked to him since his appearance in Stars Hollow. Rory admits that she has not spoken to him recently. Lorelai does not want to push the subject but she tip toes around the questions of Rory's plans for when the baby is born. Rory already lacks the drive and direction of her youth. Though she appreciates the safety net that Chris has provided, Lorelai fears that Rory will further regress once the baby is born. It would seem that though she and Rory are so much alike, they are also polar opposites in so many ways.

Rory had such fire when she was young. She had drive and ambition. Now, Rory seems content to idly piddle life away. When she was pregnant with Rory, Lorelai felt herself coming alive and into her own, Rory seems to be quite the opposite. Lorelai is hoping that she is reading everything wrong but her motherly instincts tell her that she is right.

TJ offers to man the store so that Liz and Jess can have a mother and son lunch which delights Liz to no end. Liz hands her car keys over to Jess as they decide to have lunch outside of the bubble of Stars Hollow. Over lunch at a quaint restaurant in Woodbridge, Jess marvels at the serenity of his mother. So much as truly changed in Liz and much of the change Jess acknowledges is due to TJ. The pair of them just fit and though still unconventional, he is a good match for his mom and she is truly happy. The conversation lightly drifts from topic to topic until Liz reaches the one topic that Jess knew was coming. To Jess' surprise, he finds himself unexpected pouring out his soul to his mother which feels like a first. He confides his confusion about his relationship with Maj, how his world feels with Rory smack dab in the middle of it and even the story from breakfast. Liz offers up her best motherly advice on all accounts. Though he has a loyalty to Maj through years of friendship, is she someone he wants to bet forever on? Liz confides that there is a risk in that relationship, is it a leap of faith that Jess is willing to take? Is he willing to lose Maj from his life if it were to go wrong since their worlds are so closely intertwined? From her own experiences of what can go right and wrong, Liz offers up her thoughts freely to Jess on all of the topics once Jess had defined that he and Maj had not yet really taken the leap into a full on relationship, Rory kind of got in the way of that.

Liz offers the same advice she had offered up to Luke about Lorelai once upon a time with the universe not quite yet aligning them to the same plane. Jess smiles at the new age references but appreciates the place of love from which the advice is delivered as they finish their coffee and dessert. Liz offers one last thought on the kismet of the encounter this morning. Perhaps it is worth a quick whirl to see the other side. Jess considers Liz's point. He and Maj are not in a relationship. Could this be a hint from the universe, the thing that tells him what to do. If he goes and it feels wrong, he knows what is likely right. Could it possibly be that simple?


	49. 100 Bad Days Chapter 50

After leaving his mom's house and on a whim, Jess pulls out his phone and texts Tess with a message that he will be in New Haven this evening asking if she would like to join him for some dinner. Jess is a little surprised as to how quickly he gets a response. Tess responds with her schedule and a suggestion of a place near campus. Jess takes it as a sign with a plan to hit up Luke for his truck. Jess just cannot bring himself to take Rory's car on a date. Jess is a little surprised that he is really not feeling much guilt at all, only an excitement that he has not felt in a long time. It is almost like butterflies.

Maj is working away in her office between client meetings on the "Camelot Conundrum", as Wendy has termed the Huztzberger case, in preparation for the fast approaching meeting with Mitchum in New York. Maj plans a luncheon with Honor as part of that preparation. Maj is and isn't surprised at the level of latitude that her partners are giving her with all things Huntzberger. Maj knows what they want, they want the whale on the books as a long term client. Maj knows that is a relatively simple ask but drama lurks in every corner with Mitchum and company. Bad habits and the manifestation of vice are a fine business model for defense and divorce attorneys. Maj remembers all to well why she put distance between her and this world. It is like a vacuum, a vortex, it sucks you in. Don't lead me to temptation, I can find the way myself... Maj smiles at the Mae West image that has popped into her head.

Honor was happy to hear from Maj, she knows her father is again pulling the strings but this should be fun. Maj suggested a bit of shopping and high tea this weekend. When mentioned over dinner, Josh was thrilled that Maj seems to be returning to their lives. In a lot of ways, Josh has missed Maj personally but there is a professional relationship there too and allies are always welcome in this profession.

Finn finally arrives at his Manhattan penthouse after a quick round of meetings upon landing in New Jersey, he sighs as he drops his travel bag onto a nearby chair. This is one of his favorite holdings since it does not have an active staff. It is quiet and comfortable and other then having it cleaned a few times a week it is a fortress of solitude. This penthouse is his post modern man cave and that is just way he likes it. His father prefers the opulence of the family estate in the Hamptons, it has always been one of his father's favorite properties. Finn acknowledges that he will have to set aside some time to see his father. As his father's health continues on in a precariously fragile state, Finn has accepted the fact that he will lose the last of his parents. His mother passed away at a tragically young age, an age that Finn is currently approaching with his next birthday.

His father is a powerful man and had the habits of a powerful man, after his mother passed, Finn's father married with both frequency and vigor. Finn's stepmothers are referred to by numbers in their line of succession, Oneski, Twoski and Threeski. At this point in time, Threeski has long ago ridden off into the sunset upon the announcement of his father coming out of the closet. His stepmother's were really just footnotes in his history, each was prenupped with a document that renders a Russian novel merely a footnote as is the tradition in the family. Finn's father did not so much come out of the closet as kick down the damn door. Finn has always thanked the heavens above and whatever divine source that would claim him as one of their own that he is an only child. He would not wish this chaos on anyone. With an internal laugh and a glance into his closet, Finn has to admit, this father always did have enviable style, in both women's and men's clothes. Finn's mind wanders to the coming out party, his father pretty much threw himself a debutante ball when he came out, complete with the accompanying requisite ball gown and pearls by Chanel. Karl himself designed the gown. All in all, it ended up being a hell of a party. To this day, a lot of the details are pretty hazy in his memory, Finn smiles as he lays down on the bed with a plan to dial up Maj for some conversation and company. Even with the experience of heavy travel, jet lag is creeping in.

Maj takes the call from Finn in her car on her way home which makes her acutely aware of the of the hour and that she is starving. The task of the day was to prepare an junior partner for their debutante ball, a high profile case that has an upcoming court date. Maj is really happy to hear from Finn as she transfers the call from her car to her cell as they continue their lively conversation in the serenity of her empty house. Maj had almost forgotten what it was like to have her house to herself. The silence actually causes her to pause in the kitchen and savor it. Finn mentions that he is New York which is a very pleasant surprise. Maj mentions her upcoming plans with Honor. Finn gets a devilish self indulgent smile on his face as he ask Maj to come to the city tonight. The offer catches Maj in a moment of whimsy as she agrees. She has to be in the city anyway, she might as well enjoy the trip. Heaven knows the last time was a blast and at this point Maj has become a packing professional. She can pack a bag for a week or a weekend in under thirty mins.

Rory is surprised to see her car in the driveway but Jess no where to be found as she and her mother arrive back in Stars Hollow. Lorelai gets a call from Michel that requires her to run to the Inn, Rory offers to go with her since she really does not feel like being alone. Rory makes the assumption that Jess must have walked over to Luke's. Rory should feel right at home in Stars Hollow but for some reason, she is longing to run back to Philadelphia.


	50. 100 Bad Days Chapter 51

Jess takes in the passing scenery as he navigates Luke's truck towards New Haven. The route is familiar, he had calculated the distance between Stars Hollow and Yale a thousand times in his youth. As a young man in love, he had calculated the route like a postman delivering the mail. He knew the timing in rain, sleet, snow and sunshine. He knew it in rush hour and at 5 am on an idle Sunday. Suddenly the valve in his brain releases the memory of the ill fated trip to ask Rory to come with him, the trip to see her again that ended in that disaster of a evening with Logan Huntzberger and finally, the evening spent at dinner with Maj. With an audible, "what am I doing?" released from his lips, Jess pulls over to the side of the road to send a text with an excuse to change his evening plans. After the exchange of a couple more texts, Jess turns the car around and heads down the highway in the direction of Stars Hollow. Upon his approach to Stars Hollow, Jess decides to pull into Al's Pancake World in order to treat the family to the chicken column in the Chinese food section of the menu.

Luke, Lorelai and Rory all arrive back to the house to the familiar scent of take out wafting from the kitchen. All are surprised to see Jess had provided dinner. Rory had almost forgotten how good Al's could taste. It has literally been months since she had it and right now baby wants an egg roll. Lorelai was a little touched that Jess would remember her and Rory tackling the chicken column so very long ago. They gather plates before heading into the living room for a movie. Lorelai is surprised how much she is enjoying this night. It is a happy family night. It becomes quite evident that Rory and Jess have truly evolved to friendship. Luke always treated Jess like a son. Lorelai finds the new dynamic oddly comforting and peaceful. Her world has manifested some kind of order, she treasured the chaos of her youth and the memories that unfolded from the endless adventure. The peace is new and she is beginning to appreciate peace. The near blissful expression on Luke's face and the fact that he is actually eating Al's food, well that is just gravy on the fries of this night.

As the hour grows late, Jess decides to head to the diner to grab another night's rest in his old bed. Rory decides to stay at her mom's since she is still gun shy from the last visit. Rory and Jess make plans to meet at the diner for breakfast before heading home to Philadelphia. Lorelai is still a little put off that Rory seems to think nothing of continuing to stay with Maj. Lorelai tried to engage Jess in a conversation about Maj and the arrangement but Jess was not really forthcoming with any additional details. Lorelai is still hoping to find a way to navigate the whole Logan situation with grace but she is still unsure that a graceful stop to the tabloid press is possible right now. The newspapers were never her thing, now she finds herself buying out the news stand at the market on the daily. Fortunately, the tabloids is a passion of Michel's and he is more than willing to give her a daily update on the "situation."

Logan is almost shocked by the call. The call woke him out of a dead sleep. He had to wonder if this is what is parents felt like on so many times before, when they were startled out of slumber by a similar call. Odette is calling him quite a state drifting in and out of French and English as she rushes through her words in an agitated state. Logan almost did not answer the call given the unrecognized number but now he is glad he did. Logan tries patiently to piece together the hysterical snippets of conversation desperately trying to translate French slang in is head. All he can surmise from the conversation is that he needs to get to Paris and get there fast as an Inspector respectfully takes the phone from Odette and ends the call with Logan by providing him an address. Logan makes a couple of calls before preparing to head to Paris, the first of which was to his father. Logan is a little disturb that this trip to Paris involves the police. Logan's mind circles through a dozen possible scenarios that could result in Odette's spending time in surprising company,

Maj arrives at Finn's building a few hours later, she parks her car and heads to the lobby. Maj loves the fact that she does not need introduction or to to be announced. Mr. Rothschild had informed them of her arrival but the doorman actually remembered Maj from so many visits over the last decade as he calls the elevator for the penthouse. Maj enters the quiet space. She calls for Finn without a return response. Maj knows where to find Finn. Maj enters the study to find Finn fast asleep in his favorite chair with his phone lying on his chest. Maj gathers up a soft blanket from the couch to lay over Finn. With a kiss placed on Finn's forehead, Maj heads to the guest room to drop her bags and unwind from her ride into the city. Maj changes into comfortable clothes as she hangs up a few items in the closet. Maj takes a quick stroll around the penthouse, she always loved this apartment. Maj totally gets Finn's attraction to it. If she was able to afford a penthouse, it would likely look just like this, the view is to die for. Maj turns from the window to head to bed to get some much needed sleep.


	51. 100 Bad Days Chapter 52

As Jess tucks into his chair to picking up his book for a few more chapters before bed, he notices messages on his phone. To his delight, the messages are from Tess. Jess actually puts his book to the side to engage in a conversation with Tess. The fact that he just set down a book to talk to a girl is not lost on Jess. For Jess, this is profound. It is a sign. In the spirit of the joy that this conversation brings him, Jess texts Rory to tell her that they won't be heading out of town until the afternoon as Jess makes plans for brunch in Woodbury with Tess. Jess has always been someone who prefers to talk over text but this conversation is fun and light which intrigues him. Jess acknowledges that Tess, at least from appearances, is a bit younger than him so he is willing to concede on his personal rules.

Maj is awoken in the morning by the rather blaring ring of her cell phone. She could have sworn she had turn off the ringer. Maj knows this is not her office, she told Wendy were she was going. Much to Maj's surprise, her phone is answered by Finn who is now curled up next to Maj on the bed. Finn is wiping the sleep from his eyes as he shakes Maj to hand her the phone. On the other end of the line is one very confused Honor Huntzberger talking a mile a minute into Maj's ear. The only way to slow the stream of words coming from Honor's mouth is to repeat her name several times. "Honor, take a breath." Honor suddenly realizes the time as the reason for Maj's incoherent state. Now that she has Maj's attention, Honor starts at the beginning, regaling the story of Odette's arrest and Logan's call. Maj is actually surprised that Honor is calling her over Logan or even Mitchum. Maj is informed that the Lauder corporate jet is being fueled as they speak. This whole scenario feels all to familiar in the worst way. There was a once upon a time when Maj's passport had more stamps that the US Postal Service from when late night, early morning, I have no idea what country I am in point me in the direction of the police flights were commonplace.

"Son of a Bitch" is the response uttered under Maj's breath which brings a smile to Finn's face. Maj hangs up with Honor continuing to curse under her breath. "What happened? I haven't heard you curse like a longshoremen in awhile." Finn offers up his quirky smile. "Odette got arrested in Paris." Finn's face conveys the appropriate level of shock. "Oh hell, call Honor back, tell her I'm driving. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I promise, we'll do an in and out." Finn picks up his phone to ready his own jet. Maj is actually happy that Finn wants to come along. With the current conditions in the world, access to a private jet may come in handy. "Look at it this way Love for once you are not bailing me out." Finn winks in Maj's direction.

Maj showers and dresses before making the calls she needs to make. Maj accepted an overnight bag from Finn as she packs lightly. This trip will not require the wardrobe that she had planned for the extended weekend in New York. In the car, Maj finally gets a hold of Wendy. Maj gives Wendy a series of instructions and names to fetch of colleagues in Paris to be on the ready since Maj knows Honor. In knowing Honor all to well, Maj knows that Honor is likely leaving out huge swaths of detail. Wendy knows exactly what this is about and for once in her life, she has the scoop on the tabloids which she is dutifully relishing as a self proclaimed fan girl. Finn has also rearranged his own schedule to accommodate this call for assistance which touches Maj plus he has been truly enjoying the resurgence of Finn's presence in her life. Maj decides to call Matthew and let him know that she is heading out of the country on business.

Jess borrows Luke's truck as Luke arrives at the diner for the morning shift. Luke is curious about this whole thing with Jess, internally acknowledging that both Jess and Maj have stated that they are not actually dating. Though he does not actually believe what either of them have said, Luke brushes it off, he is just happy to see a smile like that on Jess' face. Jess wanted to make sure he was on his way before Lorelai and Rory hit Luke's for breakfast.

Jess grabs a coffee and hits the trail to Woodbury. To his pleasure, Jess realizes that Luke has finally fixed the radio in the truck. Now if only he could get Luke to spring for a new paint job, this damn truck would be near perfect. Jess tunes into the college radio from Yale and UConn to provide an upbeat alternative soundtrack to his journey.

As expected, Rory and Lorelai hit Luke's for breakfast. Rory had fussed and fawned at the house over shoes and the inability to tie them. There was just something a bit weird about being this pregnant and sleeping in her childhood bedroom on the bed where she cashed in her virginity card. It just felt off. It is a feeling that Rory cannot really shake and she is not sure the source of discomfort. This was her home. Rory cannot fathom why it no longer feels like home. She is not sure if it is that the house is now Luke and her mother's home. It could not possibly be that. Rory always wanted her mother to marry, to be happy, to have a life that was her own. Rory finds herself comparing herself to bother her mother and grandmother in her mind. Rory runs through the checklist of the last 10 years, painfully aware that both her mother and grandmother had growth and prosperity and all she can feel is a retraction. Upon the prompting of Luke as to what is going on in that head of hers, Rory pulls herself back to the moment and the utter enjoyment of being spoiled by Luke with a breakfast extravaganza.


	52. 100 Bad Days Chapter 53

Jess is a bit surprised by the venue for the brunch date. It is a small corner restaurant that is much like places he remembers from New York vs the sleepy Connecticut towns that exist outside of the more industrial cities. The place has less than a dozen tables as he spies Tess at one near the window. Tess took the liberty of ordering up Bloody Marys when Jess had texted that he was parking the truck. Tess jokes that it comes with an appetizer so that they can check out the menu. Jess is amused that the accompaniment is practically an antipasto on a stick. They dive into conversation and the ever important brunch decisions. The conversation is natural and light drifting from topic to topic as courses are served. Jess is a bit curious since Tess is very much treated like a regular. Tess confesses that her parents own the restaurant and that she works there when she is not at Yale. Jess inquires about her desire to become a lawyer and what kind of lawyer she wants to be. Jess purposely quells any creeping thought of Maj not so much out of guilt but out of the need to evaluate Tess for Tess. A glance down at his phone as the final plates are cleared indicates that hours have truly passed like minutes in current company. It is clearing 1:30 PM and Rory will be getting antsy. Jess offers a visit to Philadelphia in her downtime to Tess to keep this rolling forward. If Tess chooses to take him up on the offer, Jess decides to figure it out when the time comes. The visit ends with a warm hug and a light kiss at Luke's truck. Jess is off to Stars Hollow with a wave of his hand as he pulls away.

Maj and Finn arrive in Paris, immediately heading to meet Logan. To Maj's surprise, Logan was unable to bail Odette out of jail. She was actually being held. Maj quickly realizes that the black holes in Honor's story have fully manifested as she pulls out her phone to make contact with her Parisian colleagues. Whatever Odette did is quite obviously serious enough for the police to ignore who she is, who she is marrying and who her father is. Even Finn acknowledges that this is not a good sign. Wendy was kind enough to send Maj a synopsis of the European press on the flight over.

Logan is surprised but pleased to see Finn with Maj. Maj leaves Finn with Logan heading out to meet with her colleagues before they head to meet with the Inspector at their office in Paris. Logan tells Finn the story that he knows, Finn shares what Maj's assistant has sent. Logan was not used to having to suck it up. He had grown used to wielding the full weight of the Huntzberger name and reputation. Maj is keeping Finn in view as her wildcard. Logan is a Huntzberger but Finn is a Rothschild and that carries more weight in their current country and their current city. In Paris, Rothschild roots run deeper than the tombs of bones under the streets.

Jess arrives back at the diner after the lunch hour has begun to dissipate. Luke offers a sly smile as he wipes the counter. Jess inquires as to where Rory is but Luke is off letting Jess off that easily. "So how was your date?" Luke glances up with a wink. Jess remains tight lipped. Luke places a cup of coffee in front of Jess as an application of diner duct tape to keep him in the seat. Jess looks up with a smirk. "It was good, I had fun" Jess knows that there is one way out of this and Luke has made it clear that the way is through as he takes a sip from the cup. Jess concedes and chats with look realizing that it is really a good thing. He would want to tell someone and this keeps him from prattling on in the car or running to tell Maj when he gets back to Philadelphia. In a way, Luke is actually saving him from himself.

Jess lingers in the diner taking in the conversation with Luke as Rory stops in after spending time with Lorelai at the Inn. To his surprise, Rory does not ask Jess where he was or what he was doing. They simply begin the trip home to Philly. The conversation centers around the world in Philly. Rory talks about some of the manuscripts that are on Truncheon's radar, offering thoughts on some of them. Jess is beginning to feel like they should likely talk about offering Rory a job but she is going to be having a baby soon and there are a lot of unknowns that come with that and a Gilmore. Jess has now heard the stories of Lorelai and wonders if Rory will pull a Lorelai after the baby is born. Jess also wonders what will come of the Huntzberger tie that may tighten. The father of the baby is actually still an unknown.

Maj enters the interview room with Odette and one of her French colleagues. Odette is acting as Maj had anticipated, like a spoiled socialite and a night in jail has not improved her mood. At this moment, Odette's eyes are ringed with last night's make up and the party dress is at least a sign that they have not fully processed Odette into the system which is a curious side note. Maj allows a few moments for Odette to rant and rave to get it out of her system. Maj has the suspicion that there is more to the story than Odette is offering. Maj and Maurice question Odette over and over without success. Maj's spidey senses become triggered with how cagey Odette is being. A random thought occurs to Maj, the charges are not those that warrant this level of complication. Maj suspects the inspector is after something different. "Odette, who was at your party?" Maj's question gets a quizzical response from Odette. Odette's tell is in plain view. "Odette, I am not going to ask again." Seeing where Maj is going with this, Maurice places a pad and pen in front of Odette. Maurice taps the pad. Odette attempts to resist but knows that she does not desire to continue to spend her time in a cell.


	53. 100 Bad Days Chapter 54

Odette sets down the pen uttering a huff under her breath. Maurice glances down the list stopping on several names but one name rises above all others. Maurice picks up the paper pointing the the singular name that is holding Odette in place. Maj looks at Maurice in disbelief. "You can't be serious. The models, nouveau riche, artists and pop stars make sense but..." Maj stops at the name reading it and rereading it to the degree by which is actually garnering a reaction out of Odette.

"What" Odette's tone is one of annoyance and not fear. Maj drops the pad to the desk as she takes a seat , rubbing her hands through her hair trying to figure out her next move. "Odette, how do you know Damian Moreau?" Maj leans back in her seat running scenarios through her head. Odette suddenly gets cagy with Maj and Maurice. "Odette, did i stutter?" Maj leans back in the chair folding her arms across her chest. "Odette, three words... Interpol's most wanted." Maj pushes the pad in front of Odette. Odette's eyes grow wide. "So how do you know Damian Moreau?" Odette does not readily respond which is not a good sign.

Maj rises from the chair gathering up her things from the table. "Odette, enjoy the pinstripes because unless you explain this... you are staying here." Maurice follows Maj's lead and starts gathering up his papers. Odette is not willing to risk trying to bluff Maj and she is dying for a cigarette at this point. "Majestic, wait." Maj stops, giving Odette her attention. "Mitchum introduced me to Damian, last year in London." Maj takes a softer tone. "Why was he at the party?"

Odette bites her lip before answering. "I met him at Rex." Maj does not know what Rex is which Maurice immediately answers for Odette. "Nightclub." Maj is wondering why an internationally known arms dealer happens to hang out with Mitchum's future daughter in law. "Odette, I am going to say this once. You know Damian from Rex. Do we understand each other." Maj is taking a chance that the fact that the list of guests have so many models and what not that the Inspector will assume that Damian was present by chance and not direct invitation. Maj preps Odette for the interview and hopefully the rest of the charges can be dealt with and they will be able to walk out with Odette.

Finn watches as Logan paces back and forth in front of him endlessly for several hours. Finn has offered multiple distractions without Logan relenting his path. As the hours pass, Finn is growing a bit concerned as well. A ding of a message to Finn's phone is a relief as he slips the phone out of his pocket. "They are on their way back with Odette." Finn offers as a comfort to Logan. Logan let's out the breath he has seemingly been holding for the last 4 or 5 hours. "All good, mate, it's all good." Finn is glad that Maj is on his way back another ding offers up information that Finn was not expecting. "Maj told me to tell you to prep your jet now." Finn offers with a look of urgency that a message like that conveys. Logan needs to get Odette out of Paris as soon as possible. Logan immediately places the requested call. With his phone in his hand Finn glances down at the news feed to find some news that has him also prepping a jet for a completely different reason.

The driver delivers Maj and Odette to the hotel where Maj told Logan and Finn to meet them. Logan meets them in the lobby to take the car immediately to the private airport where is father's jet is being readied to take them to London. Maj is surprised to see Finn checking them out of the hotel. Maj does not immediately question the reason, figuring either Finn has business or something happened with his father. With their car and driver arriving, Finn tips the bellhops as they take the bags to the back of the car. As they settle into the seat Maj offers up an inquiry as to what the rush is. Without a spoken word, Finn pulls out his phone to show Maj the news feed. Finn watches Maj's eyes grow wide at the thought of the US closing its borders due to the virus that has been playing center stage on most of the news feeds for the last month or so. Finn wants to get back so that he can enter the US since he does not have a US passport. Maj acknowledges the haste and appreciates having a private jet over trying to navigate commercial with announcements like that floating around.

The return to Philadelphia was as Jess expected as he helps Rory get her bags up the garage stairs in Maj's house. Jess has avoided this topic for so long he is not sure if he should bring it up now. Matthew had mentioned that Maj had to go out of town for a client so the house is quiet when they arrive. Rory offers to put on a pot of coffee, Jess agrees to stay taking it as a sign that perhaps it is time for this conversation. Rory has the coffee ready by the time Jess walks back down the stairs from depositing Rory's bag in her room. Jess finds it funny how Rory moves about the house now with true familiarity after what is now a quite lengthy stay. Jess is almost beginning to wonder if Maj is avoiding her own house due to the constant company. Jess cannot help but acknowledge how much Rory has changed the dynamic of his life, of all of their lives.

Jess cannot remember the last time he, Chris and various Fairchild sibs just gathered together for a celebration or even an idle Tuesday. Things that were once commonplace a couple of times a week, have not happened in months. Jess knows that the dynamic between him and Maj would survive a tiptoe and a few moments of passion if it was just them but he now wonders if any of the relationships would survive Rory Gilmore's sustained presence. As Rory pours the coffee, Jess is lost in his head thinking of moments at the book press in the BG period. As Rory settles into the seat across from him, Jess knows that Rory has grown too comfortable.

With a few sips of his coffee, Jess takes the dive into the difficult conversation. "So what is your plan Rory?" At first Rory attempts to avoid this conversation since she has no plan. She is not ready for a plan. She has time. "Rory, you cannot stay here forever. I get it, I totally get it, I do but this is not your life Rory. This is someone else's life." Rory could not help herself, she said it out loud. "Well, sorry to interfere with your sex life." Jess knows that this is a knee jerk reaction out of fear so he will tread lightly. "Don't bullshit me Gilmore, this has nothing to do with me. Believe me I understand that you are scared but this is not your life. I know this is the life you wanted. The life that you thought you would have but this was not handed to Maj, she worked for it but you are avoiding the truth. You have a child on the way and soon. What is your plan? To tell Logan and have a happy ever after? Just like that just handed to you? Life does not work that way, Rory." Jess takes a break with a sip of coffee and a softening of his tone noticing the tears welling up in Rory's eyes. "Jess, I don't know what to do. I like it here, I like Philadelphia. I like your friends." Jess gets that Rory is so lost that she is grabbing on to the only rope that she sees. "Rory, I invited you here, I introduced you to my friends. Being my friends, they accepted you. These are friendships that I have built over a decade. Do not make an assumption that a couple of months warrants the devotion of a decade of maturation, memories and shared experience." Jess' words though softly delivered, hit Rory like a sledgehammer. "Rory, I am sorry but it is the truth. They like you but don't take advantage of the situation." Rory knows that she came in and took over the lives of Jess' friends. She feels like one of them though she as always acknowledged that it was not on equal terms, it was by invitation. Jess knows that though Rory worked for a lot of things in her young life, her adult life starting with that year off at Yale, Rory stopped working and started expecting. Jess knows that he blames Logan for that change. Whether or not the blame truly lies there. Logan was a child of society, raised with a different set of rules. Rory was caught between two worlds. The world of Lorelai and the world of Emily. Rory chose the path of Emily. Rory likes what money can buy and honestly Jess gets it. Now that he has some of his own, he gets the freedom of money. Maj, she has a bit more of both and Maj actually has power. The power aspect is what fascinated Jess. Maj always described power as a poker game, a never ceasing poker game that is often tiring. For a moment, Jess' mind drifts. He realizes how much he misses is relationship with Maj. The old relationship with Maj. The one without pressure, the one that would allow him to grab a bottle of wine and tell her about Tess. On a quick diversion, Jess wonders on how to get that back. Jess quickly realizes that Rory has been talking at him for several minutes and he has not been actively listening. He started this conversation and realizes that he needs to quickly and gracefully recover.


	54. 100 Bad Days Chapter 55

"Rory, are you hoping that Logan will just call of his marriage just like that?" Jess is actually wondering how much of Rory's plan is based on hope and simply fate or even at worst fantasy. Rory stares Jess down across the table since that is actually the expectation in her heart. She was the one for Logan. Goodbye was not a forever term. It was simply something that they said to begin again. Jess knows from the expression on Rory's face that is her plan or at least her heart's desire. "Rory what is your back up plan?" Jess assumes a soft and kind tone realizing that he is dealing with a very hormonal, very pregnant, friend. Jess is surprised by Rory's actual answer. "I'll figure it out I guess. I an not without resources Jess." Jess knows that by resources, Rory means that she has a wealthy father and grandmother in her quiver as a back up plan. What Jess does not hear is Rory talking of her book, talking of her future. Rory is missing her spark and sparkle. Jess recalls when they first had the conversation about the book, Rory lit up but the light is no longer there and from reading the first half, the light dimmed while she was writing it. Jess is almost feeling sorry enough for Rory to take her copy and ghost a rewrite. Jess catches himself in that indulgent behavior refusing to become an enabler at this moment in time.

A text from Tess flashes across Jess' phone, grabbing his attention. He is going to beg off of this conversation and return a call for a conversation that is going to pull him out of Rory's head space and back into his own. "Rory, Maj is out of town but will be back soon, please, please make a plan for what you are going to do or at least talk to Maj about how long you are going to stay. Jess leans down to place a gentle kiss on Rory's cheek in a final attempt to soothe her soul at least a bit. Jess heads out to catch the train back to his own apartment.

Jess spends the train ride chatting away with Tess. Jess is enjoying this tip toe into the unknown. The conversation is beginning which makes it light and fun. He had forgotten how fun it could be to get to know someone. Jess' inner circle has been well established for quite some time without the inclusion of the new. The train ride passes too quickly. Jess settles into his apartment deciding to give Tess a call since there is nothing quite like speaking to someone. The pair makes plans for the upcoming weekend. Internally, Jess makes plans for a heart to heart with Maj. Jess knows in his heart that he and Maj have been friends long enough to be okay but that does not make this easier.

Maj and Finn settle into the flight back to the US, Finn had an elaborate dinner planned in Paris but with the change of plans he had the dinner catered for the flight. Maj is thrilled to be indulged by Finn, between the time changes and the rather seemingly endless day of bailing Odette out of jail. Maj is happy that Finn is not even asking about Odette since she is quite frankly just getting over being annoyed at the whole damn situation. What was intriguing when she was thirty is less than amusing as she grows older though this is actually the in line with her profession thing that Mitchum has ordered service on. Maj laughs in her head that she should offer to fuel Finn's jet in her billables.

Maj cannot help but notice a change in her and Finn. The moments are fun and light as they always have been but there is something different. The moments are more tender and there is something that Maj cannot quite put her finger on. She and Finn were always touchy-feelie that is just how their relationship always was. The tactile side has been part of Finn's personality since he was young. Maj could not help but recognize how much Finn has changed since he was a lad of 18. He has grown from a reckless youth into a caring man. What Maj cannot deny is that the more time she spends with Finn, the more time she wants to spend with Finn. For the moment, Maj decides that she is not going to overthink this and just enjoy the present. Honestly, she is tired of trying to predict the future and of the memories of the past. Now will do just fine.

After Jess leaves, Rory realizes that she does not want to be alone. There is only one other person that she knows in Philadelphia. Rory pulls out her cell phone to ring up Matthew Fairchild. Matt is surprised by Rory's call but is also intrigued. Matt finds himself cancelling his evening plans offering up dinner to Rory. Knowing that she is not ready for an evening trying to roll out of Matthew's sports car, Rory offers to pick up Matt at Locust St. Rory takes in Matt on his approach to her car. Matthew Fairchild looks like every boy from Chilton and Yale. Matthew is dressed in jeans with an oxford and a regimental striped tie. His dusty blond hair is cut in a traditional cut just slightly longer that makes it flip about. Rory knows that Matt is likely still dressed from his day at the book press but he smells divine with what has to be a fresh splash of aftershave. Matt offers to drive but Rory declines wanting to feel in control of something tonight. Matt offers up several options of things to do this evening. They actually decide on bowling. Matthew knows a funky old style bowling alley with food and live music. Since this is something that Rory would have never thought to do, she is all in.

Logan settles into the seat across from his bride. He is almost afraid to broach the subject of the previous few days. Logan wonders if he should wait for Odette to tell him. He could care less about the party or the arrest. Logan has been in that position far more times than he would care to admit. What Logan does know is why Odette was held for that long. Maj did not offer up any details other than to get the hell out of dodge. The flight is short and the conversation practically non existent so Logan takes the opportunity to broach the subject as they settle into the London apartment. "So you didn't mention why they held you so long, did something happen at the party out of the ordinary?" Logan takes a seat on the couch as Odette has a cigarette on the balcony. "Damian Moreaux happened." Odette paces back and forth on the balcony as she decides to chain smoke a few to make up for lost time. "Wait, what? What was Damian doing there?" Logan rises off of the couch to meet Odette on the balcony. "What on earth was he doing at your party." Odette crushes a coal under her shoe as she gazes up at Logan. "Your damn father introduced me to him." Odette pushes past Logan as she heads inside. Right now all she wants is a long soak in the tub. Logan stands on the balcony stunned by the mention of that name that he has not heard in quite a while.


	55. 100 Bad Days Chapter 56

Rory is truly enjoying her evening with Matthew. Matthew was raised with old fashioned manners, treating her like a lady. From the stories shared, Rory is well aware that with Fairchild men, manners were not an option. Their mother was not raising sons, she was raising gentlemen. With her early death, the lessons taught to the oldest were passed to the youngest out of respect of her memory and though they were all delightfully rebellious but a military life comes with discipline and respect for traditions that matter. Matt has 3 brothers with seven kids between them, he knows his way around a pregnant woman through practice. Pregnant whatever 101 means that you indulge with comfort food and make them feel beautiful, that is the recipe for a successful evening in such company. Matt enjoys bantering with an intellectual equal. Rory is enjoying the way with she feels in Matthew's presence. It has been a while since someone outside of Logan made her feel beautiful.

Maj and Finn arrive back in New York to what is now mid-day the next day. With plenty of sleep from the flight, both are rested and ready for the day ahead after showers. Finn acknowledges that he has to head out the Hamptons to speak with his father about some upcoming busines. Maj, she knows that she has to keep an appointment with Honor before she heads back to Philadelphia and the clock is ticking down from plenty of time rapidly approaching fashionably late. Finn gently knocks on the door of the guest room as Maj is repacking her suitcase. "You know you could stay." Finn circles into the room. Finn truly does not what Maj to leave since the original plans and then the Paris plans he had have both kind of gone the route of hell in hand basket. Maj looks up at Finn with an affectionate smile, she does not want to go, she knows she needs to go. First, she has to get this spiraling bi-plane of a Huntzberger affair to the ground in one piece. The analogy in her head quickly digresses to a scene from the A Team. "Are they trying to shoot down the drone... No they are trying to fly the tank." Right now, she knows she is trying to fly a tank.

A distracted moment with the thoughts of the tank and a glance down to zipper the suitcase, finds Finn right next to her now. The look up challenges her balance for the briefest of moments where she ends up securely in Finn's arms. With their faces inches apart, Finn leans in to whisper. "Stay." With the look in Finn's eyes, there is nothing that Maj would like more plus she is just worn out. Finn loves the look in Maj's eyes. He loves the way he feels around and actually he likes the way he is when Maj is around. He is conscious of the change in him.

Maj reaches up to touch the side of Finn's face. There is just something in the way that he is looking at her. After correcting Maj's footing, Finn places a soft kiss on Maj's lips. Maj is actually shocked. Maj has known Finn since he was 18, he is now in his 30s. For her to kiss Finn has always been common but there was always this whole pretty woman never on the lips unwritten rule. Kisses are common greetings in society, especially European society but this. This was the softest of kisses but damn, it triggered butterflies, a nose to toes attack of the butterflies.

Finn immediately apologizes while still holding Maj in place. The words. "Do it again." fall from Maj's lips without a filter. The next kiss releases the whole damn zoo. The kiss is not soaked in passion, or lust. It is warm and soft ending with Finn resting his forehead against hers. Again the words fall from her lips without a filter. "Wow." The response makes Finn laugh. Maj rights herself before speaking again since she is feeling a little less than suave. "My Impossible Girl." Finn kisses Maj's forehead while keeping a hand on the side of her face. Finn presses something into Maj's hand. Maj realizes it is a key. "Take care of what you need to take care of and I will call you when I get back from the Hamptons but keep the key." Maj decides that this is the perfect way to part at this moment. She can work with this. Finn's car arrives as he kisses Maj on the cheek. "Lock up but keep the key, I will call you tonight." Finn heads towards the door. Maj gathers her things before having her car brought up from the valet. As she waits, she calls Honor for a late lunch. Honor provides a location as Maj makes her way across town.

The morning has definitely improved Odette's mood as she snuggles into Logan. Logan is actually caught by surprise and is almost unsure how to react. To say that is bride has been hot and cold as of late would be the understatement of the century. Logan is wondering if his father is currently in New York or London as he casually flips on the news. Logan acknowledges the lead news story that drew Finn's attention the previous day. There is more discussion of the US restricting travel. Logan wonders for the briefest of moments if he could manage to slip into the US without a French tail. He has a US passport, Odette does not. Logan wonders if he could possibly get that lucky. Could this twist of fate work in his favor?

Honor chose the Russian Tea Room which was a surprise to Maj. It is a place she loves but parking is a bitch in that part of town. It occurs to Maj that she should have left the car and taken a cab but she is now committed to her ICON parking apps advice. Maj arrives what could be considered in the category of fashionably late in society circles. Honor has taken the role of hostess and has ordered up high tea with champagne. Honor rises to greet Maj with a hug and a kiss as Maj slips into the seat across from her. The waiter immediately attends to their needs. The setting is truly lovely as always, Honor always had exquisite taste. The ladies hold by the rules of decorum before starting the conversation that they have gathered to have. "So what happened in Paris." Honor offers to start. Maj takes a few more sips of her tea before responding. "Honor, why would your father know Damian Moreaux?" Maj does not look up, she knows how wide Honor's eyes just opened. "How is Damian involved in this?" Maj cheekily takes a bite of a finger sandwich before she answers Honor. "The fact that Damian was at Odette's party is the reason that she spent a day and a half in jail for an unruly society party." Maj purposely exaggerates several of the words in that sentence. "Apparently, Mitchum introduced them while they were in London." Maj pauses again. "So my question is, is your father trying to set Odette up for some reason? Since I know how your father works. What did Odette do to piss off the Dark Lord. From your father, that was merely a warning shot." Honor takes in Maj's statements with the seriousness that is intended.


	56. 100 Bad Days Chapter 57

Rory wakes finding herself on the couch with Matt's arm draped around her shoulder. She has no idea what time it is other than with the amount of daylight pouring in the windows, it is no longer early morning. She gives Matthew a nudge. Matt's hair is now a bit more Einstien this morning with a soft and sleepy look as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Morning." Matt gently retrieves his arm trying desperately to get the blood flowing again. With a bit of alarm, Rory offers. "You are late for work." Matt smiles as he answers. "Rory, I own the company, I am never late." Matt stumbles his into the kitchen to make some coffee. Rory walks back through the night before in her mind trying to figure out all of the details arriving at a marathon movie session as the point at which she lost track of time. She is finding Matt way too attractive in his current lost boy state. It reminds her of a post frat party Yalie. Preppies were never her type so Rory chalks it up to being lonely and to hormones which she will have to keep in check as she heads to brush her teeth and freshen up before breakfast.

Rory returns to the kitchen to find Matt serving up coffee and pop tarts. "Maj has pop tarts?" Rory has stayed here a long time and never came across anything resembling a pop tart, and she has looked once a upon a craving. Matthew winks as he stand and reveals his stash at his sister's house with a finger to his lips. "Ms Majestic must never know the location of the secret stash drawer." Rory laughs as she promises not to reveal his stash drawer but she has noted the location and contents. Rory realizes that Matt has poured his coffee into a traveler as he wraps his pop tart into a napkin. She was hoping that Matt would stay, she hates to eat alone. Matt leans down to kiss Rory on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Rory looks up coyly. "I thought you owned the company." Matt gives her a wicked look before heading down the stairs. "Yeah but so does Chris and he will kick my ass."

With a glance down at his watch as he heads to the train, Matthew knows that he has to head right to the office. He realizes that he is in the same clothes that he had on the day before. On the train, Matt prepares for the ribbing that will ensue as he opens the door the Truncheon. He musters his swagger as he heads to the back to refill his coffee mug.

Both Jess and Chris have noticed the attire as they prepare the ritual hazing by assuming seats on the front of their desks. Jess rubs his chin in judgement as Matt returns. Matt just smiles as he places his mug on the desk before reaching into the drawer. Fortunately, he left some dry cleaning in the drawer last week. With a grin, Matt heads to the bathroom to change shirts.

"I'll be damned, he took the fun out of that." Chris offers up towards Jess. "Like a damn Hoover." Both head back to their desks to prepare for their morning, now mid day meeting.

Finn heads to the Hamptons to check on his father. There have been good days lately which makes Finn happy. He is not quite ready to deal with the loss of his father. Finn is pleased to see that his father is up and around and not taking to his bed. It is a nice change. Finding his father is in his study, Finn strolls across the room to pour his father his afternoon Scotch. After handing over the libation, Finn sinks into the second chair.

"It is a fine day Finneas." Finn is taken by surprise by the candor and joy in his father's tone. "Indeed it is." Finn decides that he might enjoy a Scotch as well, rising to pour himself a glass. "So what is new in your life my son." Upon returning to his seat, Finn gets oddly reflective. Noticing the change in Finn, his father asks the obvious question. "What is on your mind son."

"How did you know mom was the one?" Finn dives feet first into the conversation with what has been on his mind. "Is there a lady in your life now?" Finn's father is surprised by the sudden candor. He has not known there to be a woman, well just one woman in Finn's life for a long time or like ever. "Just someone who has been in my life for a long time. I find myself feeling things that I have never felt." Finn glances down into his glass. " It's kind of hard for me to explain. Her personality and everything, brings me to my knees... and no I haven't even slept with her." Finn's father knows his son and this is a change. Finn has always been quite the player. Now this is a woman that Finn's father wants to meet.

Maj decides to crazy Ivan the rest of the luncheon with Honor. It is obvious that if Mitchum is holding a grudge with Odette, Honor does not know why. "Maj is the baby Logan's?" Maj sips her champagne. "Honestly, Honor, I still don't know, I am hoping to find out soon." Maj is trying to figure out just how she is going to convince Rory to get a paternity test. Maj knows that Rory is going to have to want this. Now all she has to do is find a way to convince her that she wants this. Honor and Maj linger over tea. Maj is realizing that she has kind of missed some of her old life. Lunches or dinners like this were once commonplace in her world along with friends outside of her brothers. As the visit draws to a close and they exit the Tea Room, Honor offers some shopping but Maj begs off reasoning that she has to tie up some lose ends at her office. Sometimes the truth is the best excuse. Honor jokes that she should just open up a branch office in New York which is ironic since the thought had crossed Maj's mind on the flight home and has been an occasional conversation among her partners, two of which are transplanted New Yorkers who are not adapting well to Philadelphia life. As they part Honor offers up a dinner invitation the weekend after next. Maj immediately accepts the invitation telling Honor that they will talk soon.


	57. 100 Bad Days Chapter 58

After meeting up with Wendy at the office and noticing the time of day, Maj decides to head over to Truncheon. Maj is finding the sudden need to level set across both sides of her life and Chris had texted the need for some contract work. A warm smile crosses Maj's expression as she enters the Navy Yard as she realizes it has actually been a couple of weeks since she was last here. Her boys are hard at work in the "conference" room as Jess watches Maj drop her bag on Matt's desk as she crosses the office to join them in the back.

Matthew greets Maj with a simple and offhanded comment. "How was Paris?" The comment catches Jess by surprise, he did not even know Maj was out of town let alone out of the country. "Paris?" Jess offers with genuine curiosity. She looks up with a smirk. "Heiress, Arms Dealer... you know the usual first world problems." "Seriously." Matthew adds in disbelief, Maj had been staying away from the clients of her early career. Maj's normal clients are white collar crimes. She had been staying away from what she always called the sticky stuff for years. Matthew wonders what prompted a change.

Maj takes a chair at the table as Chris brings over the file with the latest and greatest of the paperwork. "Seriously, I can't make this shit up perhaps I should write a book." This will be a catch up night with the influx of new material into Truncheon. Matt pulls out the whiskey as Chris orders up take away. As they dive into the work and the dinner, all cannot help but notice Jess lost in his phone which is new. Matt cannot help but notice the name that keeps flashing across the screen. Though he has nothing really to hide, Jess decides to take a call to put the texting at bay. Jess heads up to the front of the room for a bit of privacy.

"So who is Tess?" Matt allows the question to escape his lips before looking up at Maj. He quickly realizes from the curious look on his sister's face that perhaps he should have filtered that last thought. Realizing what just came out of Matthew's mouth unfiltered, Chris changes the subject as a distraction. "No idea, So where were you last night?" Chris asked of Matt knowing that it will provide a necessary distraction for Maj. "At her house." Maj looks up with a quizzical look at Matt. " With Rory? Something wrong?" Maj figured that Rory would be back. With the time Matt is spending with Rory, Maj is beginning to wonder if Matthew may be the key to convincing Rory to take the DNA test. Maj really needs to get her footing on the main event that Mitchum hired her to solve. She needs to know if she is dealing with a truth or a hope. The truth is the real challenge, a hope is simply a level of heartbreak for someone. What Maj did not anticipate was this being so closely tied to her own life. Between Jess, Matt, Honor, Josh and Finn, every aspect of her life is tied in one way or another to the outcome. Maj is hoping to avoid her own heartbreak on one front or another. Most of her world is tied up in the truth by omission at best and an unethical lie at worst and the burden is starting to take a toll.

With Matthew's question to the room still hanging in the air, Chris and Matt banter back and forth having now moved on to yet another topic, Maj finds her eyes are drawn to Jess. She can't help it, she watches his body language and his expression. It is not so much driven out of jealousy as out of habit. It is what she is trained to do, once acquired, those skills are automatic. Jess is engaged and animated. Maj has seen this look about Jess before and has an inkling as to what it might mean. With her own dabble into some unexpected plot twists, Maj is hoping that this just might be a sign from the universe that one knot in her life may untangle on its own. With a silent prayer sent to the heavens, Maj snaps her boys back to focus on the contracts or this really long day will get even longer.

Jess heads back to the conference table with a timeline in his head. Tess wants to get together this weekend and Jess would like to explore this a bit more. The phone conversations have grown longer of the last few days. He is not sure if he is curious or smitten but what he is sure of is that he does not want to hurt Maj, he does not want to lose her either. In his youth, Jess would simply not tell Maj and do what he pleases, he could avoid Maj if he wanted to. Jess does not want to avoid Maj, Maj means way to much to him. He will need to find a way to talk to her. The hard part as of late, is finding alone time with Maj.

The foursome puts aside the distractions of personal life, digging deep into the business of the book press. Jess is relishing the fact that this moment feels normal so very normal. This is his life, the life he enjoys, the life before the entrance of Rory Gilmore into his bubble. He is going to enjoy every last moment of it. As they wind down and lock up the press, Maj offers Jess a ride home since Matt and Chris are heading in he opposite direction. Jess does not want to ruin the vibe of the night so rather than talk to Maj tonight, he will make a plan to talk to her tomorrow. He still has a couple of days until Tess will pay a visit plus the plans with Tess are a bit more casual. She has friends in Philly and Jess is part of a larger plan for the weekend.

Maj and Jess make small talk on the way home. Jet lag is beginning to hit and Maj is actually avoiding deep conversation, the last of her focus was devoted to the Truncheon work. She and Jess always enjoyed moments of comfortable silence and Maj is going to take full advantage of that detail. Jess gives Maj a quick peck on the cheek as the departs her car. He is truly hoping that everything just falls into place but he is also realizing the catalyst for all of the hard parts of their lives is linked to a single patient zero. Jess begins to circle in on the thoughts as to how he can get Rory to go back to Stars Hollow as he settles into his favorite chair.

Maj is surprised to find Rory still up as she lands her suitcase in the kitchen. Rory puts down her book, heading into the kitchen upon hearing Maj arrive. Rory offers to make a cup of coffee which surprises Maj. Rory seriously acts like her wife when she is here which is kind of freaking Maj out. Like Matt, Maj also has 3 brothers with 7 kids between them. Maj is aware that this is Rory nesting into her space which is normal for a woman at that stage of a pregnancy. Much of the weirdness is unintentional the rest Maj just does not understand. With everything going on in her own life, a bird feathering her nest in her sanctuary is the the very last thing Maj wants. She is beginning to feel like her paradise is a bit lost.

Logan is up with the sun. He flips between multiple news articles at his desk. The situation in the world is growing more concerning. The virus has now been declared a pandemic. If he his going to head to the states, this might be the opportune time. His father had already had a heads up from the embassy about the need to decide to stay or go before the US enforces its travel restriction. Asia has been hit with one and Europe is the next planned. Logan finds himself doing something very very nostalgic. He found himself jotting down a pro con list in a very Gilmore fashion.

Logan knows that the last thing in the world that Odette follows is the world news. He laughs to himself that she probably thinks pandemic is the spring line from Prada. Logan goes through the list of reasons that he could use for this trip that would not trigger a thought in Odette's pretty little head. There were a thousand things that he needed to wrap up before their month long honeymoon after the late May wedding. He could use that to his advantage as he makes his travel plans.


	58. 100 Bad Days Chapter 59

Mitchum arrives at the Connecticut mansion, it has been a very long while since he spent quality time in the US. On the advice of many of his counterparts, he headed home to manage his empire from his home country with the current state of affairs. After a day of rest from the travel, Mitchum plans to head into his New York offices to check on the operation. Shiva shot a warning over Honor's bow to tell her that Mitchum was stateside and planning a visit. After the call from her mother, Honor is surprised to get a call from Logan advising her that he too is coming into town. Josh jokes that with the boys home from boarding school for Spring Break this should be sufficiently chaotic perhaps they should head to their country house in the Hamptons. With a smile and a wink he adds. "Would we be horrible parents if we didn't tell the twins?" Josh heads to make them each a cocktail before dinner.

Over dinner Honor actually entertains the idea of heading to the Hamptons for spring break. It would be a needed break from the city and she could use a little beach time. She always loved the beach in the spring and the fall before the crowds arrived. With five people and staff, even a penthouse can get a little cramped. Honor decides that dessert would be the ideal time to tell Josh that she is going to take the boys to the country house for a few weeks. Josh is surprised that Honor took him seriously. It has been a while since he bach'd in the city during the week but it might be a nice change. "I'll call the caretakers and have it opened up." Josh offers over coffee. "I'll tell Logan." Josh interjects with another wink. "Don't forget to tell your father too." Honor rolls her eyes at Josh before leaving the table with her cell phone to tell Logan about the change of venue for hosting his visit.

Maj and Wendy are locked her office going over the details of the Paris trip for the records and the accountants. "Damian Moreaux?" Wendy questions. She knows the story of the Huntzbergers top to bottom and that is a wild card. Maj offers in. "That was a warning, not a wild card. Nothing Mitchum does is random... ever." Wendy knows Maj is right. "Dig into Odette, please." Wendy is excited to Nancy Drew this. "Use the book." Adding the book is only sprinkles. They haven't used the book this much since the defense of that "mob" guy. No matter how much Maj denied it, Wendy knows a Soprano when she sees one. Maj glances down her cell as it starts to ring. Mitchum's name flashes across the screen. Maj is a little surprised that Mitchum is calling her on her personal cell but she will indulge given the size of that retainer. With a wave Wendy scoots back to her desk closing the door as Maj answers the call. Much to Maj's surprise, Mitchum is en route to Philadelphia and wants a meeting. Maj knows that this meeting is going to kibash her evening with a roll of her eyes. Mitchum hates offices unless he owns them. Maj jots down the restaurant on her legal pad as Mitchum offers an ETA. Volver is an interesting choice and very unusual for Mitchum but what the hell she has heard good things about it from Wong. Wendy pops her head in with a wave of her hand and a properly extended pinky finger at Maj. "Volver... how posh, Darling." Maj looks up with an odd look because she knows that she did not say the restaurant out loud. "Intercom... " Wendy offers a coy smile. "Your Chanel pumps are in the drawer with your Celine bag and Volver is definitely worthy of busting out the Dior 999." Wendy taps the side of Maj's desk where she keeps her stash. "This is not a date Wend." Wendy taps the desk again. "No but it is Volver, represent, I live vicariously through you." Wendy turns and head back to her desk again to catch the ringing phone. Maj decides to roll through her notes and research before heading to meet Mitchum since she will need to be on her A game.

Jess has been trying to wait it out and see if Maj is stopping by the office today. He has asked Matt without really asking Matt. Jess acknowledges that he really did not make plans with Maj for this evening. Jess is surprised to see Rory pop into the office this late in the day. He and Matt are still back at the conference table wrapping up some discussions as Rory waddles to the back. It is late in the day but the day is certainly not done, which makes the timing a bit odd. Jess is even more surprised as Matt pulls out a copy of Rory's manuscript. Rory greets Jess with a smile and a quick hug as she takes a seat next to Matt. Jess is even more surprised to see that Rory has her laptop with her, she usually does not bring that with her. Matthew and Rory settle into to what appears to be work on her manuscript. Jess knows in his heart that he story is actually a good story but the way the story was conveyed by Rory did not do the story justice. Matt is an excellent writer. It dawns on Jess that Rory may be a good journalistic writer but not a novelist. Matt, Matt is a novelist and an exceptional writer. The irony is not lost on Jess, Matt and Rory may be the perfect pairing to make that story work. The office is quiet and Jess is pretty much done with his day. At this point, he knows Tess' schedule and hits her up with a text as to not make it obvious to the others a few feet away. Jess kind of enjoys the rush that he gets with something as simple as the exchange of a couple texts.

Finn is enjoying time spent in the Hamptons and is pleasantly surprised by a few texts from Logan that he is heading to New York and will be at Honor's house in the Hamptons. Honor's country house is only a town away. Much to his surprise, Finn's father got him to open up about Majestic. Finn shared some of the details without revealing that his father actually already knows who she is. Hell, his father was intimately familiar with Majestic Fairchild for a number of years in his youth. With a laugh he mentally notes that his father's accountant was even more familiar with Majestic Fairchild for a very long time.


	59. 100 Bad Days Chapter 60

Mitchum sits at his usual table pending Maj's arrival at Volver. A glance down tells him that Maj is currently with the valet and will be arriving in a few moments. As Maj arrives at the table as Mitchum is wrapping up a call. Immediately, another waiter arrives with a drink. Maj is a little surprised that Mitchum remembered her drink yet before her is a Stoli Martini, very dirty with 3 olives just how she likes it Mitchum takes a sip of his drink as he compliments Maj on the recent Paris trip. "I expected nothing less from you." Maj sips her drink to conceal any tell. "So what is the end game?" Maj offers with a sly look at Mitchum. "I have no idea what you are referring to." Mitchum accepts a refreshed drink from the waiter. Maj raises an eyebrow. "Damian Moreaux." Mitchum is actually impressed. Majestic has gotten better with time and experience. "Mitchum, I have worked for you for a long time, I know a warning shot when I see one." Mitchum is wondering if Maj has figured it out. Sudden clarity floods Maj's mind as the words left her mouth. She just figured out what the warning shot was for. The leak to the papers was close to home, it was in Mitchum's house. It was Odette, Stars Hollow, the paps it was by design and not by chance. "Blood or marriage make you related, loyalty makes you family." Mitchum stares Maj down in the familiar old way as she offers with a counter. "Loyalty bought can be overcome with money." Mitchum smiles, Maj is not easily swayed and he appreciates her quick wit. "You know my views by now Majestic and you know what I expect." Maj takes another sip of her drink before she responds. "Those who don't know the value of loyalty can never appreciate betrayal." Mitchum smiles at her candor. "Are you afraid to get your hands dirty, Majestic." Maj offers a coy smile. "Never destroy anyone in public when you can accomplish the same thing in private." Mitchum tips his glass towards Maj before downing yet another Scotch. As the food is served, Mitchum changes the conversation to lighter topics and world events. Maj honestly has no idea why Mitchum drove to Philadelphia to summon her to a read out on a story that he already knows. What Mitchum has failed to openly share is what he wants since the wild card was in his own house.

The evening with Mitchum is pleasant enough and lasts way longer that Maj had anticipated. Mitchum lingered as if he called the meeting simply to have something to do. Maj is familiar with the habits of powerful men. Powerful men have few friends and even fewer people that they trust. The advantage to dinner with your lawyer is that trust is bought and paid for in advance. Maj is happy to finally be heading home for the evening. She checks her messages in the car as they are read off by the app in the favored posh British accent. Maj listens to the intertwined messages from Finn and Jess with a tug at her heart. She is torn. The kiss with Finn, she had not been kissed like that in... well in a very very long time. Jess, she truly loves Jess, the moment in Stars Hollow with Jess had its own magic but it wasn't like Finn. Maj laughs at the Princess Diaries thoughts that run through her brain about the foot pop. The kiss with Finn was a peck and it made her want to foot pop like a freaking Rockette. Maj runs through a hundred things in her mind of how she and Jess can go back to being like they used to be. The only solace that Maj has is that at least they did not have sex, going back from that would be like trying to put the toothpaste back in the tube. She knows that she needs to have a conversation with Jess soon and the sooner the better.

Rory arrives back at the house quite late, well at least what has become late for her. She loved working with Matthew. Matthew is truly a gifted writer and an even more gifted editor. Now that she goes back and reads her manuscript through the lens of another, Rory knows that this was not her best work. The very thought makes her evaluate the last decade. It has been a long time since she produced something that was special. She wonders if it was her rush to get the words out or if she has really actually lost her touch or has she lost touch with who she really is. Rory's mind wanders through her thoughts, was Logan right all along? Was she one of them or was she more like Matthew Fairchild? Rory heads upstairs to settle into a bath. The baby has been really active and she is hoping that a warm bath with lull the little bugger to sleep.

Jess hangs up the phone after a two hour conversation with Tess. The hours passed like minutes. Jess has surmised that he likes Tess, he really likes Tess. He knows that he and Maj can get through this or passed this but there has to be start. There has been distance between them for weeks which is making this easier. As he settles into his chair for some reading, Jess makes a plan for the morning.

The next morning, Maj arrives at her office to find Jess leaning against the light post at the corner. with coffees in hand. She cannot help but smile since this is something from their shared history. Whenever Jess had a problem and wanted to talk, there he would be waiting on her path into the office. Maj is actually glad to see him. "Hey there handsome." Maj plants a light kiss on Jess' cheek as he hands her a coffee. "Hey yourself stranger. I was beginning to think I had to call Wendy for an appointment." Jess teases. "You got a minute?" Maj takes a sip of the coffee to realize that Jess brought her very favorite coffee which means this was a plan for something. Jess went out of his way to get that coffee for a reason. "Always."

Jess and Maj walk to the nearby green space to take a bench. Jess tries to start the conversation several times without success. He finds himself unable to get the words out. He has not been this way since he was 20. Maj on the other hand gets paid to read people and situations. Maj realizes that she and Jess actually want to have the same conversation. They want the same thing which is going to make this easier. Reading the queues, Maj decides to really take them back to how they were by having a conversation that they have had so many times. Ironically several of those conversations involved Jess' romances with other women.

"Jess, remember when Charlotte Mulligan broke your heart?" Maj's words bring an instant recall to Jess to a similar moment so very long ago. "Yeah, I remember it. Vividly." Jess pauses for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. "Remember what I told you?" Jess takes another sip of the coffee to process his thoughts. Maj's words stream into his brain from that conversation. Maj had figured it out. She knew what he was trying to say but couldn't. Jess repeats the part of that particular conversation. He repeats the part that matters. "Your reckless years and your mistakes, I promise you that they fade away. But trust me, the one thing that nothing in this world will change. You and me will be always." Jess stares straight ahead in case he is wrong. Maj nudges him on the shoulder as she offers. "I meant it then and I mean it now. We are good." Jess glances down at Maj. "Are you sure?" Maj leans her head on his shoulder. "We are good, so who's the girl?" Jess laughs at the fact that this is what he has missed. He missed having someone this close to his inner circle. Someone he could just talk to about anything. Someone who was not one of the guys. Maj had been his sounding board for most of his adult life. This feels right and it feels good. Jess opens up about Tess to Maj.


	60. 100 Bad Days Chapter 61

Maj walks into her office to find Wendy waiting patiently for her arrival. "The pictures in the Post. That was..." Maj gives her a smile. "Odette, yeah I figured that out last night too. I should thought of that possibility before last night now the warning shot makes sense." Wendy follows Maj to her desk to get the scoop on the dinner with Mitchum. "So how was Volver?" Maj knows that Wendy is dying for a rundown of the evening. "It was good, slightly overrated but still good." Wendy presses for more information to which Maj simply answers. "I still have no idea what he wanted last night, it was weird. He just talked." Wendy's face contorts with the appropriate level of confusion as she takes a seat on the edge of Maj's desk. "Just talked?" Maj knows she is being cryptic but it is the truth. "Yeah, literally just talked about music, art and Vienna. It was weird."

The office phone rings which is a welcome reprieve from further inquiry as Maj settles into some messages and notes. Her mind is definitely not on her work, it is lingering on the night before running and rerunning every detail of the evening. Maj is not sure if it is her conscience that is bothering her or the fact that she really does not know Mitchum's endgame. On a whim, Maj decides that she is going to hit up a trusted advisor as she grabs her purse and heads for the door. Wendy inquires as to where Maj is going. "Cancel my midday, I'm going to church." Wendy is not sure she heard that right. Maj has never been one for religion. Wendy simply assumes she heard that wrong and Maj is running to an appointment.

Maj stands outside the cathedral for a long while. She has not been to church since Paddy got married. It is not a place of comfort for her, it has not brought her solace since her mother's funeral. She walks in at the end of confession, taking a place in line behind two little old ladies in babushkas. She makes sure she is the last in line as she enters the confessional with expected reverence.

"Bless me Father for I will try find a nice sensible boyfriend and stop forming romantic attachments to alcoholics, workaholics, sexaholics, commitment-phobics, peeping toms, megalomaniacs, emotional fuckwits, or perverts."

"And you will especially stop fantasizing about a particular person who embodies all these things? Fine, Ten Hail Marys. I take it that you want to talk, Majestic?" Max opens the divider between them. "Want a drink?" The look on Maj's face is all Max needs to see. He smiles at his older sister. "I could use one after the day I've had. Let me wrap up and tell Sister Esther where I'm headed." "It is 11 am how bad could your day have possibly been?" Max laughs as he answers. "Mass, Funeral and the Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrows Rosary Society." Maj knows that she's been beat. She would take a 100 dinners with Mitchum Huntzberger over a morning with the Rosary Society. "Ok, you win and lose the collar, Father, I want my brother… not my preacher.

The pair head to the Dandelion. Max always loves the food and it is early enough that there will be enough quiet to talk. After plying her brother with food and drink. Maj gets to the topic she wanted counsel on. "I have a moral conundrum at the moment." Max laughs. "You are a defense attorney, isn't that what people pay you for?" Maj concedes that Max made a funny and a point. "No, this one, is grey, a little to grey." Without the use of names or an indication of who they are Maj spells out the story for Max. Over another Bourbon, Max contemplates some advice to give his sister. "Maj, why don't you simply ask the baby daddy what he really wants. Pardon my business vernacular then let God pick the direction if the client won't." Maj may not be religious but she does believe in fate and Max's advice gives her an idea. Finn had told her that Logan was coming to town and planning to be at Honor's Hampton's estate. Finn asked her to come out for the weekend so this might just end up being a very productive weekend. Maj enjoys the rest of the lunch with Max before dropping him back at the Cathedral in time for the Society of something or other meeting. Maj heads back to her office with a plan in her head.

Jess waltzes into the Press quite late which draws the attention of both Chris and Matthew. Upon questioning, Jess simply offers that he was talking some business with Maj and dropped off the contracts at her office. Jess gives himself a mental note to now messenger said contracts to Maj's office before he forgets. Chris and Matt were both expecting a far more salacious answer to that particular question but there is business to discuss and they are all present and accounted for. As they head to the conference table, Jess cannot help but notice the array of papers strewn across Matt's desk. He knows this is Rory's manuscript. He wonders if Matt is seriously thinking of publishing it. Jess is not sure if he is hoping the answer is a yes or a no. He is almost afraid to publish it given that he does not think that Rory could possibly take another defeat. She has already fallen so far and with a new baby coming. Jess does not want to delve any deeper into those what if scenarios.

Honor's driver fetches Logan from the airport and ferries him out to the Hamptons. Logan settles into the back seat still feeling the small sense of victory at managing to keep Odette in London right now. Logan needs a bit of time alone. The wedding is coming up fast, a little too fast. Logan knows that he needs to make a decision. He does not want to be one of those men, the men that are talked about in hushed terms at a society cocktail party. He knows he needs to pick a direction, pick a hill to charge but he is still unsure of what he wants or of what he needs. So many times in the past he thought it was so clear. He has done the mental math a thousand times in his head, hell even on paper. It is possible that he is the father or Rory's baby but is it true. The dynastic plan has been put into motion, does he stop that rolling train or get on board? Is there another option that he has not thought of?


	61. 100 Bad Days Chapter 62

*** Author's Note - Since I have been asked about a couple of the characters, Both Matthew and Chris are actually Gilmore Girls characters who were mentioned in the episode where Jess visited Rory to show her his book and appeared in the episode where Luke, April and eventually Rory went to the open house at Truncheon books. I gave them original backstories.

As the day winds down at Truncheon, Jess heads to his desk to gather up his things as he notices Matt tucking in for another session with Rory's manuscript. Chris has a hot date with Connie as he waves a good night has he heads for the door. Jess finishes popping the last of his things into his messenger bag, tossing it over his shoulder in one final move. He turns to circle to the front of Matt's desk. "How goes it with the manuscript." Matthew looks up with a meek smile. "It goes..." Jess knows that Matthew is leaving a few adjectives out of that sentence. Matt looks up from the stack of papers with a sigh. "It needs some finesse." Matt is not telling Jess anything he doesn't already know. "Want help?" Jess offers with the hope that Matthew turns him down. "Nah Rory is on her way." Jess takes that has his queue to vamoose. He has to clean his apartment before tomorrow. As Jess makes his way towards the door Matthew gets his attention. "Hey is everything okay between you and Maj?" Jess had been waiting all day of for that question. "Yeah we are back to normal." Jess turns to face Matt. "About time, it was getting weird." Jess laughs at how candid Matt is being but it feels right, his family is back in place, well almost.

Rory passes Jess on her way into the office. They chat for a moment as he held the door for her. Rory had stopped to pick up some dinner for her and Matthew to eat while they work on her manuscript. Matthew meets Rory half way to his desk to unload the burden from her arms. "Wow, you got Marchello's. That's my favorite." Rory offers a warm smile. "I know Maj told me what you like." Matt nods his head for Rory to follow him back to the conference room so that they have more room for the bounty of the dinner. Rory takes a seat while Matt heads into the kitchenette to grab plates and silverware. To Rory's surprise Matt had also grabbed a candle and a couple of Cokes, dimming the lights on his way back in. "Need ambiance for Marchello's" Matt lights the candle as he starts to dish up the food. Just before they start to eat, Matt looks up for a moment. "Something is not right." Rory shoots him a curious look over the table. Matt pulls out his phone to pipe in some "Mafia Music" which includes Sinatra, Nat King Cole among others. Rory has to laugh since her mom would have done exactly the same thing by the same name. Matt raises his can in toast, clinking it against Rory's as they dig into in dinner. Rory is surprised how much Matthew reminds her of home. He makes the most mundane things special.

Logan settles in at Honor's house. He has not seen his nephews in a while and the boys are getting big. Honor's life is how he pictured his own life by this stage. Logan acknowledges that he chose a different path. The dynastic plan was "activated" out of duty. Mitchum had indicated to him so many times that the clock was ticking for him to marry and have heirs before it was too late. If he waited too long, he would look like a dirty old man with a trophy wife and that is usually reserved for your second marriage. Perception is everything in their world. This was not the life he wanted for himself. The life he wanted was the one that would have played out if Rory had said yes when he was 23. Honor wanders onto the rear deck with a tray of cocktails and snacks for a proper reception. Logan always liked this property of the Lauder's. There is a beautiful rear patio that overlooks the dunes. It is set back just far enough that the sea breeze is always gentle. The salt air always cleared his head and that is just what he needs right now. Honor hands Logan one of the glasses. "So what is on your mind little brother?" She settles into the chair next to Logan's as they face out towards the distant sea. "Can't I just come to see my sister?" Logan offers with a little boy smile. "Always, but we both know you are lying." Honor winks in Logan's direction. "I just needed a break." Honor smiles. "I did too, I am glad you are here."

"So Majestic was able to get Odette bailed out of jail. What happened there?" Honor controls her tone to keep the conversation light. "No idea, I guess the party just got out of hand." Honor is a little surprised by Logan's answer but leaves it go. She does not know if Logan knows the details of Damian Moreaux so she will leave that in Pandora's Box. They chat for a long while in a way that Honor has missed with Logan across the pond. She has missed her sibling a great deal. With Josh in the city until tomorrow she is going to enjoy having her brother to herself for the evening. Honor warns Logan of their father's presence in the states. Logan is actually surprised that he did not know that detail but is glad to be aware of it.

Finn convinced Maj to make the drive from Philadelphia to East Hampton on Thursday afternoon over trying to drive out on Friday. Upon a bit of reflection, Maj knows that is a solid plan, she has no pending appointments for Friday given that Mitchum has become her most pressing client as of late and technically part of this weekend is devoted to that very client so she is feeling a little less than guilty about it. She has met Finn's father at least a dozen times but those meetings were a long time ago and under professional circumstances. Maj is not quite sure what to expect with this and hell, she is not even sure what is going on between her and Finn so off to the adventure.

The Rothschild estate is truly grand as Maj pulls through the gates and this is only a vacation home. The vastness of the wealth behind Finn is truly intimidating. She is used to wealthy clients, friends and two journeys through the jet set in the Ivy League but this is in a class by itself. Finn is in the 1 percent of the 1 percent. She was an army brat which was a less an opulent upbringing. She is cultured and refined through a combination of exposure, education and sheer luck. Maj learned how to function in high society because her ambitions made it so she had to be comfortable in it. For Maj, this is a learned behavior gained through study. Finn's family invented the damn concept. Maj pulls the car up to the doors as she is greeted by both butlers and Finn. Finn takes her hand to help her from the seat. "How's my impossible girl?" Finn plants a soft kiss on her cheek as he loops her arm through his own as he escorts her into the house. "Come, Majestic, Maximilian awaits."

Finn guides Maj though the immense house to his father's study for proper introductions. As they enter the study, Finn's father is settled in a chair reading the paper. Finn had warned Maj that his father has been unwell. Maj knows that unwell in Finn's circles can mean anything from a headache to the plague and Maj remembers Finn's mention of the cross dressing. Maj takes in Finn's father. He is not quite as intimidating as she once remembered. His features and demeanor have softened with the passage of time. The gentleman rises with the assistance of a cane as Maj and Finn circle closer.

"Maximilian Rothschild, I would like to introduce you to Majestic Fairchild." Finn's father extends his hand toward Maj taking hers into his own to kiss the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Majestic. Finn has spoken quite highly of you. Please sit." Max motions towards the couch for the two of them to make themselves comfortable. They make small talk about the usual topics. Maj laughs that she has not talked about music and art this much since college but these are the safe topics of polite society. Thank the heavens that Wendy kept forcing her to read the Arts and Leisure section of the New York Times. After a while Finn offers to show Maj to her room so that she may freshen up. As Maj is unpacking, Finn enters room informing Maj that he is so sorry but he has to head into the city for an urgent issue at the company. He is taking the helicopter and won't be more than a couple of hours. Finn is beginning to think that the universe is conspiring against him when it comes to his Impossible Girl.

After fiddling around the room for a while, Maj decides that she might as well take a stroll around. Maj returns to the part of the house that she actually recognizes. This place should come with a tour guide or at least a marauder's map for basic navigation. The study doors are still open as Maj knocks on the door as she enters the room to find Finn's father watching TV. Maj is intimately familiar with the show that Max is watching. Noticing the smile that crosses Maj's face, Max offers up. "If the models get any younger, they'll be chucking fetuses down the catwalk." Maj's smile widens as she counters with. "With a snap of my fingers I could raise hemlines so high the world will be your gynecologist." Max taps the seat next to him, thrilled to have a fellow Ab-fabber to binge with until Finn returns. After the view of a season, both are feeling a bit peckish. Max rings for his butler. Maj offers to head to the kitchen to oversee the creation of a proper snack, Max offers, "anything that pairs with Bolli and Stoli "with a wicked wink of his eye. Maj knows exactly what that means returning a sly smile. "Just tell Agnes. She knows where everything is." Max offers as Maj heads out with "James." Maj has to laugh, are all butlers and drivers named James, she thought that was only on TV.

Maj pokes around the kitchen spying the fixings for a proper charcuterie board with the help of the staff and Ms Agnes. Maj returns with the butlers bearing Bolli/Stoli and a worthy snack. The butlers place the trays on the ottoman, Maj hands Max a plate as she pours the champagne for the Bolli and Stoli. She places a flute next to Max on the table Max grabs the glass with a toast to his companion. "Cheers, Sweetie." Maj clinks her glass against Max's. The pair dive into several more seasons and the treats. This evening has been an unexpected pleasure. Now up to season 5, accompanied by several bottles of champagne with Stoli, Max can see what his son sees in Ms Majestic. She is warm and sweet with a bit of the wisdom of age. "So Darling, my Finn is very fond of you." Max offers reading Maj. "I am very fond of your son." Max knew who Majestic was. He remember the name and the history with Finn. He also knows what his son has recently shared. In an odd way, it brings him peace that Finn has someone in his life that reminds Max a great deal of his first wife and Finn's mother.

Hours later, Finn frantically arrives back at the house unsure of what to expect. He has been gone far longer than he had anticipated. Finn walks into find several champagne bottles littering the table with Maj and his father sprawled on the couch. "What are you drinking?" Finn asks as he pulls a bottle of Bollinger from the table. In a unified response both answer. "Chanel number Five, Darling." with a giggle and an exchanged look. "Jinx"


	62. 100 Bad Days Chapter 63

Finn pours himself a glass of champagne and makes a plate from the spread. This is a truly unexpected scene. In no rendition of what he thought he would find on his return did he imagine that Maj and his father would be tying one on together themed by an obscure BBC comedy show. The pair are giggling like school girls in full pajama party pose on the couch. Finn has not seen his father quite so bright and chipper in a long while. Maj drops her feet to the floor to make room for Finn on the couch. Finn settles in to watch the remainder of the season with this invested and actively engaged pair who are interacting with the characters on the screen. After the wrap up of the episode, Max asks Finn to assist him to his room.

Before departing, Max again kisses Maj on the hand. "Thank you for a truly lovely evening, Majestic. Come Finn." Finn gives Maj a quick wave as he tells her that he will be right back. Maj is happy to have a moment to try sober up a bit, realizing that in current condition, she would likely get lost in the maze that is this immense house. Hell, she might as well try standing, to see how that goes since, it has been awhile since she was vertical. The last time she drank this much champagne was at Honor's hen party. Maj admits she can hold her own with a drink or two, not so much when you start at bottles but she really had a grand time with Finn's father. Maj hoping the hangover will be worth it. Perhaps this whole thing with Finn has potential.

After the small detour, Maj's mind wanders back to the whirlwind trip to Paris with those rather unsavory bridesmaids. Maj can only recall the names she made up for them; Muffy, Buffy, Bitsy and Bunny. Maj laughs to herself as to what horrible creatures they were. They were the atypical high society girls in the worst way. They were catty, chatty and drunk most of the time. Honor, she has a certain sweet obliviousness about her upbringing that the others did not possess. Maj figures that is why she actually liked Honor. Maj remembers back to when she met Honor with a smile. The last open chair at the coffee house and Honor asked if she could sit. A conversation led to them running into each other on campus. Honor was an undergrad and Maj was a first year law student. Honor managed to grow on her, enough for her to introduce her to Josh and chemistry took it from there.

The four day weekend was truly the ugly American weekend in Paris. Maj had only agreed to go because Josh begged her to go to keep an eye on Honor given the other company she was keeping. Maj half suspected that Mitchum was stacking the deck to make sure that the family attorney was directly on hand to mitigate any potential issue. With the memories of Honor and Josh's wedding and the lead up to it, Maj realizes that one of her first direct encounters with Rory Gilmore was the engagement party. Maj's thoughts are directed to the moment that Mitchum called her to the side at the party, asking her to go handle yet another Logan problem. Maj was a little stunned that there was time for a Logan problem since she had seen him at the party but Logan seemed to have the infinite ability to manifest trouble on demand. Maj had figured the boys headed to a bar or something until she realizes that Finn and Colin were still at the party. Upon finding out the situation, Maj sent Finn and Colin to bail Logan out as she rallied the troops to do what Mitchum pays her to do and that is make problems go away. Maj realizes that was the first time she had heard the name Rory Gilmore. Stealing the damn yacht and trying to outrun the US Coast Guard was a boneheaded move from conception and an actual felony. Who the hell tries to out run the Coast Guard, those damn boats are armed to the teeth. With the drug trade, illegal this and that going on in the world, they will blow you up without a how do you do. They do not care that you are a Huntzberger. The thoughts rolling through Maj's fuzzy brain in random order come to one very orderly conclusion, Maj is not going to meet with Logan tomorrow, she is going to talk with Honor.

Finn has to laugh, his father is not quite stable on his feet stone cold sober, when tipsy it is much like herding a cat. On the way to his room, his father tells him how much Maj reminds him of Finn's mother ending with if she will have you son, she is a keeper. Finn is quite surprised by that summation. He and Maj have yet to determine what this will be but there is something about her that draws him in and for the last fourteen years she has been one of the few in his life for the long haul. There is little that Maj doesn't know about him. Finn quickly corrects his head. He and Maj have been friends, real friends for over a decade and have only shared their first real kiss. It is time to take a step back and pace himself, though his father liking Maj is a nice bonus.

Rory arrives back to an empty house. She is a bit surprised that Maj did not tell her she would be late. Rory makes a cup of tea before settling in for the evening. It is only 10, with Rory determining it is a little too early for sleep. With a bit of whimsy, Rory decides to call home and talk with her mother. Lorelai is thrilled to hear from Rory. She is a little concerned given the hour of the call but Rory tells her about working on her manuscript with Matthew Fairchild for the last few hours. Lorelai tells Rory that she and Luke are heading to Emily's for a visit in the morning for one of the obligatory weekends. Which even Lorelai has to admit has become for fun in the last couple of years. Emily has truly thrived in her new world in Nantucket. Rory talks with Lorelai until well past midnight. Rory is wondering if Maj is coming home at all as she settles beneath the sheets.

After helping his father to his room and handing him off to Max's trusty personal butler to prepare him for bed, Finn heads back to Maj. Finn enters the room to find Maj in an all too familiar state. The pacing back and forth is the telltale sign that Maj is working something out in her head. With a laugh he heads into the room to perhaps get her out of her head and back to spending some time with him. It is still quite a nice night out so Finn offers a walk out on to the verandas overlooking the sea. Maj offers a sweet smile at the thought of some fresh air and the saltier the air the better. Maj had almost forgotten that she was seaside and that is her very favorite place to be.


	63. 100 Bad Days Chapter 64

"So my love, on a scale from one to ten, how tipsy are you?" Finn offers as they stroll the veranda to the vantage point with the most spectacular view of the sea. With a wicked smile Maj looks up at him. " Scale of 1 to 10, I would say, Everest, your father can certainly hold his liquor. He drank me under the table by season 3." Finn laughs out loud. "Hell, that's nothing given all of the pills he is on Sweetie, Darling." Maj laughs at Finn's exaggerated delivery coupled with his accent. Finn stops Maj as they arrive at the intended spot wrapping Maj into his arms. With a gentle kiss, Finn thanks Maj. "For what?" Maj realizes that she is quite pliable at the moment and her brain is still a bit fuzzy. "The old man needed that more than you know."

Rory wakes to find that Maj did not come home last night. She is not sure if she should be concerned or not as she heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. With a sip of her first cup, Rory checks the time. It is passed nine so she feels free to text Matthew to see if Maj left word as to her whereabouts, plus she is in the mood for company. Rory makes plans to head to the book press. Rory decides to pick up donuts at the bakery before heading to the Navy Yard.

Matthew was surprised to hear that Rory was headed their way but lets it roll off. Chris was not as amused to hear of Rory's intended plans. Chris circles up on Matt's desk as he hangs up. "so" Chris approaches squaring up to Matt's desk. Matt looks up knowing where this conversation is going. "So?" Matt leans back in his chair to prepare for the volley. "So, what is going on with you and Rory?" Chris is his ever blunt self. "Nothing is going on, Mom." Matthew is appropriately sarcastic in his dismissive tone. "Matt, serious man, be careful." Chris' change in tone is what strikes Matt and the look on his face conveys it in spades. "Just, be careful. You know how you get." Matt gets a bit defensive and postures. "Matt, you like to fix things, some things are not yours to fix." Chris realizes his tone and that he needs to lighten up with a wicked grin. "OPP, man, OPP." The nineties pop reference instantly lightens the mood as Matt offers up a side eye. "You know me." He offers with a smile.

Maj peeks an eye open to gauge her tolerance for light as Finn walks into the room. From the instantaneous wince, the tolerance is low. Finn plants himself on the edge of the bed with a bounce as he places a coffee, a Redbull and a needle on the nightstand. Maj raises an eyebrow at the presence of a needle. "B12 from the old man. Trust me, this is the Rothschild hangover cure if you are going to deal with Huntzbergers my love. You will need to feel brand new. Trust me on hangovers, they are my area of expertise and a family tradition, really ." Finn gently pushes up Maj's sleeve.

Maj is actually surprised at the effectiveness of the Rothschild home remedy. After some coffee and a shower, she is feeling quite a bit better as she heads downstairs to join Finn and his father. Finn is pacing about the room on a phone call as Max enjoys a cup of coffee. A butler pulls out a chair for Maj as she approaches. "Good Morning, Majestic." Max waves for coffee for Maj. The butler glances at Maj who immediately offers. "Black, please " to the unspoken ask. Max and Maj make small talk about her family and other details that neither of them recall from the night before. Max is amused by the fact that Maj is one of six and the only girl. He asks about her parents which Maj conveys the story that both of her parents left the earthly plane which is uncomfortable for Maj to say to someone in Max's condition. Maj's mother passed away when she was 13 and her father when she was 39, both far to soon. Max now understands one connection of commonality between Finn and Maj, the connection of losing a mother early in life. Max asks about her education and a bit about her profession though he was already intimately familiar with her profession from Finn's youthful antics.

Finn pops back into the room with another deeply apologetic look on his face. Maj reads the look. "I will be fine, I am having lunch with Honor." Finn is surprised to hear that change of plan knowing that Maj had planned to meet with Logan but Maj knows best. "I have to pop into the city again but I will be back this afternoon. Maj is surprised to see Max rise to go with Finn. Apparently, from his expression, Finn is shocked too. "Before we head to business dear Majestic, how are you getting around on this lovely day?" Maj is a bit surprised by the question but she offers the expected answer. "I have my car with me." Max immediately counters. "Can you drive a manual transmission?'

Maj cocks an eye with a smile. "Yes." Driving a stick is the single greatest gift her father taught her along with how to field strip an M16. Many adventures and some rather epic misadventures had been had with the application of that very honed skill. "Walk us out." Maj rises from her chair to join Finn and his father. They detour from the heliopad to the nearby garage. Max walks into the garage with Maj and Finn in tow. Pulling the white tarp from a vehicle, Max presents Maj with a convertible. "This is too beautiful a day for this machinery to sit idle in the garage." Maj eyes widen with excitement. "You know this is a 1967 300SE, right." Max is stunned that Maj knows the car down to the model and year. "Indeed it is, the keys are in it." Finn is pretty much as shocked as Maj is at the offer of one of his father's favorite cars. Actually, Finn is a little jealous. His father never even lets him drive it, with permission that is. Maj walks the pair out of the garage as Finn promises that they will be back early, adding a promise of extravagant dinner plans. He leans down and kisses Maj before heading off with this father. As she heads back into the house, Maj rings up Honor for lunch.

Honor is happy to hear from Maj and the offer of a lunch invitation is a lovely addition to her otherwise mundane plans for the day. She was surprised that Maj was in the Hamptons but lately nothing makes sense especially not Maj's offer to pick her up. Josh is still in the city, Logan headed out with the rising sun so lunch sounds absolutely lovely. Honor need not ask where Logan went, she knows exactly where he is headed. Logan is headed straight to Stars Hollow.


	64. 100 Bad Days Chapter 65

Logan is surprised at the time he made from Long Island to Stars Hollow. He is glad that he and Josh have the same tastes in cars as he rounds the square with the clock grazing ten. Logan acknowledges that Luke's truck is parked in front of the diner as he heads towards Lorelai's house. He has yet to come across Rory's car at the Gazette or parked on the square. Logan notices that Lorelai's Jeep is not at the house so he figures that he will try the Inn.

Lorelai is wrapping up things at the Inn with Michel before the obligatory trip to Nantucket. She emerges from the dining room to literally walk into Logan as he enters the Dragonfly. "Logan?" Lorelai is stunned to see Logan. "What are you doing here?" Logan rights Lorelai on her feet as he responds. "I am looking for Rory." Lorelai is surprised by the question but it also tells her that Rory has not recently conversed with Logan. "She isn't here." Lorelai motions for Logan to follow her into the sitting room. Logan is a little surprised. "When will she be around?"

"Logan, she has been living in Philadelphia." Logan is surprised by that statement."Philadelphia?" Logan cannot figure out what tie Rory could possibly have to Philadelphia. "Ok, I am sorry to bother you." Logan attempts to turn away to leave as Lorelai stops him. "Logan wait, can we talk?" Lorelai motions for Logan to take a seat. Logan hesitates, he does not know what to expect out of this conversation but this is potentially the grandmother of his child so he will indulge.  
"Sit, Please." Lorelai motions towards the couch. "Logan, I know about the affair but are you the father of Rory's baby?" Lorelai is being sincere. Her tone conveys that she is speaking with the caution of a worried mother. "It is possible. I mean the timing is there but I just don't know." Lorelai knows that Logan is speaking the truth about a complicated situation."Why the affair? Why didn't you two just..." Logan interrupts Lorelai. "It just happened. Rory called me out of the blue when she was in London and one thing led to another." Lorelai offers in with the obvious. "But you were both with others, why didn't you do the right thing instead of perpetuating the wrong thing." Logan runs his hands through his hair. He knows that Lorelai is right. They should have gone all in or all out but it became what he looked forward to and the taboo of it only made it burn hotter. "It's complicated." Lorelai knows that Logan is speaking the truth even if the truth sucks. "Darlin' it is only going to get more complicated." Lorelai gets up to get a piece of paper. Logan follows her to the desk. After jotting something down, she hands the paper to Logan. Logan looks down to realize that it is the address in Philadelphia. "Call her first, she is almost 6 months pregnant, surprises are not advised." Lorelai offers a smile as Logan heads towards the door. "Thank you Lorelai, really, thank you. " Logan heads back to the car to figure out what to do next. Philadelphia is almost 5 hours away. He decides to head back to Long Island and try for the city of brotherly love in the morning.

Honor hears the horn, slightly appalled that Maj is honking for her to come out. There on the curve of the driveway is one Majestic Fairchild behind the wheel of a rather spectacular convertible. Any traces of derision have dissipated from Honor's face as Maj offers up. "Kids taken care of?." Honor nods that they are. "Hop in Louise, we are Montauk bound." A huge smile crosses Honor's features as she takes the seat next to Maj. "What do you say to a day circa us, vintage 2002?" Honor could not wipe the smile off of her face if you paid her too. Memories flood every synapse in her brain. Those were good days, simple days before life got real and complicated. "Put it in gear Thelma." Honor takes out her sunglasses and lets down her hair as they hit the road.

"So you and Finn." Honor pokes with a sly smile as she runs her hands down the leather interior of the car. "Have yet to be defined." Maj offers with a smirk knowing that Honor will likely call her bluff before day's end. "Maj, you two are kind of destined for each other. I'll be damned it is a weird combination but it works." Maj laughs at the summation of her love life. "Weird but it works huh... how romantic, Suck it Romeo and Juliette." Honor turns up the music as they enjoy the wind in the sails of their escape. Maj wants to have a serious conversation with Honor but it can wait, wait until much later. She has missed friends and friendship. Maj has lots of people in her life. She has lots of men in her life. She has missed girlfriends and moments like this.

They head to the tip of the island. The sky is crystalline blue azure with the warmth of an ideal spring day. The girls head to the beach for a bit of sun and sea breeze before deciding on lunch. This part of the Hamptons is still quiet from the threat of this spreading virus and the fact that the season is just beginning to arrive. Given the available options, the pair buy a blanket and the general store and takeaway from some local food trucks. They complete the affair with wine in a can. Eat your heart out Barefoot Contessa.

With toes in the sand, wine in hand and a spread of fries, lobster roll and tacos, Honor believes that she has found heaven, Soul Cycle be damned. As they nosh and talk. "So what brought you out here? Just Finn?" Honor pops the last bite of a Taco between her lips as the period to the question. Maj ponders for a moment but this moment is as good as any. "Actually, I came out here to talk to Logan. Finn mentioned he was coming to town." Honor is not really surprised by that statement. "Honor, the paps, exposing Logan's affair, it wasn't random."

Honor takes a moment to sip a bit of the Rose All Day delight in a can before answering. "So it was Odette." Maj nods an affirmation. "Well she will fit in nicely with the other Huntzberger wives then." Maj smiles knowing exactly what that means and it is true. Shira is proof of concept. "So if he was having an affair with Rory for as long as I think he was having an affair with Rory... why was it an affair, why didn't they just get back together. Is this some kind of game?" Honor is surprised at the candor. "Who the hell knows maybe an affair was easier then getting his heart broken again. You know he asked Rory to marry him... twice and she walked away. Logan was a mess after that, for a long time. I do not even know how they reconnected but they sure as hell did."


	65. 100 Bad Days Chapter 66

Jess waits for Tess' train to arrive at the Amtrak station. He has settled into one of the wooden benches with his book in hand. He has always loved the grand main hall. They do not make buildings like this anymore, the closest thing to this cathedral like space Jess can recall is Grand Central. He reads page by page with a peek over the top of the book to check for Tess at regular intervals. Jess is happy that Matt lent him his ride for the weekend. Jess knows from first hand experience what a pain it is to lug around a suitcase on SEPTA.

Another glance up brings a smile to his face as he spies the approach of Tess. Jess tucks the book into his back pocket as he heads to greet his guest. Jess loves the wide smile that emerges across Tess' features as he comes into view. With a greeting of a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek, Jess takes Tess' bag as he escorts her to the car. Jess offers to take Tess to his apartment to drop off her bag before a special dinner at the Dandelion. Jess arranged a dinner in the private room through the pull of a couple of favors to impress a girl.

Jess and Tess make small talk on the way over to his garden apartment. Jess is surprised that he is nervous. It is not like this is the first girl that has graced his abode for a weekend. He has had women in his life and at his place but there is something new about this experience that Jess cannot put his finger on. On Maj's advice, he even bought candles and new towels. Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead. Tess is actually impressed with how cozy Jess' apartment is as he escorts her across the threshold. Jess shows her the bedroom and the bathroom so that she can freshen up. Jess is not sure where this will go so he plans on sofa city sweetheart for this evening. He is no longer the one night stand kind of guy. With a smile and an internal wink Jess, quotes Matthew, fortunately, Tess is staying for three nights. Bada bump.

Tess accepts the offer to clean up and change for dinner. They relax and catch up with a glass of wine. For Jess and Tess the time ticks away quickly and before too long it is time to leave for their reservations. Jess took out all of the stops. He reached out to their friends at the Dandelion for a private table and a prefix menu. Jess has not planned a romantic date in a long time, he actually enjoyed the planning.

Jess is greeted like the regular that he his. The hostess escorts them to the private room to the candle lit table that Jess had requested. Tess is impressed at the effort that Jess put into planning this evening. Ever the gentlemen, at least now, Jess pulls out the chair for Tess as they start their second date. Over cocktails, they catch up on the stories of Woodbridge and Yale Law. Jess is amused that Tess' stories sound a lot like Maj's experience at Yale Law. There is no pang in hearing the stories, just appreciation because they are still amusing. Over dinner the conversation evolves to an expanse of topics including the friends of Tess' that Jess will meet the next day.

Matthew finds himself again wrapped up in an evening with Rory to work on the manuscript and a movie. Chris' warning echoes through his head as he pays for the movie. Matthew acknowledges that he likes Rory, he really does but is he attracted to her simply because she is broken? Matt concedes that he is intrigued by impossible situations and relationships. Crazy Carrie was proof that he appreciates the broken. From time to time he still tries to fix Crazy Carrie. Rory is enjoying being escorted by Matthew since people just assume he is the baby daddy. In some ways it makes her feel less alone at a time when she is feeling less than desirable. Rory is quite happy that Matthew offered up his car to Jess tonight. She is hoping that this evening will extend since Maj is away. Rory is surprised that Maj did not mention being away for the weekend. Instead, Maj texted Matthew to let him know that she was leaving town for business and pleasure.

Maj and Honor enjoy the day late into the afternoon. After lunch, they lounged on the beach lost in conversation. Honor has missed this relationship. Maj was like the older sister she never had. She had sorority sisters and lots of friends but when she was at Yale, there was something about the relationship with Maj that felt like a real sister. Today was a firm reminder of the bond they once shared which included digging out the story of Maj plucking her off of a bar Sophomore year claiming her as her date with an I kissed a girl moment to provide enough shock and awe to shed some unsavory characters in a rather spectacular exit from a New Haven bar.

Maj triggered a lot of the good in her life. Honor met Josh at the library when she met up with Maj with the plan for a coffee after a hellish crib session on both sides. Josh was handsome and charming in the way that makes a girl's heart light up as you go weak in the knees. After much prodding and despite several warnings about Josh's charms, Maj agreed to bring Honor along to a Law Mixer. She was never one to believe in love at first sight but damn that night was close. The rest of her story with Josh wrote itself. They were quite the trio for a long time. Josh and Maj were partners in all things Yale Law including the Yale Law Journal straight through the paper chase. Honor is really hoping that this round with Mitchum does not end with the same result as the first round.

The ride back to Honor's place is simply glorious. They get lost in the drive and the music. For Honor, it has been a fine day spent with a true friend. Logan is pulling in as Maj and Honor are pulling into the driveway. Logan greets Maj with a wave as he offers a hand to tow Honor from the car. With a wink and a smile, Maj is off to the next adventure. From the sunny pinkness on her features and the smile on her face, Logan knows that Honor had a good day. With an unfulfilled mission, Logan wants to have a heart to heart with his sister but it can hold for a bit. He has not seen a smile and lightness like this in Honor in a very long time. "So Max let Maj drive the 300, when's the wedding?" Logan jokes as they walk into the house. The comment is only half in jest, he is also wondering what is going on with Finn and Maj for her to have Max's favorite ride. Max doesn't even let Finn drive that car. Honor counters with a wicked grin. "If she walks away with one of Max's Birkins, then I will call the caterer."


	66. 100 Bad Days Chapter 67

Jess settles into his seat with a toast to his companion and his nervousness slipping way with the passing moments. He cannot get over the fact that despite near constant conversation, he and Tess do not run out of things to talk about. She is like old jeans comfortable. Jess is actually looking forward to introducing Tess to his inner circle. For once he has met someone who will fit, and even fit with Maj with the whole Yalie thing that they share. Jess cannot help but be optimistic which is distinctly out of character for him. He is glad that in the end he heeded his mother's advice and took a chance.

They linger over dinner and dessert for a long while. With a round of espresso as a finale, Jess offers his arm as they navigate the street to the parking garage across the way. Tess asks if it is possible to show her the book press, she has heard so much about it that she is curious to see it for herself. The Navy Yard is a great place for a stroll and honestly Jess would not mind showing off a bit.

After stopping to top off the tank, Maj heads back to the Rothschild Estate, she has truly enjoyed the day and she has not even hit the good parts yet. As she pulls into the circle of the drive, one of the butler's emerges to take the car. Maj swears there must be a trip wire somewhere for how they seem to pop up out of nowhere. As she rounds the car, yet another butler appears to escort her in, "Good Afternoon, Ms Fairchild. Drinks are being served on the lower terrace. This way please." The butler motions for Maj to follow. Maj is led out to a lovely sun-drenched terrace where Max and Finn are lounging. Both gentlemen rise on Maj's approach. Finn wraps Maj in a warm hug as he motions for her to take the seat between him and his father. "Would you like a cocktail, Ms Fairchild."

Maj takes the offered seat as she responds. "Whatever is being served would be lovely." Max smiles. "I like a woman who enjoys a good scotch." Maj has to laugh. This is going to be one long night. "So how was your outing with Ms Lauder?" Maj smiles it is still so odd for her to hear Honor be called anything but a Huntzberger but she has been a Lauder for quite a long time which strikes Maj to exactly how long so many of these people have been in her life. "It was quite lovely, thank you for the car. It was perfect for the day." Max taps Maj on the nose. "She needed a good airing out."

In an address to Finn, Max inquires about the evening plans with an add that the Wongs are hosting a rebellious cocktail party this evening given the pending lock down advisories. Finn knows what this means. His father is not so subtly asking for he and Maj to accompany him to the party. Upon hearing the name, all cylinders fire in her brain. Wong, as in her Wong, she had almost forgotten that her partner's family had a country house in East Hampton. It was one of the reasons Wong had been pushing for the opening of a New York office. Fortunately, there is no expectation of her, Wong knows her connection to the Huntzbergers and not the Lauders or Rothschilds. She would be an unexpected surprise.

Finn ponders the invitation for a moment before he answers. He has not seen his father so vibrant and does not want to waste a moment of it. He had other plans for the evening but his father and Maj seem to get on so well that he would hate to spoil this. "Would you like to go?'' Finn offers up to his father. The wide grin that manifests is answer enough. Maj suddenly realizes that she has nothing to wear to a Hamptons cocktail party. She turns to Finn with a whisper. "I don't have anything to wear to a cocktail party." Overhearing the comment Max instantly rises. "Oh come with me my darling, I think we can handle any wardrobe crisis that arises." Max offers a hand to Maj as Finn laughs since Maj is just about to get introduced to the cross dressing side of his old man in rather spectacular fashion.

Max escorts Maj through the house to his private suite and his rather awe inspiring "closet". They pass through the double doors to the "first' room which is accessories. The wall of Birkin bags alone could front the payroll of her firm, for a year. Maj can hear Finn giggle behind her knowing full well that Maj has never seen anything quite like this. The next room is lined with dresses. Being ever the gentlemen, Max does not mention a size but directs Maj to a section of designer cocktail dresses which would suit her needs. "I will leave you to chose, and feel free to get the accessories that you need, love. Come Finn, let's leave the girl in peace for a few moments." Max takes Finn by the elbow to lead him out of the room. Finn offers up a wide grin as he takes in his befuddled companion as they exit to Max's sitting room.

Maj stares at what she knows is the closeted wet dream of every socialite and probably a Kardashian or two. Honestly, she is not sure whether to be thrilled or offended that she shares a size with her..." Maj actually stops for a moment pondering what she and Finn are quickly becoming. When Honor teased, Maj spoke the truth, this is all quite undefined but this is so ridiculously natural. After Mark's death, time spent with Finn was so natural. Maj shakes off any heavy thoughts as she pokes through the simply sublime offerings accepting the irony that she and Max have similar tastes.

With a dress and bag in hand, Maj exits the cavernous closet, returning to Max's sitting room. "Oh that should look lovely. Excellent choice." Max offers as Finn escorts Maj to her room. "So is a party okay for tonight?" Finn asks for reassurance. He had promised a evening with the two them that has now taken a turn. "Oh yes, trust me it is Wong as in MacKenize, Mackenize, Fairchild, Doshie and Wong." Finn realizes the connection as Maj emphasizes the last of the names.


	67. 100 Bad Days Chapter 68

Honor joins Logan and Josh for a cocktail before heading to dress for the Wong's party. In the process, Honor offers up an invitation for Logan to join them at the party adding that the Wongs throw some rather legendary parties with a fun evening practically being guaranteed. Logan agrees on the premise that he could use a bit of fun and Finn will likely be there. As the cocktails are enjoyed in the pregame phase of the evening, Logan confides to Honor where he was today. As Logan expects from his sister, Honor feigns surprise. During his confession, Logan indulges Josh and Honor with details of his plan for the next day now code named Destination Philadelphia. On a whim, Josh asks him where in Philly and is quite surprised to recognize the address as belonging to his very own Majestic Fairchild. Honor does not overtly react to the address which lends Josh to believe that Honor may not have immediately recognized the main line address. Josh is actually thrilled to hear that Maj is in town and he has more than a few questions for her about current circumstances.

Maj fusses and fawns with the dress in the mirror, again putting the fact that this dress belongs to Finn's... sigh... father to the back of her mind. She is quite glad she wore her go to Chanel heels to the office the other day. She is just a bit disappointed that she did not pack a lot of jewelry. She has earrings but the dress actually could use a bit more sparkle to truly do it justice. She has to admit that Finn's father has fabulous taste and the budget to make couture dreams come true. Maj gazes in the mirror as she swipes on a quick coat of "999" to finish the look. Not perfect but this will do for the party as Maj channels her inner French girl swagger. It is imperfection that makes life interesting and one day this will likely be a hell of a story to tell.

Maj emerges from the bathroom to find Finn seated in a chair near the bed. "My don't you look beautiful." Finn offers as he rises from the chair to me Maj as she crosses the room to change purses. Finn takes her hand to spin her for a 360 view. "Hmm... beautiful, but something is missing." Finn puts a finger to his lips as he circles Maj. "You know what it is missing?" Finn circles behind Maj wrapping a hand around her with a small blue box tied in a white ribbon. Maj offers a smile with a side eyed glance at Finn. "Finn, you shouldn't have." Tiffany Blue is a universally recognizable color. "This is just an I'm sorry our plans keep getting changed. Go on open it." Finn gently pokes Maj's side to chide a reaction.

Maj opens the box to reveal a lovely pair of shoulder dusting diamonds by the yard platinum set earrings. Earrings that Maj had lusted over for years. For Maj these were bucket list earrings. She cannot figure out how Finn could have possibly known that detail. "Oh Finn, these are beautiful." Finn nudges Maj again. "Go on try them on." Maj cannot resist. She is simply blown away by the gift as she slips the earrings into her ears. They look divine with the dress and they are simply breathtaking. "Now, the earrings are pretty, the girl wearing them makes them beautiful." Finn plants a gentle kiss on the side of Maj's cheek as he takes her hand. "Now gather your things, Love. The old man is waiting." Maj tosses her lipstick and some essentials into the Chanel clutch he borrowed from Max as she circles back to Finn. Offering his arm, the pair head to the parlor where Max is waiting.

Just like Finn, Max circles Maj. "You look beautiful but I cannot allow the Chanel clutch, it simply will no do." Max turns towards his butler. "James, can you please grab the deep gray Kelly." Max turns back towards Maj. "A dress like this deserves Hermes." Finn is shocked that is father is actually offering to let Maj use one of his prized Hermes bags. This is definitely a day of firsts. "The earrings are lovely, dear. Well done Finn." Max gently caresses a dangle of diamonds as James returns with handbag. Maj transfers her stuff with care into the Hermes bag, making damn sure the lid is on the lipstick. As she slides her phone into the bag she realizes that this bag likely costs more than her car as the trio head to the waiting limo.

Maj is comfortable at society parties, hell she has been to dozens of parties with Finn but this is suddenly very different. She has to admit that with the Dior dress and the Hermes bag, she is feeling every bit Grace Kelly on their entrance. They mix and mingle for a while as Maj spies he Wong among the crowd. Everyone expects Wong's first name to be exotic since he goes by his initials of CC. Maj knows that CC actually stands for Cecil Constantine Wong and with that said, understands why he chose CC. Wong circles close offering Maj a fresh flute of champagne. "So my dearest Majestic, I see we are squired by the Rothschild men." Wong teases with a wicked grin in full display over his drink. "So is it father or son." Maj accepts the flute with a sarcastic bat of her eyelashes. "Why should a girl have to choose." Maj's response has the intended effect of cracking her partner up. As they chat, Wong introduces Majestic to his parents, informing them that she is the Fairchild in the firm. As they chat, Max and Finn find their way back to Maj's side and the conversation with their hosts.

Honor, Josh and Logan have made the rounds at the party spying that Maj and Finn are among the crowd. After words with the hosts, they make their way towards Finn and Maj for fun and conversation. Honor is actually stunned to see the Kelly delicately dangling from Maj's wrist. Honor has to smile as she approaches Maj with the thought that she owes Josh $20. Josh saw the Maj / Finn combination long before she did. As weird as it is and as different as they are, they simply work. The group makes conversation for a long while after which Wong approaches to lure the men onto the terrace for cigars and brandy. Honor takes the moment for another private conversation with Maj without the presence of Logan or Josh.

Maj and Honor choose a table, in their hands are plates of treats to accompany lovely glasses of dessert wine. Tucking into a corner, Honor starts the conversation. "Maj, can I ask you something?" Maj as had a rather amazing day and Honor was a huge part of that day so Maj is quite wiling to indulge conversation even if it is personal in nature given Honor's tone. "Maj, why is Rory Gilmore at your house in Philly?" Maj absorbs the question before she answers. "If you are asking me if I invited her to my house, the answer is no, Honor." Maj pauses to sip her wine as she gathers her next thought. "How did she end up there." Honor persists wanting the answer before Logan heads to the city of brotherly love. Maj knows that Honor deserves the truth and quite frankly, Maj can use an ally in this situation. "Honor, remember Jess?" Honor nods. "After the debacle in the papers, Rory showed up on Jess' doorstep when I was in Vienna with Finn. My brother and Jess brought her to my house and she has simply never left." Honor knows that even though it sounds like fiction, Maj is telling the truth. "You know my father will have a stroke if he finds out." Maj offers up a wicked grin to Honor.

"Well the dark lord has to, first, actually find out, and if he does, it is simply the strategy that you keep your friends close and your enemies, closer."


	68. 100 Bad Days Chapter 69

Truncheon is not the most romantic destination after a lovely dinner but taking Tess to the shop kind of suits their budding relationship. After all, their first conversation revolved around his book. It occurs to Jess, this is what matters to him, Truncheon became his beginning. The beginning of the man he has become. Tess is taken a back by the beauty of the space. The wall of windows and the soaring ceiling make the space grand. The old fashioned wooden principal's desks are unique with the wooden editor's chairs as accents. Tess could pick out the owners of each desk simply from Jess descriptions of his partners. Jess' desk has the wooden skyline of New York across the front. It is organized but not to the level of neat freak. Matthew's desk is the visual definition of chaos complimented by a Campbell's Soup can serving as a pencil holder. There are stacks of papers and folders, yet his tech is immaculate. Chris is the artistic balance between the other two with Yoda pencil cup and neat, color coded piles of papers. Tess has to smile noticing the umbrella stand acting as a sheath for 3 light sabers near the conference table. With a motion in the direction of the stand, Tess offers. "Conflict Resolution?" With a smile Jess answers. "Some problems require Jedi intervention for resolution." Tess motions to the lounge with the chairs and Playstation. "You would be surprised what problems you can solve with Grand Theft Auto."

Jess walks to the fridge to grab a couple of waters. "So what do you think so far?" Tess accepts the water as they stroll towards the gallery space. As they cross the threshold, Jess hits the lights to show off the gallery space. They have a show scheduled so the space is nice and full which Jess is proud to show off. Jess escorts Tess around with a mention of the upcoming show and an invitation to come. After showing off all there is to see in Truncheon, Jess offers a walk around the Navy Yard since it is actually a nice space and the cafe is actually still open.

On the terrace, Logan is happy to have some time alone with Finn. The pair are tucked into comfortable chairs enjoying a fine cigar and brandy. The sun is beginning to set as they catch up in the aftermath of Paris. "So how did you managed to pop over without the Mrs?" Finn knows Logan wants to talk and blunt has always been his style. "Opportunity presented and I took it, Finn. No regrets. I have to figure out the whole Rory deal." Finn settles back into the chair for what will be a long conversation. "I could imagine, Mate. How far along is she?" Logan smiles. "Around six months. You know I went to Stars Hollow today." Finn is surprised to hear tale of Logan's day. "How did that go?"

Logan takes a drag off of the cigar before he answers Finn. "It didn't, she wasn't there but I did talk to Lorelai." Finn laughs. "There are some fine genes there." Logan remembers Colin and Finn's summation of Lorelai after meeting her on Felony Day. "Indeed, No Rory was in Philadelphia of all places. What I can't figure out is who she would know if Philadelphia." Maj is the first thing that pops into Finn's mind as Logan shares a familiar Society Hill address. "So what are you doing to do about Odette?" Finn is genuinely concerned for Logan. He has seen Logan unhappy before. The binge they went on after Rory turned down Logan's proposal for the second time is the stuff of legend. To his best estimation of some rather fuzzy days, he, Logan and Colin were drunk on practically every continent for almost a month. "Well if the fates align, the wedding will be postponed." Finn cannot help but to see the true glimmer of hope in Logan's eyes. Not many men are happy to see a wedding postponed. "Logan, not many men would say that with hope in their eyes. What are you hoping for? Happily ever after with Rory?" Logan settles back to gather his thoughts, he really does not know what he wants. In a way Odette is good for him. The relationship is good for the family. Odette is someone perhaps he could grow to love but she is not Rory. Outside of the pregnancy, Logan has never been able to define the hold that Rory has on him. Logan decides to hijack and divert the conversation. There is enough libation flowing through his veins that perhaps this conversation is not the one to have in such an open setting. "So what is with you and Majestic? You..." Logan motions a slightly provocative gesture in Finn's direction. "Believe or not mate, I just might be crazy about that girl." Finn rises from his chair as he finishes the statement to greet Maj and Honor on their approach.

The party is winding down and the time to depart has come upon them. Honor and Maj take the lead with their dates as they thank their hosts. All were a bit surprised that Maj and Max actually had the closest ties to the host with Max and CC's father talking about the pair like proud fathers. Maj is not sure whether to be touched or tortured by the way that Max treats her. He is someone that Maj is beginning to truly enjoy and it has only been days. The whole situation with Finn is scaring the hell out of her which Maj deems to be a good thing. Her mantra has always been the things that scare the hell out of you are usually the right things. As they part, Honor and Josh offer a possible brunch date for all on Sunday.

On the way back to his apartment, Jess is truly approaching the part of the evening that is scaring the hell out of him. There have been plenty of kisses this evening, practically acting as a mark of their presence at all of the places associated with his current life. The remainder of the evening began with each of them changing into comfortable clothes and settling in to watch a movie. The movie rapidly devolved into a good old fashioned make out session on the couch with has both his heart and mind racing. Jess acknowledges that he is not the one night stand kind of guy but damn, he wants this.


	69. 100 Bad Days Chapter 70

Tied up in a breathless human knot on the couch for quite a bit longer than a hot minute has Jess calling a timeout by rising to get them a drink. He needs a moment to calm down and focus. He doesn't want this to be a one night stand, he wants to experience the mystery of the simmer. Tess smiles as she adjusts her clothes back into place. She hop up to follow Jess into the kitchen. Tess is glad that Jess slowed things down a bit, she does not want to rush into anything with a lot of weekend still before them.

Finn and Maj say their good nights to Max as he heads to his room. Finn pops his arm out from his side as he escorts Maj down the hall toward her room. As Finn escorts her inside, he offers the suggestion of a quick change into comfortable attire then perhaps a bit of quality time. The offer of some alone time sounds quite delightful to Maj's ears. There has been quite a bit of company in her world lately and Maj is truly curious about what is going on between her and Finn. Finn offers to unzip Maj's dress as he circles behind her with a naughty tap to sway her earring out of the way Finn starts the zipper with a gentle kiss to the back of Maj's neck. With a whisper of "I will fetch you in a few, love" as a tease, Finn offers a wink as he closes the door behind him on his way out.

Maj is beginning to quite enjoy the chills that rush down her spine when Finn kisses her neck. Feelings like that had long since been a memory until quite recently. Maj has not been able to figure out if the effect is from pure attraction or if it is simply that over this long of a time, Finn may know her that well. Secrets were often shared over far too many cocktails on their adventures.

After quite a long night, Matt decides that he truly does not feel like heading home. He decides to crash in Maj's room for the night. Rory had been hoping for another cuddle on the couch with some TV but Matthew headed to the stairs far too soon. Rory figures that fate has intervened as she decides to take a dip in the tub to wash away the day. As Rory sinks into the bubbles, she cannot help but let her mind wander. Rory is a bit surprised to find that her hormone driven day dreams have more than one player now as risque thoughts of Matthew dance through her head. This time, rather than shake them off, Rory decides to enjoy them. As she dries off and settles into bed, Rory realizes that she has not looked at her phone in hours, many hours. With a quick glance, Rory realizes that her mother has left her a message. With a sleepy sigh, Rory decides that the message can be listened to and returned in the morning.

Maj slips into yoga pants and a long sweater, she had thought of PJs but at this point she truly has no idea what is appropriate. Honestly, it is Finn so she is not sure why she cares so much. Finn pops his head into the room to fetch Maj. It is growing late but they have had so little time alone, Finn is quite willing to stay up all night for some alone time. Finn guides Maj through the halls to a surprise that he has planned. Through a set of massive double doors, Finn guides Maj to the "theater" room. Maj is not sure why she is surprised to see an elaborately decorated Art Deco screening room in a house of this size. Finn leads Maj to a comfy couch as he heads to dim the lights.

Finn slides on to the couch next to Maj as he activates the film. Casablanca begins to play upon the screen. It is not a DVD copy of the film, from the flicker of light, Maj realizes that Finn actually got the film. Maj is astounded that Finn remembered that this is her favorite as in very favorite film of all time. Within moments James arrives with a tray of Mr. Pibb, popcorn, Snocaps and JuJu Fruits which raises an eyebrow from Maj. She believes in fate and in kismet but for Finn to know the earrings, the movie, the snacks... there is a bit too much kismet in play to be a natural occurrence. Maj admits to a lot of time spent with Finn in the last decade or so but that time spent was usually time in his world and not time spent in her world. She has been a defense attorney for perhaps a bit too long, but too much kismet means someone is feeding Finn information. Maj tucks those thoughts away for now. With a toss of the snocaps into the popcorn, Finn and Maj settle in to enjoy the movie. To Finn's surprise, he actually enjoys the movie. He understands why it is Maj's favorite, it suits her like the vintage cocktail dresses and red lipstick that she favors. Maj has traits of a creature born of a different time.

Honor is up with the sun and a substantial jones for a cigarette. She heads to the balcony to satisfy her craving. Wrapped in the warmth of her robe, she settles into the a chair to bask in the morning sunshine for a bit. The view from the balcony provides a clear and unobstructed gaze to the gates of the house. As she expected to eventually see, Honor watches the black limo pull into the drive. The dark lord has finally arrived. To her amusement, the maid has stashed an ashtray on the balcony which is appreciated. Honor rises popping the collar of the robe against the air as she heads to dress to greet her father. From her own estimation, Mitchum's timing is dead on since she knows that Logan as not woken up yet. Their father's arrival will at least delay Logan's departure to Philly long enough for her to get a hold of Maj. Something is gnawing at Honor about Rory being at Maj's house, Honor is just not quite sure what it is. Josh always told her to trust her gut and for once she is heeding her love's advice.


	70. 100 Bad Days Chapter 71

With the arrival of the Dark Lord, Josh wants to high tail it to the city on the premise of work but is escape plan is blown by the fact that it is Saturday. The only salvation of Saturday is that Bloody Marys are a completely acceptable drink with breakfast. Josh greets Mitchum as the butler escorts him into the sun room. Josh offers up a Bloody Mary from the fresh pitcher and a hope that Honor will sashay into the room before he finished the pour. To Josh's surprise, Mitchum makes pleasant small talk over the drinks. Josh cannot help but expect a sudden crazy Ivan in this conversation so his guard is up. The first reprieve comes with the twins seeking some breakfast. Stories of boarding school antics successfully occupy Mitchum until Honor emerges.

Honor enters the sun room with a cheerful mood on full display, Logan who is in tow is not quite as pleased to see that their father has arrived. Logan had planned on hitting the road after a bit of breakfast, the presence of his father is now a wild card. Mitchum rises in greeting with a handshake to Logan and a kiss to Honor's cheek. "My, my Honor, aren't you looking radiant, the Hamptons suit you." Josh offers up drinks to Logan and Honor. Logan passes on the Bloody in favor of some strong black coffee and with the hope that brunch will soon be served.

Honor performs her role as a dutiful hostess knowing Logan's plans, she purposefully drags it out a bit. Honor manages to casually slip the mention of Maj's presence in the Hamptons into the conversation. Honor knows that her father will not be able to resist summoning Majestic to her home. With a smile and a glance toward the heavens for the ability to kill to birds with one Majestic. She needs to have a conversation with her and a summoning of Maj by Mitchum will naturally delay Logan.

Maj wakes to find herself still tangled up with Finn on the couch in the theater room. Her stirring immediately wakes Finn. Maj takes a moment to gaze at Finn's still sleepy form with a passing thought that she is really happy to be here and from the time on her watch happy to have slept in. She has not slept past 7 AM in so long that she does not actually remember the last time she slept in. The time also indicates that she is about 4 cups behind her normal morning caffeinated beverage consumption rate. She could use some coffee coffee coffee. Finn has wiped the sleep from his eyes as he pulls Maj towards him for another cuddle. Maj is wondering when the awkwardness will set in because it feels way too good and it has been way too long.

After brunch, Honor steps out to the terrace for another fix with her phone in hand. To her surprise Mitchum joins her before she can ring up Maj. Honor casually slips her phone into her pocket as she lights the cigarette as a distraction. "Beautiful Morning." Mitchum offers up as a conversation starter. "So did you and Majestic enjoy your outing?" Honor is taken aback by Mitchum's statement. "So who are you having followed me or Majestic?" Mitchum smiles at this daughter. "You two were once very close. From what I remember you enjoyed her company a great deal." Honor takes a few puffs of her cigarette to settle her head. She cannot tell if her father is simply playing her for information or if he actually knows something. "I had a delightful time, it had been a very long time since I had a day quite like that." Mitchum puts his hands up on the railing staring out in the general direction of the ocean. "Seems she and the Rothschild boy are getting quite close." Honor decides to heed Maj's advice from once upon a time. You never play the odds, you play the man. "Maj and Finn have been close for a long time, since Logan was the U- Boat Commander." Honor's words bring a careless smile of nostalgia to Mitchum's face. "That was quite an adventure your brother had." Mitchum turns to lean against the railing as he continues the conversation. "You know from what I have heard, the wedding will likely be postponed." Mitchum looks down upon the delivery which all but eliminates Honor's ability to read her father.

"I had wondered that myself, things are a bit of a mess over there." Honor circles closer to get a better read on her father. "Logan, come alone?" Mitchum knows the answer to the question. He confirmed it with his own pilot. "Why are you asking me a question that you already know the answer to." Honor decides to play the Daddy's girl card as she leans against the railing near her father. On a whim, she offers up her cigarettes to her father. Uncharacteristic to his nature, Mitchum takes one, lighting it up with Honor's trademark silver Tiffany lighter. He admires it in his hand for a moment before returning it to her. There are moments that Honor is so much like her mother.

"You know that I have only ever wanted what was best for you and Logan." Honor is stunned by her father's change in tone. She is still not completely sold that her father is being genuine. Honor is very well aware of what her father is capable of and if a poker face could win an Oscar, Mitchum would have wooed the Academy. "Sometimes, I just don't know what that is."

Jess is up with the sun to make breakfast and by making breakfast, he means a run to the bakery down the street for pastries and coffee. Tess truly enjoyed the night as she lounges in bed waiting for Jess to return. It was a good night, she has high expectations for the day. Lunch is planned with her Philadelphia friends, then dinner with Jess' partners. All and all, Tess is really enjoying herself. She fixes her hair a bit before heading into the living room to catch the morning news. The rumors she has heard and the chaos of the world warrant a check in prompted by the notices she has seen from Yale.

Lorelai stands in front of the TV in the living room as Luke darts back and forth in the kitchen making breakfast. Lorelai is still not used to having a full service Luke's in her own home. She mentally corrects herself as she always does, in their home. Luke hands her a cup of coffee as he gazes over her shoulder at the TV. "Quite the mess. What is on your mind?" Luke offers with a circle of his hands around Lorelai's waist. He knows that Lorelai is going full Momma Bear in her head. The news is grim with the virus wreaking havoc around the world and every indication that it will soon be the same here. He knows that she worries about Rory and the baby. "They will be fine, you know that." Luke offers in reassurance. "I know, it doesn't mean that it isn't freaky as all hell."


	71. 100 Bad Days Chapter 72

Update #2

Finn rises to pull Maj to her feet as he wraps his arms around her for a morning kiss. Finn offers an arm to lead Maj back to her room for a shower and then some breakfast with his father. As they linger for a moment in the doorway of her room, Maj wants nothing more than to pull Finn in for so much more than morning kisses. She is painfully aware as to how Finn makes her feel as they part. To cool her jets, Maj actually takes a play from her brothers as she changes from hot water to a healthy dose of ice cold to clear such thoughts. It has been a long time and Finn just knows how to push her buttons. Maj silently curses Finn as she turns off the water.

As Maj steps out of the bathroom, she can hear her phone dinging away on the dresser. Out of habit, she grabs the phone to see missed calls and messages from Huntzbergers of all varieties and she has not yet had a single cup of coffee. Trusting intuition and instinct, Maj places the phone back on the dresser as she goes about her morning routine. This is a time for pleasure, work can wait. She is surprised to notice the basket of delight that must have been placed in the room since last night. The delights include a full line of La Mer products and Cle De Peau makeup, in her colors with a note from Max. With a girlish smile, Maj has to admit that she could get used to this.

Mitchum kisses Honor on the cheek as he snuffs out his cigarette and heads inside. Honor is stunned as she quickly pulls out her phone and texts Maj. Mitchum corners Logan as they both exit the house. "Son, I need for you to do me a favor." Logan hesitates with his hand firmly on the handle of the door of Josh's car. Logan turns his attention to his father. "I need you to be here when I get back. Trust me Logan, Philadelphia has been there for over two hundred years. It can wait an hour or so." Logan is stunned that his father would know where he is headed since Philadelphia is an uncommon destination for him. There is something about his father's tone that prompts an unfamiliar response in Logan. The unfamiliar response is uncontested obedience. Logan is not quite sure how to process this feeling since it is so foreign to him. Logan releases the handle with a nod to his father as he heads back into the house.

Maj glances down at her phone to see the text from Josh's phone. Finn and Max are engaged in conversation as Maj interrupts. "Finn, my love... Need you to do brunch with the Lauders. Take my car." Max gets a wicked grin on his face as he watches Majestic at work. "By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes." Max no sooner finishes the statement as James walks into the breakfast room to announce a visitor as Mitchum Huntzbreger. Max heads to greet Mitchum offering up up a warm greeting as he and Mitchum make small talk and exchange pleasantries as Max guides Mitchum to his study.

"Give Honor my keys." Finn winks in acknowledgement realizing after the words soak, that Maj said Honor. " Honor?" Finn just assumed Logan would be the getaway driver. Maj gives Finn a deadeye butterfly look as she again says Honor's name."Sure thing love, does that mean we are going on an adventure?" Maj winks at Finn in response to that little boy grin that she loves. "Lovely, back in a flash." Finn gives Maj a quick kiss on the cheek as he heads out through the garden. "God, I love that woman" Finn mutters towards the sky as hits the garage.

Mitchum begs forgiveness, asking for a word with his attorney regarding a rather urgent matter. Max waves off the need for an apology as he offers up his study, sending James to fetch his "dear" Majestic. As she enters the room, Maj is happy to be in a familiar space. She knows the room and it is easier to navigate a dramatic conversation in a familiar space.

James places a coffee service on the table between Mitchum and Maj as he closes the door upon his exit. "Fifteen years ago, I never would have bet on you matching up with the likes of Finn, Majestic." Mitchum fixes his coffee as he settles back into the seat. "But Rothschild, now that suits you, my dear, suits you indeed." Mitchum is giving off a weird vibe that Maj is picking up on. "Mitchum, you do realize that I have been a defense attorney for a very long time." Maj stops to sip some of her own coffee as she chooses her words carefully. "I have represented white collar, blue collar and every collar in between, at what point did you think that I would not notice a tail?" Mitchum smiles at Maj. "Maj..." Majestic has no intention of allowing Mitchum slack in this conversation. Mitchum knew the line was razor thin when it came to pissing off someone he actually needs and he did cross it with the best of intentions. He is hoping that he can convince Majestic of that simple fact. "So why are you here?" Maj continues.

"How long have you known?" Mitchum surveys the potential damage. "Weren't you the one who told me the key to success is to learn the game and then play it better than anyone else, Mitchum." Maj avoided her own place for a reason and Finn made that unbelievably easy to do. Fortunately, there is enough natural chaos in her world that a PI would have a hard time piecing it together especially when Mitchum hired a PI that owed her a favor, Maj made sure she controlled the narrative in this case. She knows exactly what Mitchum knows because she who authored the narrative. "Why is Rory Gilmore at your house?" Mitchum pyramids his fingers in front of his face as he waits for a reaction from Maj. "She is not there by invitation, if that is what you are asking me." Mitchum's expression changes to a side eye as he forms his next thought. "Then pray tell how did she get there?"

Maj takes a sip of her coffee before answering an increasingly impatient Huntzberger. "Rory was brought to my house by two people I love, they asked if she could stay and I said yes out of love and loyalty to them, before you even knocked on my door, Mitchum. You do what you have to do for family and they are family."

Mitchum knows that this is going to require careful navigation as he now chooses his words with care. "Majestic... I need to know how you are going to fix this." Mitchum waits as he suspects that Maj is loading for bear. Mitchum is shocked as Maj does not even flinch as she squares up and musters her inner Pacino. She laughs to herself since she is not sure if it is going to come out as Corleone or Scarface. "Don't ask me about my business, Kay. You asked me to handle this... I am handling this." Maj stands up as she delivers her next thought. "I have no vested interest in Rory Gilmore or the outcome of this situation, Mitchum. You do. Don't they say, you are only as happy as your unhappiest child." Max enters the room as if on queue essentially ending the conversation between Mitchum and Majestic. Mitchum takes Max's presence as his queue to graciously leave. Max returns to his study after escorting Mitcum out. "Remind me to never play poker with you, love." Maj smiles as she takes Max's offered arm. "I'm not playing chess, I'm playing poker." Maj offers with a wink to Max.


	72. 100 Bad Days Chapter 73

Rory rolls over lost in her head about the night before. She reaches for her phone on the nightstand, careful not to wake Matthew. She cannot believe what she did as she acknowledges another missed call from her mother that she will most definitely return later. She takes in Matthew's tousled hair and curves of his body beneath the sheets of Maj's bed. She blames her raging hormones but she knows the trigger lies so much deeper. She wanted to feel loved. She likes Matthew, she really does but... Rory takes a moment of reprieve from her head as Matt gently tugs the sheets before replaying the night before in her head.

In a moment of gumption, when a bath only fueled her desire, Rory headed into Majestic's room where Matt had decided to crash. She slipped into the bed next to Matt and proceeded to seduce him. Passionate kisses and strategic hands led to her sliding on top of him to satisfy deeper urges that had been building for months. Matt was quite obviously taken by surprise but rapidly became a willing participant. Rory has to acknowledge that Matt was gentle and kind, passionate and well... loving. After, Matt cradled her in his arms. She had been so lonely for so long, Logan is back in Europe and they haven't talked in a long time. Last night was the first time that her reality matched what she had dreamed it would be like to be pregnant with her first child. There have been lots of moments with Matthew where she could pretend to have a different life. Now she is unsure what lies ahead in the morning after.

To Rory's surprise, Matt rolls over wiping the sleep from his eyes. As Rory comes into view he offers a gently smile and a sweet kiss. The caresses of Matt's hands over her body fuel her desire for another session like the night before. Rory admits to herself that she has needs, physical needs and it felt so good last night. She tries to resist but finds it increasingly difficult. Last night made her feel beautiful, it made her feel desired despite the fact that she cannot see her feet. Rory tucks her resistance into the back of her mind as she decides to engage to satisfy her needs again not really knowing when the next time will be plus she will likely be spending the day with Matthew given the afternoon plans with Jess and his new friend. The upside is that is it is Saturday and the housekeeper changes the bedclothes on Saturdays. One less thing to feel a bit less guilty about.

Honor meets Finn to take possession of Maj's car though she is not entirely sure why as Finn hands her the keys. In a flash of inspiration, it hits Honor, it wasn't the car, it was the keys that were important. Honor spies Maj's trusty old Yale 1702 hat on the back seat. She grabs the hat, piling her blond locks beneath it. Hide the hair color and Honor and Maj would look quite similar behind the wheel of her car. especially with the tinted windows. Honor has now figured out what the cryptic text to Josh's phone meant.

With nothing to do with his morning, Logan joins Josh and his nephews for a bit of a two on two pick up game in their basketball court. Logan decides to work out some frustration while getting out of his head for a bit. On a break, Logan picks up his phone to find several missed calls from Odette. He decides that he can certainly return those calls a bit later. Logan is surprised to see his father stroll up to watch the play as he takes a seat on the court side bench. Logan had expected the meeting with Maj to go much longer. As the game wraps up and as expected, Mitchum asks for a word with Logan. Josh wrangles his sons into the house for a round of showers to offer a bit of privacy.

"The borders closed this morning." Mitchum does not make eye contact with Logan as he speaks which Logan finds to be a bit odd. "You know that means that you are here and Odette is there." His words are delivered with a very matter of fact tone. Logan mentions that he did see some headlines about the closures. "I would imagine that the wedding is postponed at this point given the situation." Logan is not sure what words to offer to engage in the conversation. He is not quite sure his father is even expecting him to respond. "I have a few messages from Odette to return, I would imagine that is on the list of discussion points." Mitchum continues to stare ahead as he speaks. "Logan, even a pandemic has a time constraint and fortunately, it has also rendered anything in the tabloids moot with the larger tragedy looming. I would suggest getting your house in order while you have a cloak of invisibility." Mitchum turns towards Logan. "You need to find out if that baby is yours, actually yours. If it is not, I expect you to cut ties. If it is, then there needs to be a plan." Logan cannot help but feel off put by how mechanical this all sounds. This is a child that they are talking about. Potentially his child. As if Mitchum is reading his mind in thought bubbles, Mitchum responds. "Logan, the baby has no tie to us until it does... I am not being cold, I am being practical." Mitchum rises to head into the house to say goodbye to his grandsons and Honor before heading back to Connecticut. Josh mentions that Honor took the driver to hit yoga class in town as an excuse for her absence as Mitchum heads out.

Honor stops at the hardware store in the sleepy town next door to have a duplicate set of keys made for Maj's house. Maj quite literally just gave her the keys to the kingdom along with the list of codes for the alarm that are tucked on the underside of the visor. Anything other than giving her the whole damn car would have looked too obvious and no one would think twice about her car pulling into her own damn house. Maj was just ensuring that Mitchum doesn't get clever and hire another PI.


	73. 100 Bad Days Chapter 74

After making duplicates of Maj's house keys and car keys, which actually required a stop at the BMW dealership. Keys used to be easy, now they are apparently "smart" keys. Honor gets ready to pop Maj's key ring into her purse. Honor is truly surprised to realize that Maj still has her keys on the engraved Cartier key ring that she had given Maj almost 15 years ago. Honor pauses to smile and remember the story that went with the gesture. The key ring was a small graduation gift to Maj, it was a small but meaningful gesture. The key ring was for the keys to that BMW, the one that Maj was going to buy when she made partner in a law firm. Maj had a bucket list and that bright red BMW convertible was on it. Funny thing was, that after seeing Maj's list, Honor had made one too. It is still tucked away in a book in the library in their Manhattan apartment, she may just have to pull it out one of these days.

Honor arrives back at her house happy to see that Logan was still there and Mitchum was not. There are moments when her father is just too much and this had the potential to go in that direction. Honor heads to find her brother, there is a conversation that they need to have. Honor finds Logan where she expected him to be. Logan is pacing about the terrace on the phone, despite a ridiculous hour in London, she knows that Logan is likely on the phone with Odette.

Honor watches and waits for the conversation to end, Josh walks up on Honor as she spies on Logan. "He has been on that call almost an hour and a half, thinking we may have to have a satellite shot down." Honor laughs at the joke, it's funny because it is likely true. "You know Odette was the one who called the paps when we were in New York." Josh is not surprised by the statement. To lighten the mood Josh offers, "well she should fit in nicely with the Huntzberger wives." Honor rolls her eyes at Josh. "I am a Huntzberger." Josh corrects with a smirk. "But you are not a Huntzberger wife."

Logan hangs up the phone with a rather defeated expression as he realizes that he is being watched. He heads in the direction of Josh and Honor. "Went well, I see." Honor chides her brother. "Yeah. Real well." Logan sighs as he slips the phone into his pocket. "I don't know what to do." Logan takes a seat in front of Josh and Honor. Taking the adjoining seats, Honor and Josh ready to make a plan. Honor plops a set of keys on the table in front of Logan. "What is this?"

Honor pauses for a moment before beginning this conversation. "Keys to the kingdom." Logan looks at Honor with an appropriately puzzled look. "These are keys to Majestic's house and car. Rory has been staying at Majestic's house." Logan is a bit surprised. He had forgotten that Maj was actually based out of Philadelphia. "Now you have to decide if this is the move you want to make, Logan." Honor is trying to get Logan to run the possibilities through his head. "Do you know if the baby is actually yours?" Josh asks in a way that only an attorney can ask. "No, I do not know for sure. The timing is right but..." Logan again runs the timeline though his head. "The but is what matters, keep you head about you." Josh speaks to Logan like a true older brother. "You were both with others, until you are sure, you are not." Logan knows that they are all right, his father, Honor and Josh have all made it quite clear that it is also possible that he is not the father of Rory's baby.

Logan's mind wanders to the thought that he has always loved Rory, even if the baby is not actually his, could he still just love the baby and be with Rory? Logan looks down at the keys on the table, they might as well just be pieces on a chess board at this point. Logan takes the keys and heads to pack an overnight bag for the trip to Philadelphia. His last words to Honor are; "I have to know."

With the announcements and the chaotic plans in the city, the dinner with his partners becomes a dinner at Majestic's which makes Jess a little uncomfortable. The dinner was offered by Matthew, Chris quickly agreed and it suddenly became a plan. Jess knows from Matthew that Maj is out of town, but it still feels like they are going behind Maj's back again. He cannot shake that feeling but he really wants this to go well. The natural timelines of a dinner at a restaurant allow for beginnings and set endings, this is a little more free form than Jess is comfortable with.

Everyone decides to do their part, Jess offers to grab desert while Matt and Rory take care of the meal, Chris and Connie will take care of the appetizers and wine. With a plan set, Jess and Tess head to meet her friends with their game plan for the evening. Rory and Matt settle in to get the house ready for company. Rory is surprised with how nonchalant that Matt is being. He is being sweet. He made breakfast and lingered before running back to Locust St to change and get ready for the day. She cannot get out of her head that they had sex, they had great sex, they had sex multiple times. She is not sure if this is guilt or not. She knows that she actually does not have a damn thing to feel guilty about, she may be pregnant but she is not in a relationship. She likes Matt, she does but why can't she shake this guilt?

As they mull about the house getting ready for guests, Rory cannot help but fall back into her daydream much like the last dinner party. This is the life she dreams of, one of parties and friends in a fine home. She even starts to daydream about what she would change in this house to make it her own. She knows these are dangerous thoughts indeed but right now she doesn't care. Perhaps it is the afterglow but nothing is going to spoil her mood right now.


	74. 100 Bad Days Chapter 75

Finn returns to Majestic to find out what the plans will be. Finn is quite willing to do anything that will mean some alone time with Maj even if it means driving to Philadelphia. Adventure comes in many forms. With the brewing chaos and talk of a looming shut down, Maj has already fielded a half dozen calls from her partners about the firm. The partners are heading to the office. The real world is calling and she has to prioritize the firm. She is determined to give this whole thing with Finn a shot even if the Universe seems to be conspiring to make it difficult.

Honor pops her head into the sitting room of Majestic's room. Maj answers her call from the bedroom as Honor makes her way to join her. "This is quite lovely." Honor takes in the grandeur of the room with the immense bed and fine furnishings. "It is, isn't it." Maj stops to take a look around. "How are things with Finn?" Honor plops down on to the bed as she hands Maj the keys. "Evolving." Maj takes a seat next to Honor. Honor gets a naughty look on her face. "Evolving?" Her exaggerated delivery teases Maj. "Not quite to that yet but evolving." Maj almost delivers that statement with the tell that she is so ready to take it to the next level with Finn. "Maj, can't deny that it works, you two just work." Honor smiles. "Perhaps." Maj rolls her eyes since she is realizing that it is true, she cannot deny that they do work.

"So is Logan on his way?" Maj wants to gauge where they are in this mess. "Yeah, about a half an hour ago, where are you headed?" Honor motions to the bag on the bed. "The firm." Honor is surprised by the answer. "Why?" Maj rubs her temples as she does when she is truly trying to figure things out. "I have a meeting with my partners this evening. Josh heading into the city?" Honor did not even think to ask. She has purposely stayed away from the news. Josh is likely facing the same thing that Maj is facing with her firm. Philadelphia tends to follow New York's lead. As if on queue, Honor gets the text she expected. Josh is heading back to the city. She is going to head out to see Josh before he leaves.

Finn pops his head in as Honor heads out. The expression on Finn's face is all Maj needs to see. Finn circles closer, "I promise I will meet you in Philly by midnight. I am taking the bird, do you want a car or the driver." Finn pulls Maj into a passionate kiss as they separate, Finn puts his hand on Maj's chin as he raises her eyes to meet his gaze. "I promise, come hell or high water, I will be there by midnight." Finn grabs Maj's bag as he escorts' Maj. Max meets them in the salon to walk them both out. Maj thanks Max for his hospitality as Max wraps Maj in an embrace. With her bag handed off to James like a baton, Max offers an arm to escort Maj to the garage as Finn heads to the pad with a kiss and a wave.

Max hits the lights which illuminates the truly ridiculous car collection. Max offers Maj her choice of anything in the garage. Though tempted, Maj asks if there is anything less flashy since she is heading into Philadelphia, Center City, Philadelphia. Max laughs and offers the VW bug that he bought on a whim. Maj has to smile since it is perfect. James deposits Maj's bag into the car as Max wraps Maj up in another hug. "Until next time, Majestic." They part with Max kissing Maj on the hand. As Maj settles in behind the wheel, she has to admit that Finn's world is definitely growing on her.

Jess actually really enjoyed the afternoon lunch with Tess' friends. It was not awkward at all, her friends were an eclectic group of artists. There was actually tons of common ground and even an offer for some gallery time at the Navy Yard. Jess is quite hopeful for the rest of the day and the introduction of Tess into his world. Jess gives Tess the nickel tour of more of his favor places in the city as they pick up dessert before heading back to his house to freshen up for round two. The offer of a shared shower to save time is an enticing twist that Jess cannot resist. Fashionably late is completely acceptable in this crowd.

Connie and Chris arrive at Maj's. It takes Chris about six minutes to see Matt's tell on full display. The goofy ass smile, the sudden doting, it happened. Matt happily tends to the stove as the final part of the tell reveals. He is humming. Matt is humming that stupid song that drives Chris crazy. Connie circles back to the kitchen to retrieve the napkins as he hears it too. Chris instantly pulls Connie into the other room for a private word. In has hushed a tone as Connie can muster. "Oh my God, he slept with Rory." Chris admonishes with a be cool look. "Didn't you have the talk with him?"

The conversation between Chris and Connie is interrupted by the arrival of Jess and Tess. Chris is relieved that the arrival of a new face cured Matt of his tune since Chris is unsure how Jess would react to Matt bedding his former girlfriend. Jess introduces Tess around to his friends as the night officially begins. Connie pours the drinks as they settle into appetizers in the living room. Tess asks about the house as Matt explains that it is his sister's house. Jess fills in the details of their missing member. Jess had mentioned Maj to Tess since they share the commonality of Yale Law.

Conversations continue as the evening progresses from the living room into the dining room as dinner is served. Jess heads into the kitchen to help Matt. Chris knows that Jess knows. Jess places the platter on the counter as Matt takes the roast out of the oven. "So when did you sleep with Rory." Jess speaks in a voice quiet enough for only Matthew to hear. Matt is shocked by Jess words. As Matthew tries to backtrack, Jess reveals how he knows. "Seriously, Dude your tell in on full display." Matt buckles. "You don't understand, it just happened." Just as Jess decides to press a bit more, Chris pops into the kitchen to make sure all is well. Matt seizes the opportunity to distract from the questioning with the fact that the ladies and their special guest are waiting. A bit of normalcy returns as they dive into dinner.

Logan finally arrives after a long drive in bad traffic to Philly, he pulls into Maj's driveway hitting the remote for the garage. He is looking forward to seeing Rory. All in the dining room acknowledge that with the sound of the garage door below them, Majestic has arrived home.


End file.
